


My New Life!

by Sara1991



Series: My Life [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Gaining Custody, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: A different version of “Daddy’s Innocent Little Angel!” I don’t know what to call this one…Formally known as "My Life Is Changing!"In the original version Elliot finds out he has a daughter; in this one he finds out he has twins…a son and a daughter…& this time I’m using original Japanese names instead of English names. & there’ll be betrayal & some of the mew mews leave the team.Ryou finds out that he has kids…twins. It’s a major shock, but he takes on the responsibility & keeps his children. Ichigo finds out that Masaya is cheating on her…but with who? & with who will she find comfort with?PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I JUST CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!





	1. Chapter 1

  1. Ryou-20 x Ichigo-17
  2. Keiichiro-26 x Zakuro-19
  3. Pie-21 x Lettuce-16
  4. Kiwi-16
  5. Keki-12
  6. Tart-12 x Pudding-12
  7. Koda-21 x Nashi-21
  8. Kish-17 x Pepaminto-17
  9. Tasuku-15 x Berry-15
  10. Masaya-17 x Mint-17
  11. Kai Shirogane-3
  12. Mai Shirogane-3
  13. Maya-Deceased



* * *

**Four Years Ago; **

“Oh my god you’re so big!” Some girl cried out as Ryou pounded her hard and fast.

Ryou wasn’t saying anything; he was just grunting and groaning as he pushed his penis in and out of her.

“Maya…I’m going to cum!” Ryou groaned out.

“Oh Ryou; I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Maya cried out as she released all her juices.

“Oh! Oh! Grrr!” Ryou groaned out as he came deep inside of Maya.

Maya is one of the newest mew mews, but also oldest at twenty-five at this moment; Ryou is seventeen. She has short orange hair, dark blue eyes and is 5’0”

Ryou, also at this moment was incredibly drunk; she got him drunk for her own personal reasons.

It was the seven year anniversary of his parents’ deaths…so she was taking advantage of him…for whatever reason.

“Wow…that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Maya breathed out as she fell onto her back.

“Thanks.” Ryou breathed out before passing out.

Once she was sure he was out, Maya got up, got dressed and started searching around.

“What are you doing in here?” Keiichiro asked looking at Maya as she was searching through the files.

“I uh...ummm…” Maya tried thinking of an excuse.

“Maya, you need to leave…now. I don’t know what you’re plans with Ryou are, but you need to leave.” Keiichiro ordered angrily.

Maya didn’t say anything; she just left frustrated.

After three weeks Maya stopped showing up; and then after two months she just disappeared.

** 6 Months Ago: **

Two young children (a boy & a girl) were locked in a dark, cold and moldy cellar/closet.

The little boy is taller with brown hair and blue eyes; his name is Kai Shirogane.

The little girl is tiny with red hair and blue eyes; her name is Mai Shirogane.

Kai and Mai are Maya’s and Ryou’s children…but Ryou doesn’t know about them…even though they have his last name.

Maya knows exactly who’s the children’s father is…because Ryou is the only guy she fucked at around that time. Not to mention she didn’t have him wear a condom and he came deep inside of her.

So once she found out she was pregnant she gave them his last name…and even put his name on their birth certificates.

She had thought about telling him about them, but she decided not to for whatever reasons. Mainly because he had something she wanted…his research on the mew mews. She just didn’t know he kept it all up in his head.

There’s one thing that she didn’t think of; she actually has to be a mother…which she’s no good at.

Actually in all actuality she’s horrible at it; she abuses and neglects those poor kids like no other.

Here’s a list of things she does or does not do to or for those kids:

  * She beats them
  * She lets her boyfriend beat them
  * She lets her boyfriend touch Mai
  * She locks them in the cellar/closet
  * She scares the crap out of them
  * She tortures them
  * She “forgets” to feed them on a daily basis
  * She locks them in her family sauna
  * She hangs them upside down for long periods of time
  * She lets her dogs trample and attack them
  * She takes away any toys they get from her parents (who are now dead)
  * She keeps them in the same clothes for days on end
  * She hangs them by their arms for hours on end
  * She smacked Mai so hard that she gave her a black and blue eye and split lip
  * She burned their hands on the stove tops
  * She nearly drowned them in a lake
  * She makes them sleep on the cold concrete floor in a room with broken windows
  * She has them watch her as she eats a hot meal



And those are only some of the things that she does or doesn’t do. (a.n.: I can’t think of anymore child abuse…which might be a good thing…)

Anyways…moving on…

Mai was crying on the floor; while Kai held her, just letting her cry on his shoulder.

Kai is braver, stronger, louder and is the one who cries the least.

Mai is very shy, quiet, meek and is the one who cries the most.

“What are you whining about this time? You have nothing to whine about! However, if you want something to whine about I’ll give you something to whine about! Now knock it off! And you; stop helping and trying to comfort her!” Maya yelled, drunk as she smacked Mai and Kai across their faces which only caused Mai to cry even more.

“You wanna cry like a little baby; then fine! Go ahead and cry like little babies! Ain’t nobody going to come to help you any time soon!” Maya yelled slamming the door shut as she went to the living room and started blasting heavy metal music and ghost noises and left the house to go out drinking at the bar down the street; she would then later become incredibly high.

While she was gone Mai had cried so much that she passed out. And shortly after she passed out Kai fell asleep holding onto Mai protectively.

As sad as it is Kai felt responsible for making sure Mai was as ok as he possibly could. He always tried to protect her as much as his little body possibly could.

And trust me; it’s sad. A two and a half year old child should be just that…a child; he shouldn’t have to worry about protecting his twin sister.

** A Month & A Half Ago: **

Cops were called after Maya’s neighbors called because of several complaints; two days of straight noise and it started to smell.

Cops first found Maya dead of an overdose with a needle still in her arm on the couch.

Next they found the kids asleep in the cellar/closet; and they only found them because they heard kittens mewing.

Oh yeah, Kai and Mai found some kittens out in the backyard and decided to bring them inside because it was cold out. surprisingly their mother didn’t seem to mind. That might be because she’s part cat and has a soft spot for them.

Kai and Mai were rushed to the hospital right away and tested for anything and everything that they could be tested for.

Luckily they were clear of any and all STDs but they were not clear of everything; they were both admitted to the hospital for about a month.

They both had…

  * Walking pneumonia
  * Bronchitis
  * The start of meningitis
  * UTIs
  * The flu
  * Severe fevers
  * Severe chicken Pox
  * Unknown stomach issues
  * Measles



While in the hospital, doctors, nurses, police and social services found out everything they needed to know about the children and who their father was.

As much as nurses and doctors wanted to give them their shots they couldn’t because they didn’t have permission from their parents. And even though their mother was dead, their father was still alive and well somewhere. And even though he probably has no clue they even exist he still has rights…unless he gives up those rights.

** Current Time: **

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello? Café Mew Mew. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you just missed us. Please try again tomorrow between the hours of Noon and 6PM.” Keiichiro said answering the phone.

 _“I’m not calling for pastries; I’m calling for a Shirogane, Ryou. Is he there? Or is there a better time or number I can reach him at?”_ A voice on the other end of the phone asked.

“Who is it?” Ryou asked when he seen Keiichiro’s face.

“Hold please. I don’t know, but it’s for you.” Keiichiro said handing Ryou the phone.

“Hello? Who is this?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Is this Shirogane, Ryou?” The voice on the other end of the phone asked simply.

“Yes, this is he. Now who are you?” Ryou answered and then asked.

 _“Yes, good. My name is Koji Okunaka and I’m with child protective services. Listen, this isn’t exactly something that should be discussed over the phone. Could you possibly be free to meet up with me sometime?”_ The guy, Koji Okunaka asked calmly.

“What is this about?” Ryou asked right away.

 _“I don’t think this the type of conversation one should over the phone.”_ Koji said again.

“And I’m not going to meet some stranger that I don’t know unless I know reason why he wants to meet me. So I’ll ask again; what is this all about?” Ryou asked becoming annoyed.

 _“*Sigh…* Ryou, you’re a father.”_ Koji said simply.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked shocked while Keiichiro stood there wondering what was going on.

 _“You. Are. A. Father. Now that you know why I called, can we meet somewhere?”_ Koji said a little slower and then asked.

“What do you mean I’m a father? Who the hell is the mother and why didn’t I know about any of this? Are you sure there even mine because don’t ever remember having sex with anyone.” Ryou said becoming annoyed as Keiichiro and the girls stood there shocked.

 _“Obviously this is a lot to take in. Please Ryou, can we meet in person and I’ll explain everything to you then. If you have someone you’d like to bring as well, you can; but only one other person.”_ Koji explained.

“Can you at least tell me who its mother is?” Ryou asked again while placing his fingers to his temple.

 _“I guess I can do that. Their mother was Maya Neesa. I say “their” because she had twins.” _Koji said shocking Ryou even more.

“Maya Neesa? Fine…when are you free to meet up?” Ryou asked sighing a lot while rubbing his brow.

 _“When are you free? I can meet at anytime.”_ Koji answered.

“Same here.” Ryou answered.

 _“Ok. How about tomorrow afternoon?”_ Koji asked.

“Where and what time exactly?” Ryou asked leaning against a counter.

 _“Can you meet at Children’s Memorial Mercy Home at around one in the afternoon?”_ Koji asked simply.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ryou answered still frustrated.

 _“Great. Are you brining someone with you?”_ Koji asked.

“Umm…yeah I have someone to come with me. His name is Keiichiro Akasaka; he is my best friend and he took care of me after my parents passed away.” Ryou answered looking at Keiichiro who nodded his head.

 _“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”_ Koji said happily.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a wonderful night.” Ryou said taking a deep breath.

 _“Have a good night…or try to have a good night.”_ Koji said as they both hung up.

“Ryou, are you alright?” Keiichiro asked as Ryou sunk to the floor.

“What’s going on?” The girls asked confused.

“Apparently I’m a father…” Ryou said holding his head.

“What?!” All the girls yelled shocked.

“Yeah…and Maya’s the mother.” Ryou said still holding his head.

“Well then you can’t possibly be the father; you’ve never had sex with her.” Ichigo and Lettuce said looking at him.

“Actually, that’s where you’d be wrong. Maya and I had sex on the anniversary of my parents’ death. And I didn’t use a condom; I thought she was on some kind of birth control.” Ryou said finally looking up.

“Ryou…” Lettuce said softly.

“How could you be so stupid?” Berry asked right away.

“Berry! Maybe we should figure some things out before we become so critical! I’m sure there’s a reason why he did what he did…or why she did what she did.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ichigo’s right.” A girl with red hair with white highlights and brown eyes said standing there.

“Thank you Pepaminto.” Ichigo said simply.

In the last three years there have been four new mew mews, Pepaminto, Keki, Nashi and Kiwi.

Pepaminto is seventeen and is infused with the DNA of the Black Footed Ferret.

Keki is twelve with long black hair and brown eyes and is infused with the DNA of the Sumatran Surili.

Nashi is twenty-one with shoulder-length teal hair and blue eyes and is infused with the DNA of the Spectacled Bear.

Kiwi is sixteen with short brown hair and brown eyes and is infused with the DNA of the Hawksbill Sea Turtle.

Ichigo was now seventeen and her hair was now to her upper back.

Mint was now seventeen and she looked exactly the same.

Lettuce was now sixteen and her hair was now shoulder-length as she donated a bunch of it to kids with cancer.

Pudding was now twelve and her hair was now shoulder-length.

Zakuro was now twenty-one and her hair was now to her lower back; but she would soon be cutting it for kids with cancer.

Berry was now sixteen and looks exactly the same.

“So what happened Ryou?” Lettuce asked softly.

“I’m not really sure per say. I remember getting really drunk and having sex with Maya on the anniversary of the death of my parents and that’s it.” Ryou explained.

“When was that?” Keiichiro asked curiously.

“Uh…a few months before she just disappeared.” Ryou answered.

“She bought the alcohol?” Keiichiro asked again.

“Yeah…” Ryou answered again.

“I think she was trying to get information on something…I caught her snooping around that day. but what could she have wanted?” Keiichiro asked confused.

“She wanted the research on the mew mew project. I knew I overheard her correctly!” Berry exclaimed all of the sudden.

“And why didn’t you tell us when you heard this?” Ryou asked snapping back to reality.

“I didn’t think anything of it…nor did I really care. I mean you keep it all in your head anyways.” Berry said simply.

Ryou was going to say something, but held his tongue because he didn’t want to start anything.

“Girls, just go home for the night. I’m going to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow. Oh, and by the way; we’re not opening tomorrow. Have a good day off.” Ryou said heading upstairs.

“Poor Ryou…” Ichigo sighed.

“How do we even know they’re even his?” Mint asked crossing her arms across her chest.

“We don’t. All we can do is wait and see.” Keiichiro sighed as he sent the girls home for the night.

** The Next Afternoon at Children’s Memorial Mercy Home: **

Ryou and Keiichiro entered the building and right away were stopped at the front desk.

“May I help you?” A lady at the desk asked politely.

“Umm yeah…I have an appointment with a Koji Okunaka at One.” Ryou answered calmly.

“Your name please?” The lady asked.

“Shirogane, Ryou.” Ryou answered right away.

“Oh yes, here you are. Mr. Okunaka is up on the third floor. Please head up and he’ll be with you as soon as he can.” The lady said politely with a smile.

“Thank you.” Ryou and Keiichiro said politely heading towards the elevators.

Five minutes later they were up on the third floor waiting for Koji to see them.

“Shirogane, Ryou and friend?” A lady called from the far side of the waiting room.

“Right this way please. My name is Sage and I’m Koji’s assistant. You’ll be in room 8B. So, do you know why you’re here?” Sage asked closing the door behind them.

“I was told that I was a father.” Ryou replied simply as he sat down in the chair closest to the table.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Sage said with a smile.

“How can you be so certain that the twins are mine?” Ryou asked curiously.

“We can’t other then the fact your name is on both of their birth certificates. But we all know how that can be; so Koji has asked for a DNA test. I have the twin’s DNA right here; I can do the test right here so that you can see me doing it. That way you can see that we’re not trying to trick you in any way.” Sage said simply holding up a q-tip.

“Yeah; I’d like that.” Ryou said simply.

“Ok then. Hold still and open your mouth as wide as you can. Oh and would you like a second form of DNA proof…meaning a blood sample?” Sage asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes.” Ryou answered right away; he wanted as much proof as he could possibly get.

“Ok then.” Sage said with a smile as she got everything ready.

“Ok, Koji will be in, in just a little bit; he’ll read your results as soon as they’re ready. I hope all works out for you and those children. Have a wonderful day.” Sage said with a smile.

“Ok. Thank you and have a good day as well.” Ryou and Keiichiro said sitting there.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“I thought she said he’d be here in just a little bit…” Ryou said annoyed.

“Calm down Ryou…I’m sure they’re busy here…” Keiichiro said calmly.

“I can’t calm down! I need to freaking know if these kids are mine or not!” Ryou exclaimed pissed off.

“Yes, I know; and I can’t blame you. But freaking out like this isn’t going to make this go by any faster.” Keiichiro said as calmly as he could as he patted Ryou’s shoulders.

“Yes…I know; I’m sorry. This is just frustrating.” Ryou sighed.

“I can only imagine…” Keiichiro sighed.

Knock. Knock.

“Yeah!” Ryou called back.

“Hello. I’m Koji. You two must be Ryou and Keiichiro.” A man with short black hair and brown eyes said entering the room while shutting the door behind him.

“Yes, I’m Ryou and this is my best friend, more like brother, Keiichiro.” Ryou answered as calmly as he could.

“Yes, Sage told me which one of you was which. Anyways, let’s see if the results are in.” Koji said going over to where Sage left everything.

“I can trust you didn’t touch or mess with these. Ha, I’m just kidding; an alarm would’ve gone off if either of you had touched these. Not to mention there are security cameras in here. Sorry, I’m just trying to lighten to mood. Looks like both sets of tests are complete.” Koji said looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“And? What are the results?” Ryou asked looking at Koji.

“Well congratulations; you are the twin’s father. Even just looking at you I can tell they’re yours; they look exactly like you…especially the boy.” Koji said causing Ryou to slide back in his seat.

“Umm…can you tell us what Maya’s plans are?” Keiichiro asked looking at Koji.

“Hmmm? What do you mean?” Koji asked confused.

“With the twins? Is she planning on moving with them or will she let Ryou see them if he wants?” Keiichiro asked looking at Koji.

“Oh you don’t know?” Koji asked confused.

“Know what?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked confused.

“Maya’s dead.” Koji said simply.

“What?!” Ryou and Keiichiro asked shocked.

“Yeah. And even if she weren’t there’s no way she would have custody of those two…” Koji said confusing Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Why?” Ryou asked right away.

“Well…let’s start with how we even got them…a month and a half ago. Neighbors had called the police because Maya was blaring music for two days straight and there was a horrible stench. The stench was Maya’s dead body. She was dead on the couch; she had overdosed with the needle in her vein.” Koji started to explain.

“Where the hell were the kids?” Ryou asked becoming pissed off.

“She had locked them in a dark, cold and moldy cellar/closet. For how long I don’t know. All we know is that the twins were pretty malnourished and very, very sick.” Koji explained.

“What do you mean sick?” Ryou asked starting to become agitated.

“Here’s a list of what they had.” Koji said handing them a list.

  * Walking pneumonia
  * Bronchitis
  * The start of meningitis
  * UTIs
  * The flu
  * Severe fevers
  * Severe chicken Pox
  * Unknown stomach issues
  * Measles



“What the hell was she doing to them that they got this sick?” Keiichiro asked as Ryou read, re-read and re-read the list again.

“We’re not exactly sure…they don’t talk about any of that very much…well really at all.” Koji explained.

“What are their names and how old are they?” Ryou asked right away.

“Do you want to know that?” Koji asked shocked.

“Yes, I want to know that information.” Ryou answered.

“Kai and Mai Shirogane and they’re three.” Koji answered.

“So she gave them my last name…but she never once told me about them? What the hell? Why the hell not?” Ryou asked pissed off.

“I honestly don’t know.” Koji sighed.

“Were they abused?” Keiichiro asked the question Ryou wanted to ask, but couldn’t.

“Yes…severely it seems; they both have bruises. Most of them are healed, but some are not. They also had broken bones; but those have all healed already. But…” Koji started.

“But?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked.

“They started healing before they could be set properly. Surprisingly they seem fine; but there is the possibility of surgery in the future.” Koji explained.

“What are they like?” Ryou asked.

“Well Kai is very brave and protective of Mai. He’s very talkative…just not about their mother or past. He doesn’t seem to cry a whole lot. He’s got a little attitude and temper. And he’s smart…very smart for a three year old. And Mai…well Mai is very shy, quiet and meek. She seems to be the one who cries the most. And unlike her brother, she seems a little behind most kids her age. But she also doesn’t talk much so we can’t be a hundred percent sure on her intelligence.” Koji said sitting in his chair.

“Well…Kai must get his smarts from Ryou; he’s really smart.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Yes…I seen that.” Koji said simply.

“Is that all about Maya and the kids?” Ryou asked looking at Koji.

“Pretty much.” Koji said simply.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Ryou asked seriously.

“What do you want to happen to them?” Koji asked seriously.

“What do they look like? Can I see them?” Ryou asked quickly.

“Sage didn’t show the pictures?” Koji asked a little confused.

“No…” Ryou said.

“Oh. Hold on…” Koji said digging through a file.

About three-five minutes later he pulled out three pictures.

“Ok these two pictures were not easy to get because Mai seems to have PTSD and is very reliant or clingy to Kai. But these are the two of them together. Mai has red hair and Kai has brown hair.” Koji said handing Ryou the pictures.

“Well…they are defiantly your kids; they have your eyes. Kai looks a lot like your father and she looks…more like Ichigo with that red hair…neither of them really like Maya.” Keiichiro said looking at the pictures.

“When can I see them? Or can I see them?” Ryou asked looking from the pictures to Koji.

“You want to see them?” Koji asked shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ryou asked.

“Well…you’re only twenty-one; you would’ve been seventeen when they were born. Most teen fathers don’t want anything to do with their kids…or at least none that I’ve met…” Koji said simply.

“Well I’m not most teen fathers and I would like to see them. More importantly I want them. We’ll start with one: they’re mine and I want them. And two: I know how the system works; they’ll separate them and obviously Mai can’t have that.” Ryou said standing his ground shocking Koji; but he quickly recovered from his shock and smiled.

“Ok then. You just need to read over these pages and sign where the Xs are.” Koji said handing Ryou the papers.

Keiichiro would’ve asked if Ryou was sure if he didn’t know him as well as he did. But he knows Ryou enough to know he didn’t need to ask that; Ryou wanted his kids and there was nothing that could be said that would change his mind…and Keiichiro supported him.

After a few minutes Ryou got all the papers signed and that was that.

“Ok then; that’s fantastic. Are you ready to meet them?” Koji asked as Ryou and Keiichiro stood up.

“Yes.” Ryou answered right away.

“Ok good; follow me then.” Koji said leading Ryou and Keiichiro out of the room and to a different area…


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, I should warn you; I don’t know how these two will react to you. So please keep that in mind and just let them come to you at their own pace.” Koji said as he led them to and stopped at a door.

“That’s fine; I just want to see them…” Ryou said as he looked from Koji and the door.

“Oh Koji, what’s going on?” Sage asked as she rounded a corner.

“Ryou wants to see his kids; he has decided to keep both of them.” Koji said with a smile.

“Oh really? That’s great.” Sage said with a fake smile.

“Sage what’s going on?” Koji asked seriously.

“Nothing…” Sage lied.

“Sage…” Koji said demanding an answer.

“My sister wanted Kai and a friend from a few cities over wanted Mai.” Sage said softly.

Ryou wanted to say something, but held his tongue.

“Sage, you didn’t tell them they could have them already did you?” Koji asked looking at her.

“No…” Sage started.

“But?” Koji asked folding his arm and tapping his foot.

“I showed them the pictures…well technically I didn’t; they fell out of my folder and they just happened to see them. My mother is really pushing for me to get Kai for my sister.

“Sage…you know better. What were you doing taking their files and pictures home in the first place?” Koji asked seriously.

“It was the week I had just got back from being in the hospital and I was falling behind. Both you and the boss said I could take some of the files home if I needed.” Sage explained.

“Ok…didn’t your trainer tell you that you can’t take files of kids younger than five home when you started? That the only files you are allowed to take home are six and older?” Koji asked looking at her.

“No…but I should’ve known that…” Sage said looking down.

“It’s fine. Who was your trainer?” Koji asked seriously.

“Fuko, Ayame.” Sage answered.

“Ok. Well, I’ll have to report this to the boss; but I’ll make sure he doesn’t fire you seeing as this was a mistake. But you know you can’t take these children to your sister and friend as they are Ryou’s children; and he gets his rights. He doesn’t want them separated…and hey at least he’s taking responsibility. Now please, you only have an hour left; why don’t you just go home, think about all this and come back tomorrow for your sift. Ok?” Koji asked seriously.

“Yes, of course.” Sage said softly, bowing.

“And Ryou, I’m so sorry about all of this.” Sage said bowing to him as well.

“It’s fine…” Ryou said looking at Sage; he felt for her…in a way.

“I’m sorry about her; but also don’t mind her; she’s really not a bad person.” Koji said sighing as they watched Sage enter an elevator.

“I understand…” Keiichiro explained softly, politely…as always.

“Well anyways…are you ready to meet your children?” Koji asked as he grabbed a hold of the door handle.

“Yes…” Ryou said sighing after holding his breath for so long.

“Well here we go.” Koji said as he opened the door.

Once they entered the room they saw Kai and Mai sitting on the floor playing with some toys; Kai was playing with matchbox cars, trucks and trains while Mai was quietly playing with some dolls and a doll house…that was actually quite disturbing.

“You can defiantly tell that they were abused and have PTSD…especially Mai.” Koji said as they watched Mai.

She had the daddy doll far away from everyone; it looked like he was by the couch. The mommy doll was lying on the couch inside the doll house while the boy and girl dolls were…locked in a closet.

“Ok, will you two please sit on the couch? Kai, Mai; there’s someone here I would you to meet and who would like to meet you as well.” Koji said getting the children’s attentions.

Kai went over to Mai and got her and the two walked over to Koji.

“Ok, you two see the man with blonde hair and blue eyes?” Koji asked while Mai held onto Kai.

“He’s our dad right?” Kai asked simply shocking everyone in the room.

“…………” Koji couldn’t say anything.

“We all have the same cheekbones, chins, eyes and forehead. We have our mother’s ears and nose. I used to wonder where we get our hair from; because Mom has orange hair and you have blonde hair while I have brown hair and Mai has red hair. Although I came to the conclusion that because you have blonde and mom has orange, the colors for us just mixed together and made my hair brown and her hair red. And then I thought to myself…that’s really not all genetics work at all.” Kai said looking at the three men while Mai held onto him.

“I told you he was smart…but I didn’t think he was that smart.” Koji said looking from Ryou to Kai.

“Thank you…I think.” Kai said simply.

“Well anyways…children, this is your father, Ryou Shirogane and his very best friend Keiichiro Akasaka.” Koji started to explain.

“Are we going home with him? What about mom; won’t she be mad?” Kai asked looking at Koji.

“Yes, he’s going to be taking you home at some point. But anyways, I’ll let you all be.” Koji said as he started walking to the door.

“So you’ll just be out in the hall watching us through the two-way mirror as in?” Kai asked as Koji walked to the door.

“Correct…” Koji said simply.

“Ask him about our kitty ears and tail?” Mai asked signing to Kai.

“Not now…that Koji guy is watching. If he finds out about all that he’ll want to stick us with more needles and runs tests on us.” Kai signed back.

“What about Orieo and S’mores?” Mai signed again.

“I’ll ask in a minute?” Kai signed back.

“You two know sign language?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked astonished.

“We learned a year ago; it’s how we communicate when we don’t want mom to hear us.” Kai explained.

“You sign?” Mai asked signing to them.

“Yes.” Ryou and Keiichiro signed back.

“How about you speak how you please and we’ll speak out loud.” Keiichiro suggested.

“Ok.” Kai said while Mai signed.

“So you two like Oreos and S’mores huh?” Ryou asked looking at the two.

“No…Mai wants to know where our kittens, Orieo and S’mores are…and if we can bring them with.” Kai explained.

“You have kittens?” Ryou asked looking at the two.

“Yes…we founded dem outside in the cold rain. Mama weelee likes kitties and let dem stay.” Mai said softly…very softly with a little stutter.

“But they sure didn’t like her. And Mai must like you; she doesn’t talk to anyone except for me normally.” Kai said simply.

“Well, that’s always good.” Keiichiro said with a smile as Ryou lowered himself to the ground.

“So…would you like to come home with us?” Ryou asked looking at his twins.

Kai and Mai exchanged looks before looking back at their father and nodded their head.

“But when would we go home with you? Normally this stuff takes a long time; I heard the people who work here talking to another family.” Kai said simply.

“I’m not sure…” Ryou said simply.

“Do you live in a bwig house like mama? Or a aparpment like grama and granpa before dey wen away?” Mai asked softly.

“She means before they passed away…” Kai explained.

“Currently I live in something like an apartment; I live above a café. And soon you two will as well. However, I’m going to start looking for a house or something else to live in.” Ryou explained.

“Will Keiichiro be coming as well?” Kai asked looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“If he wants to.” Ryou said simply and then noticed Mai looked sad.

“Do you want to?” Kai asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Would you like me to?” Keiichiro asked.

“It’d be nice…” Kai said simply; he liked Keiichiro and it seemed so did Mai.

“Mai, what’s wrong?” Ryou asked looking at Mai as she sat down causing Kai to sit down right away next to her.

“So…no kitties?” Mai asked softly as she tried not to cry.

Oh by the way, both Kai and Mai had bruises on their arms still and Mai had a nice big bruise on her right cheek while Kai had one on his left cheek; but they were fading. All other bruises were either under their clothes or completely gone.

“I will talk to Koji and see what I can do. I make no promises, but I will try.” Ryou said softly looking at his daughter while Kai rubbed her back.

What happened next shocked everyone; Mai went up to and hugged Ryou; Kai shortly joined in right after.

It was in that moment that Ryou knew he had done the right thing in activating his rights in keeping them. Even Keiichiro could see that it was a good idea…but he also knew how responsible and reliable Ryou actually was.

Ryou then got up, walked over to the doll house, took the children dolls out of the house and placed them next to the daddy doll upstairs while he placed the mommy doll in a bin. He also found an extra doll and placed it with them

“Now, the four of us will be a family.” Ryou said sitting back on the couch as Mai and Kai climbed up onto his lap and laid there for awhile until they fell asleep.

“So, what do you think? You still want to keep them?” Koji asked with a smile; he already knew the answer.

“Yes, of course.” Ryou answered.

“I have a question. Do they not know about their mother?” Keiichiro asked looking at Koji.

“About her being dead; no, they do not. That’s not our place; we let the parent(s) or guardians decide what’s best with that.” Koji answered.

“Ok. So, I understand that they had kittens named Orieo and S’mores?” Ryou asked.

“Oh yes.” Koji answered.

“What happened to them?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Well it was touch and go with them; they were only four months old when they came here. So they’re about six months now…I think. When they came here they had a few different problems; but they’re fighters and fought through it all. They had worms, heartworms, diarrhea, dehydration and worst of them all, they had distemper. Somehow they survived all that. However, they aren’t unaffected by all of it. S’mores lost her back left leg, is blind in her right eye and wobbles when she walks; Orieo is cross-eyed and wobbles when he walks.  But other than all that and will be put up for adoption in about a week. Why do you ask?” Koji asked curiously.

“Mai and Kai…mainly Mai was asking about them; she wants them to come home with us. I told her I made no promises, but I’d ask.” Ryou said simply.

“You’d be willing to take the kittens as well?” Koji asked very shocked.

“Yeah, I really like cats. And more importantly it would make Mai and Kai really happy.” Ryou explained.

“Well ok then…I’ll get them for you as well.” Koji said making a note in his notes.

“So…how long will it be before I can take them all home?” Ryou asked seriously as he stood there.

“Ok, let me explain something to you. They are yours and that’s final. Normally they wouldn’t be able to go home with you today; they need to be prepped and all that. Not to mention I’m sure you have nothing ready for them right at this moment. However, there are rare occasions, like now where it’s best that they go home with you. However, with that being said you need to get all the things that they need such as clothes, beds, blankets, pillows, car seats and child safety stuff. Toys and all that stuff can come at a later time. Please note that I will come by in a week to make sure you have all of the things that are needed. I have your address and phone numbers already seeing as you filled out the papers and such. The one concern that a lot of my colleagues have is that you live up above a café. However, as long is its safe and all that you should be fine. I don’t know if you plan on moving, but if you do please let me know…” Koji said simply as he looked at Ryou.

“How long will you be in our lives? I’m not trying to be rude or anything; I’m just curious.” Ryou said looking at Koji.

“Well…in normal cases, like when the child or children are babies it’s only a few months. In foster cases it’s until the child or children turn either or are adopted. In adoption cases it’s until the child or children it’s usually a year or so. And in your cases where the child or children are between the ages of two and ten and have been severely abused it depends on the parent. Like I said I’ll be by in a week to make sure you have everything they absolutely need. And then after that a trusted associate of mine will make five more visits; once a month. And if they find you fit…as in safe, trustworthy and all that, there shouldn’t be any more visits. If they find that they think there’s something suspicious they will let me know and I’ll decide whether or not that that’s a major problem. If it isn’t there won’t be any more visits, but if there is there will be some more visits. Does that answer your question?” Koji asked after explaining everything.

“Yes, perfectly; thank you.” Ryou said as he watched his twins sleep peacefully on the couch.

‘I’m sure they’ll both have cat DNA in them…seeing as they’re both my and her kids…’ Ryou thought to himself.

“Well then…let’s let them sleep a little longer and we can go get the kittens. If you would prefer, Mr. Akasaka, you can stay here and watch the kids.” Koji said looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“That would make me feel a little better.” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro.

“Ok, I can do that.” Keiichiro said with a smile as he stood by the big two-way window as Ryou went with Koji to get the kittens…


	3. Chapter 3

“So, this is where we keep the cats and kittens.” Koji explained as barking could be heard in a neighboring room.

“Dogs as well?” Ryou asked curiously.

“Yes, dogs as well.” Koji answered.

“Do you have puppies?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes.” Koji answered.

“Any that are good with kids, cats and people and that are available for adoption?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Koji asked confused.

“Could I adopt one or two for protection?” Ryou asked looking at the room with the dogs/puppies.

“Well…let’s get the kittens first and see where it all goes from there.” Koji suggested.

“Ok.” Ryou said heading into the cat/kitten room with Koji.

“S’mores and Orieo correct?” Koji asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ryou answered.

“Ok. Well, I’ll be right back then.” Koji said disappearing into a back area.

He came back about five minutes later…

“Well, here they are.” Koji said coming out with two disabled kittens in a plush carrier.

“Thanks.” Ryou said simply as he took the kittens.

“Daddy!” Ryou heard Mai cry and then seen her and Kai running up to him with Keiichiro and some lady right behind them.

“What’s going on; what are you doing here? is everything ok?” Ryou asked concerned when he seen them.

“I’m not sure; this lady just came to get me and the kids…” Keiichiro explained.

“Koji called me and told me to gather your family for you.” The lady said simply, bowing before excusing herself.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked Koji this time.

“You said you wanted to know about some puppies that were good with cats, kids and people. So I called and had someone bring your friend and kids up so that we can find out. I mean, if you think about it, the kittens need to be able to get along with the puppies/dogs as well…as do the kids. And you needn’t worry; Mr. Akira. Mr. Akira’s one of the dog trainers and caretakers here. I can’t go back there as I’m allergic to dogs.” Koji said calmly as a man with short black hair and brown eyes came over.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Akira.” The man said politely as Mai held onto Kai’s arm.

“Mr. Akira, this is Shirogane, Ryou and his best friends Akasaka, Keiichiro. You know the children; they are Ryou’s. Ryou would like to pick out some puppies that are good with children, cats/kittens and other people. As you see he has the two kittens and children and another person. Mr. Akira, if they find some suitable puppies or dogs let Mr. Shirogane fill out the papers today and let them take the puppies or dogs today please. It’s ok; he’s also taking his children and the kittens.” Koji explained getting an excited look from Mai who tugged on Ryou’s pant leg.

“What is it?” Ryou asked kneeling down in front of her, after handing the kittens to Keiichiro.

“We get to take S’mores and Orieo home?” Mai asked signing to Ryou.

“Yes.” Ryou responded.

“And we’re leaving this place today?” Kai asked simply looking between Ryou and Koji.

“Yes.” Both Koji and Ryou answered at the same time.

Mai and Kai were so excited that they hugged Ryou again and Keiichiro.

“Wow…I never thought she’d actually be hugging people except for Kai at this point.” Mr. Akira said shocked.

“There are a lot of things that are shocking. When it’s just the four of them she physically speaks. But, she’s still a shy little girl. And Kai is a lot smarter than I initially thought…but that’s asides the point. While you’re in there I’ll get the papers for the twins and the kittens filled out; I’ll also get the ones for the puppies or dogs started as well. oh, and before I forget; before you do leave they still need their shots. Our nurses and doctors wanted to do that when they arrived, but we can’t legally give them their shots without the guardian’s consent. Everything else was life or death and we’d deal with those consequences later. So, if you’d go get all that situated, that’d be great.” Koji said as Mr. Akira stood by the dog door.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ryou said simply.

“Good; I’ll see you later.” Koji said heading out.

“Ok, the dogs and puppies are all in kennels so you’ll all be just fine. But, if you see a red, orange or black spot on the kennels, don’t go near them as they are not friendly with kids. Red spots mean they are not yet friendly with people at all and black spots mean…well very sick.” Dr. Akira explained.

“You could just tell us the truth…black spots mean that they are so sick that they’re going to die. We know what death is; we know everyone and everything is going to die at some point in its natural life.” Kai said calmly while Mai held onto Ryou.

“You know that, yes; you’re a really smart kid. But what about your sister; does she understand?” Mr. Akira asked looking at Kai.

“Yes, she does. Mother would always say that stuff.   But I digress because it bothers her. However, when it comes to stuff like this, we’d rather know the truth rather than being lied to…or a modified story.” Kai said calmly.

“Ok then; well noted. How do you want to do this?” Mr. Akira said and then asked with a smile.

Ryou noticed that Mai was still tired seeing as her nap time was interrupted; so he picked her up.

“I’m fine; I can walk, thank you.” Kai said calmly.

“Ok; but stay by me or Keiichiro.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes.” Kai said simply.

“To be honest I did think that you’d want to bring them in here and get some dogs or even puppies…” Mr. Akira said as they walked around.

“Why?” Ryou and Kai asked at the same time.

“They were attacked by dogs…weren’t you?” Mr. Akira asked Kai.

“We were…but those were what mom called Rottweilers…and they were trained. You work with dogs don’t you? You should know that any dogs…even Chihuahuas can be vicious if trained for it. Did you know Pit bulls have a bad reputation, even though they are some of the best dogs to have around kids?” Kai asked after explaining, looking at Mr. Akira who just looked incredibly shocked.

“Yes, I had heard that.” Mr. Akira said before standing there in silence; too shocked to speak as they looked around.

“I will say…I am kind of shocked that you would go and get a dog.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Well…with two small children and living in a café at the moment…I want them to be protected. And I know dogs are good alarm systems, caretakers and protectors. And yes, I’m aware having two little kids, two kittens and two puppies or dogs aren’t exactly a good mix for a café. Which is why, I’m planning on keeping the café closed until I found a new suitable home for us to live in.” Ryou explained as he set Mai down so she could look around with Kai.

“What are you going to tell the girls?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“Same thing that I’m going to tell you; my kids are more important and come first.” Ryou explained simply, seriously.

“I’m really proud of you Ryou; you’re being so responsible. Your parents would be so proud of you as well.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Ryou said smiling as well as he watched Kai and Mai.

So…in the end Ryou not only went home with Kai, Mai, Orieo and S’mores, but also two puppies and two dogs.

Let me explain…

Kai had easily found a dog he liked; it was a three year old chocolate lab and husky mix. But he came with a friend; a three year old yellow lab and Australian shepherd mix. From what we were told, these two came together as puppies from a puppy mill breeder when they were only four months old. They were in really bad condition. They were both adopted out several times; but each time they were returned. Nobody wanted to adopt them together. So Ryou said they could take both as long as it was ok along with whoever Mai picked out.

I don’t remember what their names were; but their new names are Graham-cracker and Marshmallow.

With Mai however, it took awhile before she found what she liked; she found two disabled puppies. When she found the puppies she wanted she had sat down on the ground and just stared at them for awhile while they stared right back at her. The puppies were five month old mutt brother and sister; they were a mix of golden retriever, Australian shepherd, Border collie and husky.

Mr. Akira asked a few times if she was sure she wanted _those_ puppies…they were both missing a back leg, half of their ears and their tails. Turns out, just like the twins, they were severely abused by the one who was supposed to protect them.

Mr. Akira didn’t figure anyone would want them so he was going to have them put down tomorrow.

They didn’t have names before today; Mai calls them Leo and Luna.

Oh and I forgot to mention Orieo and S’mores. Orieo is a black and white kitten and S’mores is a multi colored torbie…orange, brown, black and white.

Koji was nice enough to give them temporary car seats; he would retrieve them when he came in a week to make sure Ryou had everything he needed.

Ryou made sure the kids were vaccinated before they actually headed out… First to the café to drop off the animals and such.

“Are you two ready to go shopping for new stuff?” Ryou asked as he strapped Mai tightly into her borrowed car seat while Keiichiro strapped Kai into his.

Mai didn’t say anything as she was falling slowly asleep once she was strapped in.

“We’ve never been shopping before; we were never allowed out of our closet.” Kai answered before Ryou and Keiichiro shut the backdoors after locking the child safety locks.

“Well…today you’re going shopping…starting with the things you need; and then we’ll get you some extra stuff.” Ryou said as they got in the front…Keiichiro driving while Ryou, who couldn’t drive to save his life, sat in the passenger seat.

“So…will our closets at least be warm? And will we be able to have blankets and pillows?” Kai asked.

‘So, even he still has some PTSD still.’ Ryou and Keiichiro thought to themselves sadly.

“Well…from now your closets are meant for clothes and other stuff like that. You and your sister will have your own rooms, with beds that have blankets and pillows. You will also have toys and all that stuff that you could want…whatever it is that you like.” Ryou explained to Kai who had started to become emotional.

In this instance, Kai didn’t know how to react; he didn’t know if he should be happy or not…so he just cried. He cried until he passed out; Mai was out as soon as the car started up…


	4. Chapter 4

“Those poor kids…” Keiichiro sighed as he continued to drive.

They decided to let the kids sleep; so they decided to go pick out their new beds, dressers and anything else furniture wise that they would need…in the next town over.

“Yes…I know…” Ryou sighed as he pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Keiichiro asked looking at the road; he heard Ryou putting his password into his phone.

“I’m sending out a mass text to the girls letting them know they’ll have some time off.” Ryou explained calmly as he started texting.

**Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Pepaminto, Nashi, Kiwi, Keki…**

_~Girls~_

_~I’m texting to let u know that I’ve met & decided to keep the twins~_

_~My twins, Kai & Mai~_

_~So with that being said, until I find a suitable home to move into I will b closing the café until further notice~_

_~But don’t worry as it won’t be forever~_

_~It’s just not fair for 2 small children to have to b stuck upstairs in their rooms or a room all of the time~_

_~Either Keiichiro or I will text or call u all & let u know when u all can come back to work~_

_~Until then plz enjoy this time off~_

_~Your Boss~_

_~Ryou~_

“There…that’s all taken care of.” Ryou sighed as he put his phone away and then checked the mirror to check up on his children.

“How did you do?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“I think I did well…I even used all that text talk stuff…” Ryou said annoyed. Ryou wasn’t a huge texter; he only texted if he absolutely had to. And all the girls have gotten on about his texts either being too long or too complicated…

“Are you ready for this Ryou?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“Yes. It’s not like I can say I have to be; because I don’t. I could’ve walked away and continued to live my life the way I had been. But I couldn’t do that to them; they need me. And…I need them. Maybe they’ll help me move on in life instead of linger on what could be or rather what’s not going to be.” Ryou said as he looked back again.

“Yeah. You really are a lot more responsible then I had originally thought. And you mean Ichigo don’t you? Ryou, I think you should just tell her how you feel about her. The worst that she can do is say, she’s not interested.” Keiichiro said calmly looking at Ryou while stopped at a stop light.

“Thanks. And no; I don’t want to ruin what little friendship we have…” Ryou sighed as Keiichiro started driving again.

“Ok…it’s your life. At least you have them to distract you now.” Keiichiro said as he continued to drive.

“Yeah…” Ryou sighed.

Just then the texts from the girls started pouring in…

**Ichigo:**

_~Ok~_

_~That’s great!~_

_~If u ever need any help I’m normally available after school & every so often on the weekends~_

_~I love little kids_ _J_ _~_

_~Even if they look or act like u :-P~_

_~But seriously, I can babysit if u ever need~_

_~Just give me a few days notice first plz~_

**Lettuce:**

_~Oh Ryou~_

_~That’s so great of u_ _J_ _~_

_~Message or call me if u ever need anything~_

**Zakuro:**

_~U know how to get a hold of me~_

_~Not to mention I’m usually around~_

**Pepaminto:**

_~I’m so happy for u_ _J_ _~_

_~If u need anything, don’t be afraid to get a hold of me~_

**Pudding:**

_~Yay!~_

**Keki:**

_~Yay!~_

**Kiwi:**

_~Ryou…~_

_~I can’t say anything because it’s not my decision~_

_~But, I hope u can handle this all~_

_~Don’t be afraid to get a hold of me or any of the girls~_

**Nashi:**

_~Congratulations…I guess…~_

_~Ryou, it’s not my place~_

_~But, I don’t think ur ready~_

_~But, it’s too late now~_

_~Just make sure u take care of them~_

**Mint:**

_~How the hell can u be so stupid~_

_~Ur supposed to b so smart~_

_~U should have just put them in the system~_

**Berry:**

_~Ur making a big mistake~_

_~Just as the mistake u made when u fucked Maya~_

_~ & those two are going to b nothing but mistakes as well~_

_~U stupid idiot~_

“Well…most of them are nice…” Ryou sighed as he read the texts he received back from the girls.

“I’m sure the others will come around soon enough; they’re all good girls.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Yeah… Although, I don’t know what’s going on with Mint and Berry as of late.” Ryou sighed.

“Yeah…I guess you got me there; I have noticed some weird behavior going on with those two.” Keiichiro said simply.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“How much longer do we have?” Ryou asked; his legs were going numb.

“Not long now; about five or ten minutes…depending on the traffic.” Keiichiro said as he concentrated on the road and traffic ahead of and behind them.

“Mmmm…” They heard Kai and Mai moan as they started waking up.

“Hey you two…” Ryou said in a gentle tone.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“It was nice.” Kai said calmly as he stretched.

Mai didn’t say anything; she just stretched and made stretching noises.

“What are we doing?” Kai asked looking around.

“We are going to get you your new beds, dressers, maybe desks, clothes, toys and such.” Ryou said calmly.

“Weelee?” Mai asked softly as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, really.” Ryou answered calmly as he looked back at the two.

“Ok, we’re here.” Keiichiro said pulling into a parking lot; they were at “Tiny Tot’s Furniture” store.

They didn’t have to drive around the parking lot long to find a spot; they weren’t that busy today.

Once Ryou and Keiichiro got out of the car they opened the backseat and let the kids out.

Kai was just fine as soon as Keiichiro set him on the ground after closing the door; Mai on the other hand fell right over as soon as Ryou set her down.

“Mai, are you alright?” Ryou asked concerned as soon as he helped her up; but she just fell right back to the ground.

“She’ll be ok after a little bit; she always does that after sitting for a very long time. The doctor tells us it’s nothing and that it’s nothing to be concerned about…but I think he was an idiot who didn’t know what he’s talking about. She also has breathing problems; she’s always had breathing problems…” Kai said when Ryou picked Mai up.

“Well…let’s get through today and then we’ll take her to see a doctor in a day or two…” Ryou said as he placed Mai on his hip.

As he was about ready to start moving his phone rang.

“Crap…” Ryou said to himself as he held onto Mai while digging for his phone.

“Do you want me to take her?” Keiichiro asked as Ryou got a hold of his phone.

“Sure.” Ryou said handing Keiichiro Mai.

“Hello?” Ryou asked as soon as he could.

 _“Hello? Is this Mr. Shirogane, Ryou?”_ A voice asked on the other end.

“Yes, this is he. Who is this?” Ryou asked calmly.

 _“My name is Dr. Tatsu Tomo and I’m a pediatrician. More importantly, I’m calling to discuss Kai and Mai. No, I’m not their normal pediatrician; but I’ve received all their paperwork and such from my fill-in. Sorry, I was on vacation when they first came in and then I was really sick and hospitalized myself for awhile. Anyways, I just received all their information, tests and all that two days ago. I was hoping to meet and talk with them today; but I was told that you took them home today.”_ The man on the other end started calmly.

“Yes, I took them home today; they said it was fine.” Ryou answered slightly annoyed.

 _“Oh no; that’s perfectly fine. I didn’t mean to upset or anger you. I just didn’t realize they were releasing them so soon. Anyways, I just wanted to call and tell you what I’ve discovered with both of them…more so with Mai then her brother. I understand now may not be a good time, but would you be willing to make an appointment with me at some point? I’ve also read your file as well; I know that you’re actually very smart. so with that being said I don’t actually need to see you; we can do it right over the phone.”_ Dr. Tomo explained calmly.

“Hold on a second. Do you two want to go play over on that playground for a little bit?” Ryou asked looking at the public playground.

“Sure.” Kai said calmly.

“Are you available now?” Ryou asked calmly as they started walking.

 _“Yes, of course; now is perfect.”_ Dr. Tomo said kind of shocked.

“Stay where I can see you.” Ryou said simply as he let Kai and Mai go play.

“Do you have an answer as to why Mai falls over?” Ryou asked seriously.

 _“Yes, that’s actually why I was calling…well one of the reasons. I would like to start with Kai though if you wouldn’t mind.”_ Dr. Tomo said calmly.

“That’s fine; as long as I get answers.” Ryou answered.

 _“Yes of course. I’m sure as you’ve seen Kai is an exceptionally bright young child while Mai is a little slower. For the most part Kai is normal…except that he has OCD. And then there’s Mai…according to all her files, X-rays, scans and all that her brain is healthy, but is slower. I also looked at all her blood work and videos. From what I gather she’s also weaker than Kai physically as well; she falls quite often. After looking over everything I have figured out that she has rheumatoid arthritis, ADD and asthma.”_ Dr. Tomo exclaimed calmly.

Needless to say Ryou was really shocked…so shocked it took him a little bit to respond.

 _“Mr. Shirogane, are you alright?”_ Dr. Tomo asked concerned.

“Yeah, sorry…are you sure?” Ryou asked hoping this wasn’t true.

 _“Yes, I’m sure…unfortunately. If you ever need to talk more about any of this, please don’t hesitate to contact me…especially when you think she’s ready to be placed on medications or something to dull the pain…if she ever feels pain. However, it’s only a matter of time before she does start to feel the effects of the arthritis; she will feel pain eventually. I’ve already put all this information in the systems, so other doctors will be able to get her information…especially if you ever wish to find her a rheumatologist.”_ Dr. Tomo explained calmly.

“Ok…” Ryou sighed as he sat on a bench, still in shock as he watched Mai playing in the sandbox and Kai was…coming down a tube slide.

 _“I hope this doesn’t deter you from still wanting to keep them.”_ Dr. Tomo said softly.

“Oh no, of course not; I’m keeping them _both_ **forever**. They are mine and nothing’s going to change that. They could be blind or deaf or both or stuck in a wheelchair or anything like that; they’re still perfect the way they are and I’m keeping them _both_. I may have only known them for a few hours, but I love them _both_ already.” Ryou said very determined, not noticing Mai until she fell on his foot.

 _“Well good; I’m extremely happy for you and them. Well, I’m going to let you go. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or any other doctor for her. Have a good rest of the day. Bye.”_ Dr. Tomo said calmly.

“Thanks; you as well. Bye.” Ryou said as they hung up.

“Hey you; what’s wrong?” Ryou asked picking Mai up.

“Love you too.” Mai said softly as she hugged Ryou, placing her face in his shoulder.

“I love you as well.” Kai said coming up to them.

“You two heard all that?” Ryou asked shocked.

“I come up cos I has to potty…” Mai said softly.

“I have good hearing; we both do. We have cat ears and have really god hearing. And, I have to use the bathroom as well.” Kai explained calmly.

“Ok let’s get going.” Ryou said as they headed back to the store along with Keiichiro.

“Hello and welcome to Tiny Tot’s Furniture store! How may I help you today?” A lady asked as soon as Ryou and Keiichiro entered the store with two very red toddlers.

“Bathroom?” Ryou asked right away.

“Yes of course; just straight down that way.” The lady said a smile.

“Thank you.” Ryou said as he and Keiichiro rushed to the bathroom with the twins.

They were only in the bathroom for a few minutes and each held one of the twins over the toilet so one: they wouldn’t fall in. And two: so they wouldn’t get any kind of STDs.

Normally it’s not something Ryou would really care about because he stands to do number one and never does number two. But he has two small children to worry about.

When they got out they then headed to go find beds and such.

“Can I help you with anything?” A younger man asked coming up to them.

“Do you section off by age groups?” Ryou asked as Mai clung to him.

“Yes, we do actually. What ages are you looking for; two and four?” The young man asked politely.

“Actually we’re three year old twins. Our mother used to beat us and we ended up in child protective custody until our father, who didn’t know about us until today, could come get us. So now we’re going to be living with our dad and Uncle Keiichiro.” Kai answered calmly.

“Kai…I don’t believe the nice man needs to know all that; that’s personal business that should stay between us. I’m sorry about all that.” Ryou explained to Kai and then apologized to the man.

“Oh it’s perfectly ok. To be honest my associates and I thought you were a couple who just adopted two little kids. So, our apologies for that. He’s a smart kid, isn’t he?” The man asked looking at Ryou after apologizing for thinking they were gay.

“Yes, he is. And it’s fine; I suppose that’s what it looks like to people to know us.” Ryou said calmly.

“Well anyways…if you go down that way a little ways and then turn right you’ll be there. Or if you want I can take you there.” The store associate said calmly.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Ryou said calmly as Mai continued to cling to him.

Not even five minutes later they arrived in the section that Ryou had needed for the twins.

“Ok. So, when you find what you want, rip off a tag and bring it to the front and they will ring you up and everything. Unless you need anything, I’ll be on my way.” The store associate said calmly and politely.

“Hey Ryou, Keiichiro!” They heard a young man call happily while waving; it was Nashi’s boyfriend Koda.

Koda was nineteen with short navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. He’s human and knows about the mew mew project; he was there when Nashi first transformed. Since then he’s kept the secret and all that; he’s a pretty chill guy.

“Koda, what are you doing here?” Keiichiro asked kind of shocked.

“I work here…and I live down the street. Nashi lives with me as well. She told me about your situation, but I didn’t believe her. Guess I was wrong. Congratulations man! Oh, and don’t worry about Nashi and what she may say. She has baby fever and wants kids so bad right now. I’m just not ready yet; I asked her to give me at least two or three years.” Koda said smiling as he placed his hand on the back of head.

“Wait, Koda; you know these guys?” The young man asked shocked.

“Yeah; they’re my girlfriend’s bosses.” Koda said calmly.

“Seriously?!” The young man screeched, scaring Mai.

“What?” Koda asked calmly.

“Why didn’t you say that before? If I would’ve known that you knew them I wouldn’t have placed that bet along with everyone else! Why didn’t you say they weren’t gay?” The young man asked annoyed.

“I did.” Koda said calmly.

“No you didn’t.” The associate said annoyed.

“Kita said he bet that those two with the kids that came in just a few minutes ago are gay. And then for kicks he goaded you and the others into it as well. I had no clue who you were talking about until they came out of the bathroom and you and Kita said those two. What do you say? And I said I bet they’re not gay and before I could even say anything about knowing them Kita went one way and you went to them. So it’s not my fault none of you stuck around to hear me say that. so now, let’s go to the others and tell them what we now know and let them get what they need so they can be on their way. I’m sure they have a lot to do and get. Sorry about him…and the others. For the most part, most of them are good people. See you all you later.” Koda said as he and the associate went another direction.

“Well that was weird…” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Yeah…he’s actually mature… Anyways, let’s go find you two some beds and stuff. Now don’t let go of my hands; do you two understand?” Ryou said as he set Mai down and took her and Kai’s hands.

“Yes daddy.” Mai said softly.

“Yes of course.” Kai said politely.

“The beds are two the right, the dressers to the left and desks straight back it seems.” Keiichiro said looking around.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

After ten minutes Ryou noticed that Mai was starting to slow down and after another minute or two she fell over again.

“I sowee…” Mai said softly hiding her face, afraid of getting smacked.

“It’s ok; it’s not your fault.” Ryou said as he tried to pick her up; but stopped when he noticed how badly she began to shake.

“She’s afraid of getting hit. Back at our old home, if we fell over for any reason or slowed her down for pretty much anything, she would hit and beat us…” Kai explained calmly.

“Mai, I’m not going to hurt you; all I want to do is love and help you…in any way I can. If that means I have to carry you around the store, I will.” Ryou explained finally able to pick her up only to have her start sobbing into his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

“Wow…I’m so sorry. I mean, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything. I was just coming to see if you needed help with anything. And, to give you two this……it’s about $500 each. Over twenty people wanted in on the bet…twenty of them thought you two were a gay couple while only five didn’t; I am the only one who knew the truth and nobody listened to me. Anyways, it’s only right that you receive the money from the bet because it was wrong for that to even start. And to that I’m very sorry. I may act like an ass or whatever, but that’s because I have to behave here and my mother and her new husband were uber strict so I decided to act out to rebel against them. But certain things…they just bother me.” Koda explained as he handed Ryou and Keiichiro the money from the pool that the others had started.

“Don’t you need the money?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Oh no; I do just fine. Between my job here and the money and house my dad gave me I’m good. Anyways, is there anything I can help you with?” Koda asked smiling.

“Oh well…do you happen to have anything for a special needs child? I was told my daughter has rheumatoid arthritis, asthma and ADD…I mean I’m mainly concerned about the RA when it comes to finding a bed. I don’t want something too high up that she can fall out of and hurt herself at this point…” Ryou explained shocking Keiichiro.

“Yes, I believe we do; please follow me.” Koda explained as he took the lead.

“Is that who was on the phone a little bit ago?” Keiichiro asked as they walked.

“Yeah…he said his name was Dr. Tomo and that he’s been on vacation and out sick for the last two months or so. However long the twins had been there. He was going to check them out, but we got there first. I’m going to call Kenji to make sure everything is true before I freak out. If he’s really a doctor there and all that he said was true I’m going to ask them why they didn’t get info from him. And if it’s not true, I’m going to let them know about this situation. But for now, I have to make sure Kai and Mai are taken care of. But it all makes since with how much she falls over…” Ryou said calmly.

“I sowee…” Mai said softly.

“It’s not your fault; I just wish I would’ve had this information before hand so that I could help you easier.” Ryou said calmly.

“Here we are.” Koda said getting Ryou’s attention.

“These are the only types of beds we have for her age group with her types of issues…” Koda explained calmly.

There were only five different beds.

“Thank you. Is she allowed to try them out?” Ryou asked simply.

“Yes of course; we actually encourage that.” Koda said with a smile.

“Ok Mai…I’m going to set you down. Go find a bed you like.” Ryou said calmly as he set Mai down in front of him.

“Very own bed?” Mai asked confused.

“Yep; you and Kai get your very own beds.” Ryou said with a small sad smile.

Slowly and carefully Mai looked at and tried out all five beds; each time she did Koda would explain in detail about each bed.

In the end she chose the bed that she was half the size of length and width wise…but that just meant that she wouldn’t ever have to change out beds…just mattresses.

The bed itself was a full sized bed that adjusted in height as the child got older; it went up to height that would allow someone who was six foot tall or taller to get in and out easily.

The best part was she could decorate it however she wanted.

“Now all you have to do is find a mattress and blankets and such to go along with it…” Koda said calmly.

“Do you know what type of mattress is in it already?” Keiichiro asked calmly as Ryou sat down next to Mai…along with Kai.

“Yes, of course I do. It’s a memory foam mattress.” Koda explained simply.

“I think that’s the one she wants.” Ryou said as Mai sat there enjoying how the bed felt.

“Kai gwet bed too?” Mai asked softly.

“Yes, he’ll get a bed too.” Ryou said pulling the tag off the bed as he was told to do earlier; he then got up and picked Mai up to go find his bed.

“Does he need a special bed as well?” Koda asked as they started walking away.

“No; physically he’s just fine.” Ryou said as Keiichiro walked ahead and Kai stayed in between them.

In the end…after half an hour of looking Kai got the exact same bed as Mai.

They then went to pick out dressers…

Mai found a light blue dresser with stars all over them and Kai found a dark green dresser with dinosaurs on them. He may be a genius like his father, but he was still just a child who liked certain things little boys liked.

Originally they were going to get them desks, but Ryou and Kai both figured that they would grow out of these desks…considering how small they were. And Ryou would rather just get them desks that they would grow into than grow out of and not be able to use anymore.

Now it was time to check out.

“Hello, did you find everything you needed?” A female cashier asked kindly.

With Koda’s help they found a cashier that wasn’t part of the pool.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Ryou said calmly as he gave her the tickets.

“I’m glad to hear. Do you need someone to come down with the items you’ve picked or do you want them delivered to your home?” The lady asked politely.

“Delivered please.” Ryou replied back.

“Ok. So we have a few different delivery options for you. We have no rush as in one week option which is between five and seven days. We have three day delivery, two day delivery, one day delivery and same day delivery.” The lady said calmly.

“How long would same day be?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Well, let’s see…it’s about five now…so they wouldn’t be there until about eight tonight…” The lady replied looking at a piece of paper.

“Ok…let’s do one day delivery…” Ryou sighed.

“What time are you available tomorrow?” The lady asked calmly.

“Any time between eleven and noon.” Ryou responded.

“Great. So just type your address into here and all will be taken care of.” The lady said handing Ryou a pad while Ryou handed Mai over to Keiichiro.

After a few minutes Ryou was done.

“Ok, then your total for the beds, mattresses, dressers and one day delivery comes to $1,330.00.” The lady said calmly looking at the register.

Keiichiro had given Ryou the $500 Koda had given him and Ryou paid using that and the last $330 on his card.

“Well, that was fun…” Ryou sighed as they hooked the kids up into their borrowed car seats.

“Well…at least that’s taken care of. Now all we need to do is get them clothes, pajamas, shoes, blankets, pillows and toys and such…” Keiichiro said as they got into the car.

Once in the car they heard a loud grumbling noise.

“Are you two hungry?” Ryou asked looking back at the twins…who looked like they were in trouble so they shook their heads.

“Do you like pasta or pizza?” Ryou asked again, this time getting them to nod their head.

“What are you thinking Ryou?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“I was thinking about that Italian place we passed on the way here…I think it’s about half an hour away though. So I was thinking about stopping at that ice cream place down the road to get them something to tide them over until we got there.” Ryou said calmly while clenching and unclenching his fists.

‘How the hell could she do that to them? To my children? To any children at all?!’ Ryou asked himself pissed off.

“Sounds like a plan.” Keiichiro said calmly as they headed off…


	5. Chapter 5

So after about five or ten minutes (because of traffic) they arrived at an ice cream parlor.

“How may I help you? And is this for here or to go? Or if you don’t see anything on our menu that you want you can choose your own flavor combination and toppings using the pay by weight option. It is relatively new; but it’s also very popular.” A lady at the front counter explained kindly.

“I think we’ll do pay by weight. What about you?” Ryou asked looking at his friend.

“I would like a hot fudge sundae with fudge, caramel, extra nuts and no cherries.” Keiichiro explained calmly; he had recently developed an allergy to cherries.

“What size cups and sundae would you like; we have small, medium, large, extra large and jumbo size.” The lady explained.

“Can I get three medium cups?” Ryou asked calmly.

“I’ll take a medium sundae as well, please.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Yes of course. Are these two separate orders or are you all together?” The lady asked calmly.

“It’s one order.” Ryou said simply.

“Ok then. Well, here are your cups; just go over to that area, fill them up with whatever you please and then bring them back and I’ll weigh them for you. Oh, and I know you guys aren’t gay; I’ve been to your café before. Sorry. I just wanted to clarify because my colleges back there are idiots and then there’s how I asked how you were paying. Also, we’ve had guys come in together and others have mistaken them as gay…yeah, that didn’t end well. Oh, I’m sorry again; I don’t mean to bore you or whatever. I’ll let you go.” The lady said becoming embarrassed.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Ryou and Keiichiro said calmly as they went over to the machines.

“Ok…is there anything you can’t have…because of allergies?” Ryou asked looking at Kai and Mai.

“We can’t have shellfish, pineapples or coconuts. I can’t have mangos, apricots or peaches; and she can’t have pears, avocado, guacamole, plums, eggplant, cucumber and squash.” Kai explained calmly.

“Figures…your mother is allergic to a lot of things as well…” Ryou mumbled as Mai clung to him.

“You mean was allergic to a lot of things. I know she’s dead…and I think so does Mai. We both seen her that day we were taken out of our old home. Also grandma and grandpa would always say she was going to die if she kept up with what she was doing.” Kai said calmly.

Ryou just sighed before answering calmly, “Yes, she’s no longer alive…but, that doesn’t mean you need to bring it up…especially in public.”

“Daddy?” Mai asked softly tugging on his shoulder.

“What is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Ice ceam?” Mai asked softly.

“Yes of course. What would you both like?” Ryou asked setting Mai down so he could fill up the cups.

“Chocolate and vanilla.” Kai answered right away while Mai looked.

“Will you let me pick you up so you can see better?” Keiichiro asked calmly, looking at Mai.

“K…” Mai said softly as Ryou filled Kai’s cup up.

“Banilla (vanilla) and nanners (banana) pease.” Mai said softly, somewhat excitedly.

Ryou just got plain vanilla.

Then came the toppings…~_~

Kai topped his with nuts, Oreo cookie crumbs, mini M&Ms, gummy worms and a lot of chocolate sauce.

Mai topped hers with mini peanutbutter cups, a crap ton of sprinkles, Oreo cookie crumbs and chocolate sauce.

Ryou topped his with Oreo cookie crumbs, sprinkles and a little chocolate sauce; he never saw the point in putting too many toppings on his ice cream.

After weighing all the cups and getting Keiichiro’s hot fudge sundae the total came out to be $18.32 and Keiichiro paid; he insisted.

So they found a booth and ate their ice cream where both Kai and Mai ate around the candies and then picked them out and ate them.

By the end of it all, both of Ryou’s legs were numb as he had each of them sitting on his lap seeing as this place didn’t have any booster seats.

“Ok…stay with Uncle Keiichiro and behave; I have to use the restroom.” Ryou said as he got up…slowly as to not fall over.

He was only gone for about four minutes, but to Mai it was forever; it was obvious she was going to be a daddy’s girl while Kai was going to be very independent.

“Ok; are you ready?” Ryou asked standing there.

“Yes.” Kai and Mai replied at the same time.

“Do you two want to get something to eat first or do you want to do the rest of the shopping?” Ryou asked calmly as they exited the parlor.

“Shopping?” Mai asked softly, scared of giving the wrong answer.

“Sure; we can go shopping first.” Ryou said calmly strapping her in while Keiichiro got Kai.

“I think there are a few stores near that Italian place; we’ll check those places out.” Keiichiro suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ryou said as they started driving.

Not long after they left the parking lot Ryou’s phone started ringing; it was Koji calling to let him know he may get a call from a Dr. Tomo; to which Ryou replied with he already did.

Koji just wanted to make sure Ryou was still planning on keeping the twins and Ryou told him what he had told Dr. Tomo earlier.

So they hung up and that was that until their next meeting.

“Hey, isn’t that Ichigo?” Keiichiro asked looking out the car window after reaching the area they wanted to be.

“Yeah, I think so.” Ryou said calmly.

“Should we pull over to see if she needs any help?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Sure, why not.” Ryou said looking onwards.

“What we doing?” Mai asked when she noticed they were slowing down.

“We’re going to see if a really good friend needs any help with anything. Don’t worry; everything’s going to be alright. Ichigo’s a very good person and won’t hurt you.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ichigo, is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked pulling up to Ichigo.

“Oh, it’s just you guys…I thought you were someone else…” Ichigo said taking a deep breath; she didn’t recognize the vehicle they were in.

“Yeah…it’s just us… What’s going on?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“I suppose to have a date with Masaya…but he stood me up. He just texted saying he had a last minute family emergency to attend to…” Ichigo sighed.

“You don’t believe him?” Keiichiro asked concerned.

“Not really, no. This is like the third time in the last week that he’s done something like this…the fifth or so time in the last month… I think he’s cheating on me. The worst part of it all is that my parents went out of their way to bring me here.” Ichigo said annoyed.

“But anyways…how are you? You texted earlier saying you decided to keep your twins…Kai and Mai?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes; that’s correct.” Ryou said calmly.

“How long before you can bring them home?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“They’re in the back; I’m special and get to bring them home earlier than normal because we’ve connected so quickly. But anyways…I know we’re not Masaya, but would you like to hang out and come shopping and then go out to eat with us?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Ummm…” Ichigo started.

“It’s gotta be better than sitting here all day with nothing to do. And then when we’re done with everything we can take you home.” Ryou said simply.

“Is there enough room?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“There’s plenty of space; you can sit in between the twins or in the back. Well, you can sit in between the twins; we’re going to need the space in the back…” Ryou said looking in the back.

“Ok.” Ichigo said finally agreeing.

“Ok. Meet us over in that parking lot; we can get situated better and we won’t be blocking traffic too much then.” Keiichiro explained calmly.

“Ok.” Ichigo said as she started walking over to the near empty parking lot.

Because of traffic they arrived at about the same time.

“Where are we?” Kai asked looking around.

“We’re just picking up our friend. She’s kind of stuck and needs a ride.” Keiichiro said as Ryou got out of the car.

“Why is dad getting out of the car?” Kai asked again.

“Because Ichigo is going to be sitting in the back with you two and so that no one gets hurt, he’s going to take one of you out of your seat so she can get in. And then whoever he takes out, he will put back in.” Keiichiro explained calmly.

“Ok Mai…we’ll let you out so you can stretch your legs. Kai, do you want to get out as well?” Ryou asked calmly as Kai was already unbuckling himself.

Once they got out Ryou set the twins down one by one and they couldn’t help but just to stare at Ichigo.

“Ok… Ichigo, these are my children: Kai and Mai. Kai, Mai, this is Ichigo; she is a very good friend and one of my waitresses at the café I own in which we will be staying until I find a decent place for us and the animals.” Ryou said calmly introducing everyone.

“Animals?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Yes, they came with two kittens and then I decided to get some dogs for protection. However, two dogs turned into four…two dogs and two puppies…but that’s fine… They picked them out so I know they will protect them; and that’s all that matters to me.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Oh…” Ichigo said simply as she watched the twins, who just watched her back.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Kai asked right out, not even bothering to hide his curiosity causing Ichigo and Ryou to blush furiously and Keiichiro to chuckle a little.

“No; she’s just a really good friend.” Ryou said, still red in the face as Mai clung to his leg.

“Oh… Too bad; she’s really pretty.” Kai said nonchalantly.

“So…he’s smart like you I see…” Ichigo said trying to regain her composure.

“So I’ve been told…” Ryou said looking at Kai.

“And what of Mai?” Ichigo asked looking at the little girl hiding behind Ryou’s leg.

“We don’t really know…she’s very shy and quiet; she’s not much of a talker. But, whatever her intelligence…she’s still my daughter and I’ll love her no matter what.” Ryou said kneeling down to pick Mai up.

“She’s smarter than people give her credit for. But, she’s not like me. But that’s ok because I can teach her; she is very capable of learning.” Kai said calmly.

“Ok Kai, that’s enough… While I appreciate you standing up for your sister, there’s also no need to say stuff like that. Mai, it’s ok; Ichigo’s not going to hurt you.” Ryou said placing Mai in front of him.

“Why would I hurt her…either of them?” Ichigo asked confused.

“They were both very abused by their mother and a few of her boyfriends…” Ryou explained trying to remain calm; but Ichigo saw the anger flash across his face.

“Several of her boyfriends…” Kai said remembering as Mai hid her face in Ryou’s leg; so he picked her up.

“I don’t mean to worry you more then you probably already are…but why are her knees swollen?” Ichigo asked looking at Mai’s knees.

“That’s probably the RA. Sorry…Rheumatoid Arthritis.” Ryou explained calmly as Mai cried into his shoulder.

“How old is she? I didn’t think it was possible for kids to get any type of arthritis… And what about him?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“Oh, it’s possible. They’re three. She also has ADD and asthma while Kai is only OCD.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Wow…I’m so sorry.” Ichigo said sincerely.

“It’s ok. To me it doesn’t matter. Just like how intelligent they are; they’re still _my_ kids…and I will do anything and everything for them.” Ryou said determined.

“That’s so great! I’m so happy for you.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Thank you.” Ryou said simply as Mai peaked to look at Ichigo.

“He’s a handsome little guy isn’t he? And she’s just so absolutely adorable!” Ichigo exclaimed looking between Kai and Mai causing their ears and tail to pop out momentarily.

Needless to say, it’s a good thing that Ryou and Keiichiro were standing in front of them so that people in cars couldn’t see them.

“So…they have cat DNA as well then?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes…they do. But that’s because of me and their mother…there’s nothing that can be done about that.” Ryou sighed as it started to rain.

“Well…we’d better get to the car and to our destination…” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Right… Ichigo, you get in first. Actually…do you know how to strap a child into a car seat?” Ryou asked looking directly at her.

“Yes, actually I do.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok then. Can you hook these two up so that no one has to stand in the rain?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Of course; no problem.” Ichigo said with a smile.

‘I wish she wouldn’t smile at me like that…’ Ryou thought to himself as he had Kai get in first, followed by Ichigo and then Ryou set Mai in her chair and shut the door.

It only took Ichigo a few seconds to get them buckled in.

“How…how did you get them buckled in so fast?” Ryou asked looking in the mirror.

“A few years of helping my mom with her daycare business. That was about seven years ago… And then two years later when I was twelve, mom taught me how to do all of that. And then two years ago when all of her clients grew too old for daycare or moved away she shut all that down. I swear she misses it like crazy…but there’s nothing she can do. But since then I’ve babysat here and there.” Ichigo explained calmly as Keiichiro started driving away.

“Ok then…” Ryou said looking ahead.

“Why? Don’t you know how to?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“No…I know how…” Ryou started.

“It just takes them longer…” Kai said in a plain and simple tone of voice as Mai just started at Ichigo.

“Well…not only is he smart like you; but he also has your attitude…” Ichigo said in disbelief.

“Thanks…” Ryou said still looking forward.

“Hello.” Ichigo said softly when she noticed Mai staring at her.

“Daddy’s friend is really pretty.” Mai signed to Kai.

“Yes, I agree…” Kai signed back.

“Awww! That’s so cute!” Ichigo exclaimed happily.

“What’s so cute?” Ryou asked looking back at them.

“They have their own little language.” Ichigo said calmly.

“With their hands?” Keiichiro asked concentrating on the road.

“Yep.” Ichigo said simply.

“That’s sign language. Mai’s not really comfortable with new people…so when she wants to talk to Kai they sign. It’s something they learned when living in a closet at their mother’s…” Ryou explained.

“Oh…it’s still cute. I don’t know what they’re saying…so to me, it’s their own little language.” Ichigo said with a smile.

‘What is this I’m feeling? When Ryou stares at me…I’ve never felt like this before… My hearts beating a mile a minute; it used to do that for Masaya. But lately…I don’t know…it’s different. But for some reason with Ryou…it’s there. Especially the way he talks about his children. But they can’t be the reason…I’ve been feeling like this every time I’ve seen or been around Ryou for the last two or three months…after Masaya went to America for those two weeks…’ Ichigo thought to herself as they made their way to their destination.

Ichigo was so lost in her own thoughts when Mai tugged at her shirt.

“Huh? What is it?” Ichigo asked looking at Mai.

“We’re at the store we need to be at; she’s just trying to get your attention.” Ryou said as he opened Mai’s door and Keiichiro opened Kai’s…


	6. Chapter 6

So Ryou got Mai out of the van while Keiichiro got Kai; they, along with Ichigo ran into the store to avoid getting too wet from the rain.

“So…how do you want to do this?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou and the twins.

“Well…I guess we figure out how to push two kids…” Ryou sighed looking at the carts.

“Or…you could always use one of these…” Ichigo suggested as she grabbed a larger cart with two front seats.

“Where did you find that?” Ryou asked shocked.

“Around the corner. And before you ask; no, they don’t have a section for these. (Even though they should…) A lot of places have them; you just kind of have to look for them.” Ichigo said looking from Ryou to Mai.

“Well…thank you.” Ryou said as he placed Mai in the front, followed by Kai.

“How many carts do you think you’ll need?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“I don’t know…I need to get them pillows, blankets, toys and such, books, puzzles, car seats, other essentials and basically whatever they want or need.” Ryou said calmly.

“We also need to get groceries; we’re running low…and now that you have the twins…” Keiichiro started.

“Sowee…” “Sorry.” Both Mai and Kai said right away, sadly.

“No…you don’t need to be sorry. I’m just saying we’re almost out of food and you two probably have different tastes in food then we do. You two have nothing to be sorry for.” Keiichiro said calmly with a polite, yet sad smile.

“Ichigo, sweetie…what are you doing here?” A lady, Ichigo’s mom asked coming in the store with her husband.

“Yeah…I thought we dropped you off to meet with Masaya.” The man, Ichigo’s dad said right away.

“What are you two doing here? Never mind that I guess. …… Masaya stood me up…again. He called to say he had some kind of family emergency. I would’ve believed him except for the fact that this is the third time this past week and the fifth or so time this last month. And each time it’s a different family member of his…some I don’t think even exist. So…I’ve finally come to the conclusion that he’s cheating on me with someone…but I don’t know who. Umm…anyways, these are my bosses, Ryou and Keiichiro; and these are Ryou’s twins he just found out about and got custody of. They found me standing on the side of the road and offered to let me come with them to get things they need for the twins and then take me out to eat afterwards. Ryou, Keiichiro, these are my parents.” Ichigo explained as she introduced everyone.

“Oh…they’re so cute! Oh Shintaro, the little girl looks so much like Ichigo…except for the eyes. What are their names if you don’t mind my asking?” Sakura asked looking at the twins; Mai hid behind Kai.

“How did you just find out about them?” Shintaro asked looking at the twins.

“Well, this one is Kai and this one is Mai; they’re both three years old. Long story short I had a one night drunk stand with their mother and yeah… She never once told me about them after she disappeared. But, she gave them my last name. For three years their mother abused, tortured and neglected them. She passed away some time ago and when police found them they were very sick from what I was told. I don’t know how long it took for social services to find out that I was their father; but they were in their care for awhile…” Ryou said as calmly as he could.

“A month, two weeks, four days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes and 43 seconds. I kept track after we got out of the hospital.” Kai said calmly.

“Wow…” Ichigo, Sakura and Shintaro said in shock as they looked at Kai.

“Oh yeah…and Kai is a very smart child.” Ryou said calmly.

“And Mai isn’t?” Sakura asked confused.

“Don’t really know; I was told she was slower than most kids her age. I was also informed that Kai has OCD and Mai has Rheumatoid Arthritis, falls over often, has asthma and ADD. But, as I’ve told Keiichiro, the doctor, the agent that got a hold of me and Ichigo; none of that matters to me. They are my children and that’s how it’s going to stay. I don’t care how smart or not they are, what disabilities they have or don’t have; they are mine. And yes, I know I’m only twenty-one…which I guess makes me a teen parent…but I made a mistake and I plan to take responsibility. Now with that being said; you two are **NOT** mistakes.” Ryou explained calmly and then said seriously to his twins.

“Aww; that’s so sweet and amazing! So, what are you here to get? What do you need?” Sakura asked right away.

“Mom…” Ichigo sighed; she knew exactly where this was going.

“Just about everything…except for their beds and dressers; we got those a little earlier.” Ryou said calmly.

“Would you like some help? Where do you live; my husband and I would love to help. I mean, sure we came here to get groceries…but that would probably be best if we waited until we got back into our area. So what do you say?” Sakura asked, not really taking a no for an answer.

“So…you two aren’t couple, are you?” Shintaro asked curious; he holds no animosity towards gays or lesbians, seeing as some of his best friends are gay.

“No, we’re not. Keiichiro is one of my best friends; he is actually more like a brother then anything. After my parents were killed in an accident, he was there and took care of me. As for where we live; we live upstairs in the café I own and run along with Keiichiro. They came with two kittens; and we also got two new dogs and two new puppies. So, with all that being said I’m also looking for an actual home to move in so that they have room and freedom to move around…as well as the animals.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ahh, I see.” Shintaro said looking at the twins.

“Well, let’s get going; everyone grab a cart. Oh wait…so if you don’t have car seats…how did you get them here?” Sakura said happily and then asked.

“They let me borrow some seats until I could get them their own.” Ryou explained as they entered the actual store finally.

“I’m telling you right now; you’re going to regret letting mom help.” Ichigo said to Ryou.

“I heard that young lady.” Sakura said, narrowing her eyes.

“Sorry…” Ichigo mumbled.

In the end they got everything they needed…and then some…

  * Car seats that you don’t have to replace (they adjust to the child as the child grows)
  * Booster seats for at the table
  * Child locks for cupboards and such
  * Gates to put in front of the stairs
  * Baby monitors (because Ryou’s paranoid now)
  * Brushes
  * Toothbrushes
  * New shampoos, conditioners & soaps for kids (strawberry-peach for Mai & watermelon for Kai)
  * Kid friendly toothpaste
  * New kid friendly cups
  * New kid friendly plates/bowels
  * New kid friendly silverware
  * A few heating pads (mainly for Mai-but just in case)
  * Ice packs that can be re-used (they don’t melt-again, mainly for Mai-but just in case)
  * Bandaids (because…you know kids)
  * Kid friendly medications (just in case)
  * New towels
  * Cool nightlights that showed different designs & colors on the ceilings & walls
  * New shoes
  * A crap ton of clothes
  * A crap ton of pajamas
  * A few soft plush rugs
  * Puzzles
  * Books for kids (for Mai)
  * Chapter Books (for Kai)
  * Coloring Books
  * Pillows
  * Two bed sets: 1 dark blue with stars and moons (Mai) & the other dark blue with various planets (Kai)
  * Mai wanted extra, soft/fuzzy blankets & pillows
  * Kai only wanted a few extra pillows
  * Dolls for Mai
  * Stuffed animals/plush/beanie babies for both
  * Various other toys
  * Art supplies
  * 2 CD players
  * Kid friendly CDs
  * Kid friendly DVDs
  * A new, large, flat-screen TV (because Shintaro found out he didn’t have a TV)
  * 2 large play houses for outside (for when they move-they were limited time & Sakura just thought they should have them)
  * A cooking/kitchen play set
  * Fake jewelry for Mai
  * Beanbag chairs (pink, light blue & purple for Mai & dark blue & green for Kai… now let’s see who uses them more-the kids or the animals)
  * Little, plastic tables that can be placed on a bed (blue for Mai & green for Kai)
  * An indoor tent for the living area (for family nights)
  * Some posters
  * 2 of those large balls
  * Ryou had purchased them each a cheapish necklace (a cross for Kai & a rose for Mai)
  * Ryou also got them each a bracelet-both fake leather (blue with a rose carved in it for Mai & brown with a cross carved in it for Kai)
  * Board games
  * Cat food
  * Puppy chow
  * Dog food
  * Beds for the kittens
  * Beds for the puppies/dogs
  * Food/water bowels for the animals
  * They all agreed to get winter stuff when the time came
  * Ryou was also going to order them a necklace with all their information on it once they found a new permanent spot



Sakura wanted to get them tablets, but that’s where Ryou put his foot down and said no…Keiichiro, Ichigo and Shintaro agreeing in the background.

“Thanks for all the help.” Ryou and Keiichiro said as they exited the store…each one of them pushing a cart…along with a store assistant pushing the bigger stuff behind them.

“Oh, it was no problem; we were happy to help.” Sakura said as her stomach growled.

“Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We’re going to go to an Italian place a little ways away. It’s the least I can do for all the help you’ve given.” Ryou said as he put the kids in the van so that they could stay out of the rain.

“Oh…sure. But are you sure you can afford all this?” Sakura asked concerned.

“I’m sure. And price isn’t a problem. Sure this is the most I’ve spent…ever; but they’re worth it.” Ryou said calmly.

“Then, I guess we’re in. Thanks again.” Shintaro said as they started filling up the van; they also ended up placing some of the things in Shintaro’s and Sakura’s vehicle as they ran out of room in the van.

Once everything was all situated, it was off to the restaurant.

“I can’t believe how well behaved those two are being right now. When Ichigo was that age, she was always all over the place.” Shintaro said embarrassing Ichigo.

“Dad!” Ichigo cried out quietly, embarrassed.

“What are you doing hunny?” Sakura asked after a little bit when she saw Ichigo on her phone.

“Just posting on social media.” Ichigo replied calmly before food came to them.

_~Having a great night despite being stood up…again._

_Spent the afternoon with Ryou, his twins, Keiichiro & my parents._

_Helped Ryou get his kids things they would need._

_Now, we’re all out to eat at a really nice restaurant.~_

“So Ryou…you said you were looking for a new place to move to?” Sakura asked as Mai struggled to use her fork.

“Yeah. I’ve been living in my café for years now. And if it were just me and Keiichiro still, it would be fine. And I suppose its ok with the twins added; there are enough rooms. But we also have all the animals now…and it’s really not fair for them. I do run a business and it wouldn’t be fair to keep them upstairs in their rooms all the time. It’s just time to move into a slightly bigger place.” Ryou said as he help Mai with her food.

Ryou got linguine with pesto sauce

Ichigo got Shrimp Alfredo

Keiichiro got three meat lasagna

Kai got spaghetti and meatballs

Mai got Chicken Alfredo with broccoli

Sakura got cheese stuffed manicotti

Shintaro got a meat lover pizza because he’s not much for pastas

It was there that Ryou discovered that Kai didn’t like Alfredo sauce and Mai didn’t like tomato sauce.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid who likes broccoli…” Shintaro said as they watched as Mai at a piece of broccoli.

“Well…when you’re abused like they were…they’ll eat just about anything they can…” Ryou sighed.

“But anyways, back to moving… What kind of place are you looking for?” Sakura asked again.

“Why are you asking him all this?” Shintaro asked becoming suspicious.

“Because I know he needs to get a home soon; we can help him.” Sakura said simply.

“Well…I was thinking a two story building so that way Keiichiro can have his own space upstairs while the twins and I are downstairs. Because of her RA, it would be easier for her to be downstairs. Or if he really didn’t mind, I would say a house with just one floor and a basement. Something with a decent sized yard for the dogs and for them to play.” Ryou said honestly.

“Hey, you know me; whatever you want I’m good with.” Keiichiro answered honestly.

“You know…I think I might know a place for you actually. There’s a house down the street from us. I know the owner and I know he hasn’t sold it yet; I can send him a text now if you want to look around some time. It’s a two story house with both a basement and an attic; the backyard is huge and already fenced in. And there’s already a play set in the yard; it has three or four swings, a slide and some monkey bars I think. Unfortunately, he lost of his children in a freak accident and his ex-wife left him…taking all but one of their children with her. His child, his daughter that she refused to take with has RA as well and he designed that house around her needs…including wheelchair accessible if it comes down to it. But it’s up to you.” Sakura explained as she watched as Ryou helped Mai eat.

She has no problem eating itself, but the fork and spoon she received were too big and it was clear that the RA had set in her wrists; she couldn’t quite turn them properly.

“Yeah, send him a text; I would like to check it out. Sorry Ichigo…I know we don’t get along very well most of the time at work…but this is for my kids.” Ryou said as he ate and helped Mai.

“No, it’s fine; I completely understand. If it’s a safe place for them, that’s all that matters. Besides, if you get this place, you’ll never be able to escape me asking for a raise.” Ichigo with a smile; it was more of a joke and Ryou saw it.

“Yeah…” Ryou sighed.

“Ok, it’s all set up; he said you can come around and look at the house. What time is best for you?” Sakura asked.

“Well let’s see…their beds and dressers will be here tomorrow between eleven and noon. So…any time after two so I can get them fed and such.” Ryou said looking at Sakura; Mai was now refusing her food as she was full.

“He said that was fine…how about 2:30 or 3:00?” Sakura asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ryou said calmly.

“Oh wait…he said if you were available tonight, he would be willing to wait until 9:30…” Sakura said looking at Ryou.

“Even better…the faster I find a place, the faster I can open the café back up.” Ryou said simply.

“Yay!” Sakura said happily.

After about another fifteen minutes Ryou paid for the food and they were on their way home...


	7. Chapter 7

“So…now what?” Ichigo asked looking around.

“We take Ryou, Keiichiro and the twins to meet Mr. Fukuyumi and go from there.” Sakura said calmly.

“Right…” Ichigo said simply.

Ichigo was just about to get into the van when she heard giggling and chuckling that sounded familiar to her.

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Ryou asked as he held onto both Kai and Mai while Keiichiro held the leftover food in the to-go boxes.

“No… I knew it! Wa-wait…what the hell?!” Ichigo yelled both pissed off and shocked at the sight in front of her: Masaya was indeed cheating on Ichigo…but it wasn’t with some girl from school; it was Mint!

“Ichigo? What are you doing here? I didn’t think you could afford this area.” Mint and Masaya asked and then said shocked.

“I invited her…and her parents…” Ryou said coming around the corner with Keiichiro and Ichigo’s parents.

“You? Why would _you_ bring her to a nice place like this? I thought you hated each other!” Mint asked, nearly screeching.

“Well…asides from she does most of the work around the café and deserves something like this; she was supposed to go on a date with her boyfriend, but was stood up. And she helped me out a great deal today. She, her parents and Keiichiro of course. And I don’t hate Ichigo. We not get along the greatest; but I don’t hate her. I also don’t give her enough credit when she does most of the work around the café…well she used to do it all. The others help out more now from what I understand… All but you…” Ryou said looking at Mint.

“And Berry’s stopped working as of late…” Ichigo and Mint said at the same time.

“Great…and why is that?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Ryou…maybe now isn’t the time for that…perhaps you should discuss that when Kai and Mai aren’t outside in the cold…” Keiichiro suggested.

“Yeah…you’re right; we’ll discuss this when you get back to work. I will text you and let you know…” Ryou sighed.

“I can’t believe you two did this to me… I don’t even want to hear any of your excuses. You and I are done and I don’t want to talk to you unless it has to do with work. Goodbye!” Ichigo exclaimed as she walked back to the van.

“Ichigo, do you want to come home with us?” Shintaro asked looking at his daughter after glaring at Mint and Masaya…especially Masaya.

“No…I think I’ll go with Ryou, Keiichiro, Kai and Mai.” Ichigo said as she got into the van.

“But…” Shintaro started.

“Shintaro…MmmMmm; just let her be. She doesn’t want to go to her parents about something like this right away; she’ll come to us when she’s ready. Let’s give her her space for now. let’s just get home and everything.” Sakura said calmly as she dragged her husband to their car.

“Ryou, just get in; I’ll get them buckled up and everything.” Ichigo said as calmly as she could.

“Ok…” Ryou said as Kai crawled over to his seat and Mai sat there waiting.

After a few minutes they were ready to go.

It took a few minutes because Masaya stood in front of the van, pleading to be able to talk to Ichigo.

“I sowee…” Mai said softly, sadly as she gently rubbed Ichigo’s arm.

“Thanks; but it’s not your fault. And to be honest…I’m kind of relieved. It just hurts that it was with someone who I thought was my friend. Oh well; it is what it is…” Ichigo sighed.

After a few minutes of just ignoring him, Masaya finally got the point and left…with Mint.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Ichigo, what are they doing?” Ryou asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Ummm…they’re both sleeping.” Ichigo replied as she looked from one sleeping child to the other.

“Ok. I was wondering why it was so quiet back there… How are you doing?” Ryou said simply and then asked out of pure concern.

“I’m good actually. I’m just glad that I know and that I know who it was with. Like I said to Mai, I’m just hurt that it was with someone who I thought I trusted…someone who was my friend. But don’t worry about me; worry about Kai and Mai; they need you more.” Ichigo said calmly; she really was happy…and she was just going to cry alone in her room later anyways.

“Ok…” Ryou said simply; he was still worried about Ichigo as well.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

They had just arrived at the house that Sakura was telling Ryou about; it was four houses away from them.

It was about 8:30PM and both twins had woken up as soon as the van stopped.

“I know this house…” Ichigo said looking around.

“Home?” Mai asked softly; they sat in the van waiting for the owner to arrive.

“Maybe; we’ll have to wait and see.” Ryou said calmly as Kai unbuckled himself.

“Is that the guy?” Kai asked looking out the car window as a car arrived after a few seconds.

“It must be; Ichigo’s parents are getting out of the car.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Let’s get going then.” Ryou said as Ichigo unbuckled Mai.

Like before, as soon as Mai stepped out of the van, she fell over. But she didn’t cry as Ryou picked her up.

“I would like to walk.” Kai said calmly.

“Stay close to me, Keiichiro or Ichigo.” Ryou said strictly.

“Hi Mr. Fukuyumi.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Aww Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya; it’s so good to see you. Are these the people you were telling me about? You didn’t tell me Ichigo had kids.” Mr. Fukuyumi said kind of shocked.

“Oh no; no, no, no!” Ichigo and her parents said at the same time.

“This is Shirogane, Ryou and he’s Ichigo’s boss; they’re just really good friends. The twins are his, but they’re not hers.” Sakura said calmly.

“Oh, I see. Sorry about that. It’s just that the little girl looks very much like Ichigo. Well, it’s nice to meet you. The little girl has arthritis? That’s why Sakura said you were looking for a house like mine.” Mr. Fukuyumi said calmly looking at Ryou.

“Yes, that’s correct. This is my best friend/brother, Keiichiro; he will also be living with me and my kids, Kai and Mai, who are three.” Ryou explained as he and Mr. Fukuyumi shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Well, if you’re serious about buying my house to make into a home for you and your family; please follow me and I’ll show you around.” Mr. Fukuyumi said professionally.

“Would you guys like to come look around as well?” Ryou asked Ichigo and her parents.

“You want us to come with?” Ichigo and Sakura asked shocked.

“Well, it’s thanks to you that we get the chance to look at this place and all that. Not to mention…Ichigo, you need to know the layout if you’re going to watch the twins for me from time to time like you offered.” Ryou said calmly.

“You offered to start babysitting again?” Shintaro asked as they followed Mr. Fukuyumi.

“Ok I built his house fifteen years ago when my daughter was four…after my wife left me. Boy was she pissed that she didn’t get this because I built if after my divorce. But oh well, I needed a place for my child and I couldn’t find something suitable for her.” Mr. Fukuyumi said calmly.

“If you don’t mind my asking; why are you selling this place if you built it specifically for your daughter?” Ichigo asked confused.

“My daughter moved in with her boyfriend of eight years; he’s a great guy and I know will take care of her. They live seven hour away in a really nice house that’s suited for her as well. I recently bought a small house out that way so I could still be close to her. And so that she can always have a place to come home.” Mr. Fukuyumi explained.

“But not here?” Shintaro asked.

“No; she’s not a fan of this town…but that’s her business. But I figured it was time to move. But to be honest I’m going to be very picky with who I sell this home to. I was actually very shocked when I got that text from Sakura. I thought it was a joke or something at first; but when she finally convinced me I was sure that this was fate. Anyways, I built this house with two floors with the intent of having family or guests over. There are three bedrooms downstairs along with a living room, kitchen, dining area, one full bathroom and a half bathroom. The upstairs also has three bedrooms, a living room, a full bathroom and a half bathroom; I’m sorry, there’s no kitchen or dining room up there. There is an attic, but that is just used for storage. And there is a basement that is currently divided into a game room, pool room and art area. The game room is just a regular sized room meant for playing video games; you can always change that if you or they’re not into video games. The art room and pool area are the biggest of the three areas. My daughter really liked pottery and painting; so that’s why I had that room made. There are four potter’s wheels and a kiln down there just so you know. I would hope I wouldn’t have to tell you this; but don’t let the children play or use the kiln. And finally the pool area has two pools and a hot tub. That was built for my daughter’s theory and relaxation…that, and I like to swim as well. One of the pools only goes up to two feet while the other one goes up to five feet…so no diving in either of the pools. The hot tub only goes up to three feet standing up. Oh, and my daughter was slightly paranoid…so there is a part of the house that nobody except for me and her know about. I will get to that later. My daughter was in a wheelchair from time to time and she liked to go from place to place on her own…so I do have two different elevators installed. We had dogs at one point (she has the last one with her now) so the backyard is fenced in. Even if you don’t have dogs, I find having a fenced in back yard useful for little kids. I had two sons who used to visit on the weekends…so there is a tree house in the back. I was just up in it the other day; it’s still very sturdy. I also built a play house as well when my daughter was a little older than your twins.” Mr. Fukuyumi explained once they stepped inside before he showed them around.

“So you like to build things?” Keiichiro asked looking around.

“Oh yes; I love wood work and using my hands. The only thing that I regret to say that I didn’t build was the playground; that I bought. Anyways, let me show you around.” Mr. Fukuyumi explained with a smile.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Wow…this house is a lot bigger than I thought it was.” Sakura said once they got a door in the kitchen.

“Thanks; I like having that illusion. I also just recently updated everything about six months ago…except for the fire/smoke and carbon monoxide alarms; those I just upgraded a few weeks ago. Fire alarms are changed every ten years and carbon monoxide alarms should be changed every five to seven years. Anyways…before I took you on the tour, I said that my daughter was a little paranoid and that I would explain that later. Well before her mother and I divorced we lost one of our sons when a group of people broke in and inadvertently caused his death… From what I understand, the group just wanted to rob us, not thinking anyone was home. My son was up using the bathroom when they ran into him; he ran to get us and ended up losing balance and went over the banister and then was crushed by something heavy. This was when we were living in a three story house. But anyways, my daughter was always terrified of something like that happening again…so I had this built.” Mr. Fukuyumi said leading everyone down a dark winding stair case to a large iron door.

“This is a safe room…area type of place. There is a family room, three small bedrooms, a small kitchen/dining area and a bathroom. It was mainly used for storms or if there were any intruders…which thankfully we never had.   But it sure did come in handy for storms. Each room has a full sized bed in them…except for my daughter’s room; that actually has a bunkbed set in there because she had friends over a few times when we had storms…so it was just easier to have bunkbeds. But that’s the house. What do you think?” Mr. Fukuyumi asked as they made their way back upstairs to the main house.

“It’s really nice; it seems like it would be the perfect house for Mai, Kai and the animals. How much are you asking for? I can imagine with how big, nice and how accommodating to disabilities, it’s not cheap.” Ryou said as he held onto two sleeping toddlers.

“Ryou, do you need help with one of them?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“No, I’m good. Thanks for asking though.” Ryou said calmly.

“He actually has a great handle on those two…” Shintaro said watching him.

“Well, from what I understand, you just found out about them and just got everything they needed…so if you need I can work on the price with you.” Mr. Fukuyumi said calmly.

“Whatever works for you. I am just fine on whatever you want. Why don’t you give me a price and we can work something out. I can write you a check right now.” Ryou said simply; he wanted this house for Mai.

In the end Ryou ended up paying $250,000 for the house even though originally Mr. Fukuyumi wasn’t going to settle for anything less than $350,000. But Ryou reminded him of himself and his own daughter.

“Thank you so much.” Ryou said shaking Mr. Fukuyumi’s hand.

“No, thank you. Take care of those kids of yours; they’re going to be your everything; your entire world.” Mr. Fukuyumi said seriously.

“Thank you. So when can my family and I move in?” Ryou asked.

“You can move in as soon as you’re ready.” Mr. Fukuyumi said with a smile.

“Ok; thanks so much.” Ryou said again; he was very grateful.

“You’re welcome. Have a good night. Oh and here’s the keys.” Mr. Fukuyumi said handing Ryou the two copies of the keys before leaving.

“So now what?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“I guess, I take them back to the café for the night, wait for the beds and dressers and then start moving into the house tomorrow…” Ryou said looking at the house.

“That would be what’s for the best. It would be best that they aren’t shuffled from one place to another to another in just a matter of days or weeks.” Keiichiro said very proud of Ryou.

“What would you like us to do with all our stuff in your car?” Ryou asked looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“We’ll call out of work tomorrow and we’ll just leave the car in the garage. Feel free to call us whenever you want or can; we’ll come get you with a moving truck or two…” Sakura said with a smile.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…” Ryou and Keiichiro started.

“Nonsense! We’d love to help! And I’m sure Ichigo could use a day away from school and Masaya. Now no arguing; call us tomorrow. Have a good night.” Sakura said having the last word as she had Shintaro and Ichigo get into their car while Ryou and Keiichiro got the twins in their van and headed off to the café to await for tomorrows events…


	8. Chapter 8

** One Week Later: **

It had been a full week since Ryou had received the news that he was the father of three year old twins, Kai and Mai.

He was so thrilled that he didn’t have to go through any kind of court or anything to change their last names…seeing as they already had his last name.

It had also been a week since Ryou bought his very first house…one that was suitable for Mai; they had just got everything situated and were just getting settled in.

Thanks to Keiichiro, Ichigo, Ichigo’s parents, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Pepaminto, Keki, Kiwi, Pie, Tart, Kish, and a little bit of Nashi, they got everything packed up, loaded up into two different moving trucks, to the house, unloaded, unpacked and set up in the new house in four and a half days.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Sakura and Zakuro worked full time… Everyone…especially Mint, who didn’t help, was very shocked that Zakuro took off her modeling and acting career to help; Mint was just overall shocked that Zakuro approved of all of this and was helping out in the first place.

Ichigo helped straight through the first two days before she had to go back to school; and then she helped whenever she could.

Lettuce, Pepaminto, Pudding and Keki helped out whenever they could between school and babysitting or family wanted them home for family time.

Kiwi and Nashi didn’t start helping until they realized that Ryou wasn’t going to change his mind and that he genuinely cared for his twins…and that he could do it. Kiwi started helping somewhere in the second day while Nashi only started halfway through the third day.

Pie, Tart and Kish only come around to help when Lettuce, Pudding and Pepaminto are there helping; for them it’s awkward to be around Ichigo’s parents when it’s just them.

Even Kai and Mai helped as much as they could.

Koda wasn’t able to help because he ended up coming down with the flu and he didn’t want to get the kids or any of the others sick.

Mint, Berry, Masaya and Tasuku didn’t help for multiple reasons:

  * They think Ryou is making a mistake
  * Ichigo & Mint can’t stand to be around each other
  * Masaya can’t be there
  * Berry is supporting Mint & Masaya’s relationship
  * Mint is lazy
  * Tasuku suppose Berry 100%



“Thank you all for helping us get our new home set up.” Ryou said as he sat on his new couch…thanks to Sakura and Shintaro.

Sakura and Shintaro had gone out and bought a new couch for their living room because Sakura wanted to redecorate…so she talked to Shintaro and they decided to give Ryou their old one.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the old couch; it was just used.

Oh, they had also given him their two recliners as well seeing as they also bought new chairs as well. The reasoning behind that was because they never really used the recliners; they didn’t find them comfortable…but the twins did.

They deiced that the second floor would just be used for Keiichiro and guest rooms; they turned the living area into a place for meetings or work related stuff…A.K.A. Mew Mew related stuff.

“You’re so very welcome!” Everyone chimed in at once.

“So…when is that guy supposed to be here?” Zakuro asked looking at Ryou.

“He was already here two hours ago. He said he approves of the house, all the things that I got the twins and all the child safety stuff that Sakura and Shintaro helped me and Keiichiro set up. He was also really shocked that I went this far to make sure that both twins were accommodated. I had returned the car seats he had let me borrow until I got them their own two days after I got them. Now, I just have to wait for another agent to come around once a month for five months…hopefully to go over everything.” Ryou said calmly. (a.n.: if you haven’t noticed…I don’t actually know how social services work…I really couldn’t find anything online because I didn’t know how to correctly word what I wanted to ask…so I just made something up…)

“Well that’s good. How are you doing?” Nashi asked calmly.

“I’m doing good; the twins are great and so well behaved.” Ryou said looking at Kai and Mai as they sat in the recliners; Kai was reading with music and Mai was watching some movie on Ryou’s tablet.

“Well that’ll all change…hopefully. Hopefully they can relax and just become normal kids.” Ichigo said with a soft smile.

“But not too much…I want them to be normal kids who have fun and get into some trouble here and there; but I also want them to continue to be well behaved.” Ryou said right away.

“Right…” Shintaro said looking a different way.

“I’m sure they’ll be perfect angels all their lives.” Sakura said with a smile making Shintaro fall over.

“Thank you…but even if they aren’t perfect angels, they’ll always be perfect in other ways. And nobody is perfect…just perfect how they are.” Ryou said calmly.

“Perfectly said.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Well anyways, I should be headed out; I promised Koda I’d come visit him and bring him some of his favorite soup that I make. I’m really happy for you, Ryou; I really am.” Nashi said with a smile as she hugged Ryou before heading out.

“Yeah, I have to go to…I have a modeling shoot that I absolutely can’t miss…as they put it. I’ll be around later.” Zakuro said heading out.

Pudding, Tart, Keki and Kiwi had already left for personal family reasons.

After Zakuro left Pie took Lettuce home after saying their goodbyes along with Kish and Pepaminto.

“I’m so glad you got what you needed. I have to head home and start making dinner. Speaking of which…Ryou, your food is in the crock pot and should be done within half an hour or so. Ichigo, dinner will be in half an hour or so; I’m making pizza.” Sakura said with a smile as she hugged him before leaving; Shintaro following her out.

“I’m sorry about them…” Ichigo sighed.

“No, it’s perfectly fine. You’re really lucky to have your parents and they are very lovely people.” Ryou said calmly as Mai got down and ran to the bathroom.

“At least they know they don’t have to ask to use the bathroom when at home now.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Yes…the first two days was not easy with that situation…especially with Mai.

On the way back to the living room Mai fell down about half way back; but she got back up and started waddling back.

“Say Mai…” Ryou started.

“Yes?” Mai asked softly.

“Why don’t we get you into some jammies for the night? No, you don’t have to go to bed; but it is getting late.” Ryou said calmly, looking at his daughter.

“Otay…” Mai said softly.

“Now I just have to get Kai’s attention…” Ryou sighed.

Right after he said that Mai went up to Kai and waved in his face.

“What is it?” Kai asked looking at Mai concerned.

“Daddy says jammy time…” Mai said softly.

“Ok.” Kai said as he climbed off the chair and headed to his room.

“Hahaha… Guess you could’ve just done that.” Ichigo said laughing.

“Did I do wong?” Mai asked softly.

“No; you did just fine.” Ryou said picking Mai up and took her to her room to change her.

“Ryou, I’m going to head out now; I’ll see you later.” Ichigo said before Ryou headed to Mai’s room.

“Ok; see you later.” Ryou replied back.

** With Sakura & Shintaro: **

“So what’s up? Why didn’t we just have Ichigo come home with us?” Shintaro asked confused as he and his wife walked home.

“Don’t you see it?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“See what?” Shintaro asked confused.

“Ichigo and Ryou…they like each other. And I figured if she stayed there for a little bit, they would tell each other.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Sakura…” Shintaro started.

“Don’t you even say it…if they like each other let them like and love each other. Also, you know damn well that Ichigo can’t have kids…and those kids really seem to like her.” Sakura explained.

“Sakura, they don’t even really know her; they’ve only known each other for a week. And yes, I know Ichigo can’t have kids; she knows it and it upsets her.” Shintaro said calmly.

“I want my daughter to be happy! And if it’s with Ryou and his kids, then so be it! Now, let’s go home and start dinner!” Sakura exclaimed annoyed as she kept walking.

“Crap…” Shintaro mumbled to himself as he followed his wife; he decided to stop talking because he had the feeling if he kept going, he’d be sleeping on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

** Two Weeks Later: **

Ryou was giving the twins a bath when they heard Ichigo run in.

He only knew it was her because he could hear her; she was not happy.

“Ryou, where are you?” Ichigo called throughout the house.

“I’m giving the twins a bath, getting them ready to therapy. Then we’re going to go to the zoo, park and then have a picnic later!” Ryou called back.

“Can I come in; or would that be too awkward or something?” Ichigo asked through the door.

“No, that’s fine; you can come in.” Ryou replied calmly.

When she walked in Ryou was just getting finished with washing Kai; Mai was next.

“So what’s going on? Why are you so…frustrated?” Ryou asked calmly as he rinsed the soap off of Kai.

“Masaya and Mint…” Ichigo said as calmly as she could.

“Are you ready to get out and get dried off; or do you want to wait until Mai is done? What did they do this time?” Ryou first asked Kai and then Ichigo.

“I want out please.” Kai said politely as he lifted his arms. As smart as he may be, he’s still too short to get in and out of the tub on his own.

“They won’t leave me alone. He keeps saying how sorry he is and how he wants to get back together…how he can date both me and Mint at the same time. And she also keeps saying how sorry she is and how she doesn’t want this to ruin our friendship and that she wouldn’t mind Masaya dating the both of us at the same time. She’s only interested in…umm…personal time.” Ichigo explained as Ryou wrapped Kai in a towel and set him on the toilet.

“You mean time to play stupid games, smoke different things and drink?” Kai asked calmly, thinking he knew the answer. As smart as he was, sex was one of the few subjects he didn’t know about.

“Yes; that’s exactly what she means.” Ryou said as he started washing Mai up.

Once Ryou found out that sex was a subject that Kai didn’t know about, he immediately wanted to keep it that way until he was much older; both of them. And Ichigo knew that.

It already bothers him that they both know so much about drugs and such.

“Do you need help washing her?” Ichigo asked seriously, noticing that he seemed to be having a difficult time with certain areas.

“Do you mind?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“No; it’s better than watching whatever it is I’m watching now. How have you been getting her cleaned these past two weeks?” Ichigo asked.

“Your mother always seemed to pop up at just the right time and she always washed them…” Ryou said calmly. It was now Saturday.

“Jeez. Did you tell her that you are capable of washing them on your own…well rather that you will be capable of washing them on your own?” Ichigo asked teasing him a little.

“I tried…but that woman is very persistent…and scary.” Ryou said remembering.

“Yeah…that’s what my dad says as well. But I’ll talk to her later tonight.” Ichigo said as she washed up Mai.

“So what did you say to Masaya and Mint?” Ryou asked calmly.

“I told them that they were crazy and that I didn’t or couldn’t be friends with them anymore and that I hope they were happy together. Although, I used a lot of different choice words…that I won’t say in front of the twins.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Good; they’ve probably heard too much swearing in their short lives enough as it is already. I try my best not to swear around them.” Ryou said calmly.

“But sometime the words slip out?” Ichigo asked smiling.

“Yes…” Ryou admitted dully.

“Anyways, what brings you here? Why didn’t you go to one of the girls? I mean I suppose I know why you didn’t go to your parents… But why me and not your friends?” Ryou asked confused.

“But you are my friend. And…you were there that day when I found them on their date. Umm…anyways; all done.” Ichigo said becoming flustered as she wrapped Mai up and set her on the toilet.

Kai had long since got dressed and went out to read the first _Harry Potter_ book. He had noticed Ichigo reading the fourth book last week and asked what it was about.

** Flashback: **

“What are you reading?” Kai asked when Ryou dropped him and Mai off at Ichigo’s place so he and Keiichiro could run an errand; Ichigo was on the couch reading.

“Hmm? I’m reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. I’m reading it for a school book report.” Ichigo responded looking at Kai.

“What’s it about?” Kai asked curiously.

“It’s a fantasy about witches and wizards…mainly one by the name of Harry Potter. But, this is the fourth book in a series of seven; it really wouldn’t make since unless you read the first three first.” Ichigo explained.

“So I’m guessing you’ve read those already?” Kai asked looking at her.

“Yes, I have; I had to. I actually have to read all seven for my book report…” Ichigo replied, sighing.

“You no lwike dem?” Mai asked doing her best to climb up next to Ichigo along with Kai.

“No, I do; they’re pretty good so far. I just wish I had picked a shorter book series… But I guess…I chose what I chose; the _Harry Potter_ series.” Ichigo mumbled.

“So you chose the _Harry Potter_ series; what were the other choices?” Kai asked interested.

“Well the other choices were _The Dark Tower_ series which has eight books in it, _The Lord of the Rings_ series plus _The Hobbit_ and _The Silmarillion_ which is five books total, _The Maze Runner_ series which has five books or _The Hunger Games_ which has only three books.” Ichigo explained.

“So…you chose the Harry Potter series? Why didn’t you choose one of the others?” Kai asked confused.

“Well…school isn’t one of my strong suits. I mean I do enough to pass everything; but I was falling behind in that class. So…I figured I’d do my best to get my grade up and chose _Harry Potter_. I like fantasy and I like to read; it wasn’t eight books and it wasn’t too short. Now, thanks to your dad not having the café open I’ve been able to actually get through a good chunk of these. I’m almost done with this one and will be able to move onto the next book soon. And then I have to write a very large report on them at the end. But it’ll be fine; I’ll get through them.” Ichigo explained and then finished with determination.

“You are so weird.” Kai said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Ichigo said with a smile; she’s heard worse.

Mai was sitting there, confused, not knowing what was going on.

“So how are you two doing?” Ichigo asked looking at the twins.

“I’m good.” Kai said looking more book then Ichigo.

“I can let you borrow my books if you want; so that you can read them.” Ichigo said calmly, seriously.

“Really? Thanks; I’d love that! When can I borrow it?” Kai asked excitedly.

“I will get you them when I can find them; I placed them in my closet and they just kind of got misplaced. So as soon as I them I will give them to your dad.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok; thanks!” Kai said excitedly.

“You’re welcome. And what about you Mai?” Ichigo asked looking at Mai, letting her have some time in the spotlight.

“I go-good; I lwike Pooh Bear, Tigger a-and Tink-Tinkerbelle. Bu-but I lwike Tigger most.” Mai said stutter her words a little.

“Really now? Let me tell you a secret; I used to really like Tinkerbelle as well and I’m pretty sure I still have a few things with her on them. When I find them I’ll get them to you.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Weelee?” Mai asked perking up even more.

“Of course. Now, I just have to figure out something for Kai… Hmmm…maybe I’ll just give him my _Harry Potter_ books if he likes them.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Awesome! Thank you so much!” Kai exclaimed happily.

“Ta-tank you.” Mai said softly.

About an hour later Ryou showed up to pick the twins up.

“Hey, come on in.” Sakura said with a smile, inviting Ryou in; Keiichiro was out with Zakuro seeing as they both had time off at the same time.

“Thank you. How are they? How were they? I’m sorry to just drop them off with you guys at last notice.” Ryou said walking inside.

“They were perfect; they’re sleeping right now. Ichigo, how long have they been asleep?” Sakura asked Ichigo, who was still reading the fourth _Harry Potter_ book.

“They are both in my bed; Mai has been sleeping for about twenty minutes and Kai only fell asleep ten minutes ago. Kai asked what I was reading, so I told him; he is now really interested in reading Harry Potter. So without even thinking to ask you I told him I’d let him have the books… Well actually, I told him he could borrow them and then if he liked them he could keep them. And I only told him he could keep them because I told Mai she could have my old Tinkerbelle things because she said she liked her, Pooh Bear and Tigger; Tigger is her favorite. But, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first.” Ichigo said sincerely sorry.

“It’s perfectly ok. I’ve read the harry potter books before; they’re not horrible. Not to mention, he’s a smart kid and knows about most everything…except sex. And I like to keep it that way.” Ryou explained.

“Ok. And yes, I agree.” Ichigo said calmly.

“So, how was she? You said she talked to you? Told you kind of what she liked?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah; she was good. But she’s usually always good.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“How was her speech; did she stutter or have troubles speaking?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yeah actually…I noticed that. What’s going on?” Ichigo and Sakura asked looking at Ryou.

“That social service worker that came to check up on us, the house and everything about four days ago; he wanted to talk to the twins alone. I get it, its procedure; I said it was fine. He started with Kai and that went just fine. But when it came to Mai; the interview went ok I guess. But then he let her go on the steps on her own thinking she was just fine. Everything was not fine as she fell down the cement stairs and hit her head at least three times before I was able to get to her. I took her to the ER right away and. They said that she was pretty banged up and could have some minor brain damage which may lead to speech impediments. For the first day and a half she was fine…or well she seemed fine. After that she started stuttering and falling over more.” Ryou explained.

“I sowee…” Mai said softly, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s not your fault. How did you get downstairs on your own?” Ryou asked picking her up.

“I slide down on my butt.” Mai said softly.

“So what happen or what’s going to happen to the worker?” Sakura asked.

“Not a whole lot…he will have to pay Mai a fine; but she won’t get to access it until she turns eighteen. Also because of this incident, Koji waved social workers having to come and check up on everything for the rest of the time seeing as he approved of everything.” Ryou explained sighing.

“What’s going to happen to Mai?” Sakura and Ichigo asked concerned.

“Not a whole lot. I’m just supposed to keep an eye and work on her speech. I also have to keep an eye her legs and walking; they recommend weekly theory. Otherwise she’s fine.” Ryou explained.

“I’m so sorry.” Sakura said looking at Ryou.

“It’s ok; we’ll get through this.” Ryou said determined.

“You are such a great father; just like my Shintaro.” Sakura said happily.

“Thank you.” Ryou said smiling…with a small blush.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked coming in.

“Not a whole lot; just talking about Mai. Are you ready to head home?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Yeah.” Kai said calmly.

** End Flashback: **

“So…anyways, I should head out to let you get on with your day.” Ichigo said embarrassed.

“Daddy?” Mai asked softly as Ryou dressed her.

“Yes?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Can Ichigo come with?” Mai asked softly with big eyes.

“Ichigo…Mai would like to know if you want to come with us today.” Ryou said as he finished dressing Mai.

“Oh…sure; but is that even ok?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Yeah it’s fine.” Ryou said calmly.

“Then sure; I’ll come with.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Yay!” Mai cried happily, throwing her arms up in the air causing Ryou and Ichigo to chuckle a little...


	10. Chapter 10

“Hello, how may I help you today?” A receptionist asked as Ryou and Ichigo walked in with the twins.

“Yes, I have an appointment for Kai and Mai Shirogane.” Ryou said as Mai clung to him and Kai stood next to him.

“They are twins, correct?” The receptionist asked looking from a computer to Ryou.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ryou said simply.

“Are you the father?” The receptionist asked calmly.

“Yes.” Ryou responded.

“Are you the mother?” The receptionist asked.

“No; I’m just a supportive friend.” Ichigo answered calmly.

“Ok. Well, with that being the case, I need you to please wait over there. I’m sorry, but it’s procedure; you can come back when we’re done here.” The receptionist said kindly.

“Ok.” Ichigo said as she walked over to a waiting area.

“Do you have their birthday?” The receptionist asked calmly.

“June 5th 2016.” Ryou replied.

So the questions went on and they were both simple and procedure.

“Ok, they’re all checked in; please have a seat over there and someone will call you back in a little bit.” The receptionist said kindly.

“So, have you been to therapy before?” Ichigo asked Ryou while Kai and Mai played with of the toys in the waiting area.

“Do you mean me or the twins?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Either or…” Ichigo said slowly, hoping not to have offended him.

“I was in therapy for awhile after my parents died; it helped a little. But what really helped was having Keiichiro; he was there with and for me every step of the way. As for the twins…this is their first session. I would prefer them not to be in therapy; but as per Koji’s rules, they need at least one session. After that, it’s up to the therapist…” Ryou sighed.

“Daddy?” Mai asked walking over to Ryou.

“What is it Mai?” Ryou asked picking her up and placed her on his knee.

“Daddy sad?” Mai asked looking up at Ryou.

“No, I’m ok. I keep forgetting that you and brother have really good hearing… No, I’m just fine baby; I was just talking to Ichigo.” Ryou said reassuring his daughter while Kai sat there putting a puzzle together.

“Kai and Mai Shirogane?” Two doctors called from the door.

“Why are there two doctors? Is this a therapy thing?” Ichigo asked confused; normally only one nurse came for a patient.

“No, it’s not a therapy thing; so I don’t know why…” Ryou said looking at Ichigo as he picked up Mai and got Kai.

“Hello. This must be a little strange for you; the fact that there are two of us instead of one. I’m Kenda and I will be Kai’s doctor today.” One of the doctors, the male stated.

“We can explain that; please just follow us and we’ll get their height and weight. I’m Ami and I will be Mai’s doctor for the day.” The other doctor, the female said politely.

“So as you know, Koji called us and started to set this up; but it was Dr. Tomo is the one who really set things up by recommended us and such. With that being said, these sessions are going to an hour long; the first thirty minutes Koji and Dr. Tomo want the children separated so that we can asses them on their own. And then the second thirty minutes, they will be brought together and we will asses them together. Does that make since?” Kenda asked calmly after explaining everything.

“Yeah…I suppose.” Ryou said looking the two while they took the twins height and weight.

“Oh, you weren’t aware of any this were you?” Ami asked as Mai went back to Ryou.

“They didn’t tell you any of this?” Kenda asked kind of surprised.

“No; I didn’t get any of this information…” Ryou sighed annoyed.

“So…how is this all going to work?” Ichigo asked looking at the nurses.

“This is Ichigo; she’s here for support…and Mai wanted her here.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ok. That’s just fine; it’s always good to have support. So as long its ok with you, she can accompany one of the twins while you go with the other one.” Kenda said calmly.

“Da-daddy wh-whats going on?” Mai asked scared.

“I think you should go with Mai; Ichigo should come with me.” Kai said calmly, seriously; he understood what was going on and knew that Mai was a daddy’s girl.

“Ichigo, do you mind?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“No, I don’t mind.” Ichigo said with a smile; she was happy to help.

“Ok then; sounds like a plan. Just follow us.” Kenda and Ami said with smiles.

So they went their separate ways, Ryou and Mai went with Ami and Ichigo and Kai went with Kenda.

After Ryou and Ichigo the twins’ heights, weights and vitals, they were kicked out of the rooms so that the doctors could do what they needed; they were allowed to watch the twins for the second half of the session(s).

Kai was 3’1” and weighed 27.5lbs. His blood pressure, pulse, heart rate and temperature were all normal.

Mai was 2’6” and weighed 25.8lbs. Her blood pressure, pulse and heart rate were all a little fast and her temperature was normal.

While on their own he was perfectly fine and content; but she was scared and panicky. He talked a lot…mainly about how happy and Mai were with living with their dad and uncle and how much he wanted Ichigo to start dating his dad. She didn’t talk; she just cried and stared panicking.

However, once they were together she relaxed and he became super protective. She started talking more about how she loved her daddy very much and how he never hurt them like their mother did. But that’s all the doctors learned about their mom or how they lived before they lived with Ryou.

“How do you think they’re doing?” Ichigo asked as they waited; they had decided to just let the doctors do what they needed to do.

“Kai’s probably doing just fine…” Ryou sighed.

“And Mai?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“She was not happy when they took her to a different room for observation or whatever they call it; she just cried and screamed and reached out for me. It really broke my heart. But, I told her she would be just fine and that I would be right here waiting for her.” Ryou explained.

“I’m so sorry.” Ichigo said softly.

“It’s ok.” Ryou sighed.

“Shirogane, Ryou?” Kenda and Ami asked walking into the hall.

“Yeah? How did they do?” Ryou asked looking at the doctors.

“As well as expected…” Both Kenda and Ami said at the same time.

“What does that mean?” Ryou asked right away.

“Well Kai, he’s certainly a talker…just not when it comes to his mother or past. He talked about you, Mai, Uncle Keiichiro, Ichigo and her parents. He really likes to read and do puzzles; he did a one hundred piece puzzle in ten minutes. He’s a really smart kid; he’s only three and is at a sixth grade reading level and is doing fourth grade math. It also seems that he’s very independent.” Kenda explained calmly.

“With Mai…she’s very dependent on Kai and she doesn’t seem to be on the same intellectual level as Kai. I’m not saying that to be mean or anything; she’s just developing at more of a slower pace. But a lot of that might have to do with the many head injuries that she’s had. Once I was able to get her to calm down enough to write something down though…she seems to like to try to write; she wrote down the alphabet…and her penmanship is almost perfect…which I will say is odd with how she holds a pencil. But that’s not important.” Ami said simply.

“That’s just when they’re not in the same room. Once in the same room she’s calmed down tremendously…and he became super protective. They talked and it came out that she was terrified that you were going to leave them here…that you didn’t want them anymore. But once he explained that that wasn’t happening and that they were going home late she calmed down and opened up a lot. And he became…well, it became like nothing else but his sister mattered. And while we understand what they’ve been through…they need to have time to themselves. I mean, what’s going to happen when they get to school and are put in different classes? You understand that even if you push to have them in the same classes, it won’t last forever? They’re both on different learning levels…and I’m sure they both have different interests. And allowing them to be in different classes will allow them to make their own friends. I suppose that’s assuming you’re not planning on homeschooling them…which we highly recommend you don’t do. But we can’t stop you if that’s what you plan.” Kenda explained calmly.

“No, you can’t. But with that being said, you’re right; they do need to make friends. However, I would like them to have at least a year or two in the same class.” Ryou said calmly; but deep down he probably knew that wouldn’t happen. Kenda and Ami were both right; Kai and Mai did have different learning levels. And while Kai will most defiantly do just fine in school, Mai will probably have a harder time.

“Mr. Shirogane, you have two wonderful, beautiful little kids; and they will both have their own identity, hobbies and talents. And while you don’t want to completely ban them seeing each other…a little separation so that they can figure out their talents and such isn’t a bad thing.” Ami said kindly.

“*Sigh…* yes, I understand and agree. But, I think we can all agree to take it one day at a time and see where it all goes.” Ryou said simply.

“Yes, we do agree with that.” Kenda and Ami said calmly.

“So…do you need to see them again…or are we good?” Ryou asked right away.

“We would like to see them one more time and go from there. But that’s up to you. I think it would be good for them though.” Kenda said simply.

“How long from now?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Would a month from now work for you?” Ami asked looking at Ryou.

“That’s fine.” Ryou said calmly.

“Wow. What I mean is, normally people in your situation refuse to let their kids come see us again. Hold on and I’ll get the twins for you.” Ami said before disappearing around a corner.

“Daddy!” Mai cried as she ran to Ryou, tripping once; but that didn’t stop her.

“Hey.” Kai said calmly as he walked over.

“Ok, so just go to the front and schedule an appointment for next month and we’ll see you all then.” Kenda said as he and Ami went to see who they were seeing next…


	11. Chapter 11

“So now what are we going to do?” Kai asked once they left the clinic.

“We’re going to head to the store to get things for the picnic; and then we’re going to go the zoo and park. And then we’re going to go from there.” Ryou said as they go in the car.

“Ok.” “Otay.” Kai and Mai said at the same time.

** Half an Hour Later: **

They had just got to the store to get everything they needed when they ran into Sakura and Shintaro.

“Oh hey Ichigo, Ryou, Kai and Little Mai.” Sakura said happily while Shintaro and Ichigo stood there with their faces in their hands.

“Hey mom; what are you doing here?” Ichigo asked as calmly as she could.

“Oh you know…just a little grocery shopping. What brings you all here?” Sakura asked politely.

“Picnic shopping; I’m taking the twins on their first picnic and trip to the zoo.” Ryou said calmly.

“Den we gowing to da park.” Mai said happily.

“That’s kind of weird that you wouldn’t have stuff for a picnic with you…what’s going on there?” Shintaro asked curious.

“Daddy…” Ichigo started out annoyed.

“Shintaro, that’s rude…” Sakura sighed annoyed.

“No, it’s fine; the twins had their first round of therapy or whatever you want to call it. They have another round next month. I didn’t know how long we’d be with the therapists, so I didn’t pack any lunch so that it didn’t go bad. I just figured I’d pick some stuff up at the store.” Ryou said as he placed Mai in a cart.

“So how did it go?” Sakura asked politely.

‘Now who’s being nosy?’ Shintaro asked himself while looking at his wife.

“As well as expected. Kai is a talker…until it comes to his mother or past. He really likes to read and do puzzles; and I guess he did a one hundred piece puzzle in ten minutes. He is at a sixth grade reading level and is doing fourth grade math; and he also very independent. And with Mai…she had a major panic attack and she’s very dependent on Kai and she doesn’t seem to be on the same intellectual level; she’s just developing at a slower pace. She really likes to try to write; she wrote down the alphabet for them…and apparently her penmanship is almost perfect…but she holds a pencil wrong I guess.” Ryou started explaining.

“But that’s just when they’re not in the same room. Once in the same room she’s calmed down…and he became super protective. I guess they talked and it came out that she was terrified that I was going to leave them there…that I didn’t want them anymore. But Kai explained that that wasn’t going to happen. She calmed down and opened up a lot; and he I guess they said it seemed like to him nothing else but Mai mattered to him.” Ryou continued explaining.

“So what does that mean?” Shintaro asked as they entered the store.

“They said that they need to have separate time; they need to be separated more. They said because of their intellectual differences and differences in interests, they would most likely be in different classes. And allowing them to be in different classes will allow them to make their own friends. They then said unless I’m planning on home schooling them…which I’m not; they need to be able to make friends…and their own friends. I think I’m going to try to get them into Kindergarten together at least…maybe. Maybe start them in separate classes sooner rather than later…I’m not sure…” Ryou sighed.

“They have different rooms correct?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Yes.” Ryou replied.

“Then they should be ok for a few hours. Sure, the first days will be hell, but after that they’ll get used to it. And hey, maybe when they get a little older, you let one of them spend the night somewhere without the other. See how they do…” Sakura suggested while Ryou looked for a picnic basket, plastic cups, forks, spoons and such before moving onto the food.

“That sounds like a good idea… Ok. So I know you said you had grocery shopping to do, but would you like to come with us on our picnic and such? Ichigo, would you mind?” Ryou asked looking at Sakura and Shintaro and then Ichigo.

“No, I don’t mind.” Ichigo said calmly; it made it so much easier to be around him not knowing how she felt about him just yet.

“I would love to. Shintaro?” Sakura exclaimed and then asked her husband, hopeful.

“Yeah, sure why not.” Shintaro said calmly.

“Ichigo, sweetheart; can I speak with you alone please?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Yes actually. I was going to ask if I could talk to you alone.” Ichigo said just as calm.

“Ok, we’re going to use the rest room really quick; we’ll be right back; Sakura said as she and Ichigo walked to the bathroom.

“What was that all about?” Ryou asked as Mai looked around.

“What’s wrong baby?” Ryou asked looking at Mai.

“I has to potty.” Mai said wiggling around.

“Oh. Ok…umm…” Ryou said looking at how far Ichigo and Sakura were.

“I’ll take her.” Shintaro said knowing he could get there faster.

“Ok. Thanks.” Ryou said as he handed Mai to Shintaro.

“No problem.” Shintaro said taking Mai to Sakura and Ichigo.

“Hey!” Shintaro called right before the girls got the bathroom.

“Shintaro; what’s wrong?” Sakura asked confused.

“This one has to use the bathroom.” Shintaro said holding Mai out like a doll.

“Oh. Ok.” Sakura said taking Mai.

With Ichigo, Sakura & Mai:

“Ok…here we go.” Ichigo said as she placed one of those protective seat covers down before setting Mai on the toilet; Mai went right away and for a good minute or two.

“Ichi?” Mai asked when they were by the washing station.

“Yes, what is it Mai?” Ichigo asked kindly.

“Do you wuv my daddy?” Mai asked softly with a little hopefulness in her eyes and voice…also causing Ichigo to blush and nearly fall over.

“Actually Ichigo…I was going to ask the same thing.” Sakura said as Mai washed her hands.

“Mom!” Ichigo exclaimed embarrassed.

“Ichi?” Mai asked tugging on Ichigo’s arm.

“Oh Mai…yes, I love your daddy. But I don’t think anything’s going to happen because I don’t think he loves me like that.” Ichigo said sadly to the little confused girl.

“How do you know that?” Sakura asked seriously.

“He’s never said anything to me; nor do I get that feeling from him. Now, let’s keep this conversation between the three of us. That means don’t tell daddy.” Ichigo said looking at Mai.

“Otay…” Mai said sadly.

When they got out of the bathroom, the guys were standing there looking shocked.

“Umm…what’s wrong?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou and her dad and a laughing Kai.

“Shintaro dear; why don’t we let these two talk? We can take the kids, and go find them some cute picnic outfits.” Sakura said happily.

“Why dey need talk alone?” Mai asked confused.

“They just do. Come on.” Sakura said as she placed Mai in the cart next to her brother and headed off to the kids clothing section.

** With Ryou & Ichigo: **

“What’s up Ryou?” Ichigo asked nervously.

“Is it true Ichigo? I didn’t mean to eavesdrop; I was just waiting for Mai…but there was an echo. Ichigo…” Ryou started.

“I’m sorry Ryou…” Ichigo started.

“For what?” Ryou asked confused.

“For how I feel; I really do love you. But I know you don’t feel the same…” Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

“How do you know how I feel or don’t feel?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Ichigo, do you know why I call you “Strawberry” all the time?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“You like to tease me…” Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

“No…well yes; but it’s also because I love you. I have loved you since the first time I seen you. But you’ve always been with Masaya, so I’ve left you alone…and that’s why I always teased and picked on you. It made it easier to be around you without being with you.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ryou…” Ichigo said, her eyes becoming watery.

“If you wouldn’t mind, could we not do this in a store where everyone can see us?” Ryou asked seriously, looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, I agree.” Ichigo said as they went go find her parents.

When they found them Ryou stared in shock at his cart; there was a crap ton of clothes in the cart.

“Hi daddy.” Mai said smiling while looking at Ryou, holding onto a stuff rabbit while Kai held onto a stuffed dinosaur…


	12. Chapter 12

“So…how do we want to do this?” Sakura asked when they got out to their cars.

“Well I was just going to take them to the zoo on the hill just before you hit the country side. And we were going to have a picnic at the park.” Ryou said seriously.

“Oh I know where that is; it’s such a lovely park.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Ummm…I’ll continue to travel with Ryou, Kai and Mai.” Ichigo simply, looking at her parents.

“Ok dear; we’ll meet you there.” Sakura said before her husband could say anything.

After all was said and done, everyone got into their cars and headed off…after getting the twins tightly strapped in.

It was a forty minute or so drive to the zoo and park, so that meant it was nap time for the twins as they fell asleep five minutes into the car ride.

“So…what was said in the store…” Ichigo started.

“I meant it; I really do love you. And I know the kids love you as well…and your parents. Ichigo, I would love it if you’d be willing to give us a chance. As I was saying before I was only teasing you because it made it easier to be around you when you were with Masaya. And then when you caught him cheating on you with Mint…I thought about saying something then…but I didn’t want to be a rebound guy. Not to mention, you did just catch him in the act. Also, I have my twins to worry about now. I really love you, but I also had to make sure they were going to like you as well; they come first. But, they seem to really like you and want you to be around and everything.” Ryou said seriously as he drove to their destination.

“Ryou…I really love you too. I think it started even before the twins came around, but I wasn’t sure…and I was with him. But when the twins came around I started having stronger and stronger feelings for you. So, if you mean it, I’d like to give us a chance.” Ichigo said seriously.

“That would be great!” Ryou said happily as he continued to drive.

He wanted to just hug and kiss her, but he had to drive. Not to mention, she might not appreciate that.

“Hey Ryou?” Ichigo asked looking ahead.

“What is it?” Ryou asked as he continued to drive.

“You don’t want any more kids do you?” Ichigo asked seriously.

“Umm…I’m not sure; right now I’m pretty happy with these two. Why do you ask?” Ryou asked calmly, curious.

“Did you know that I can’t have any kids of my own?” Ichigo asked sadly.

“No, I didn’t… What happened; do you know?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo; they were stopped at a red light.

“When I was little, I was really sick…and then I was in an accident. No, I don’t really remember it. But I had to have surgery. Part of that surgery made it so I couldn’t have any kids of my own. Yes, it make me sad…I was hoping that because I was with Masaya and he was adopted that we could adopt kids together…but that’ll never happen…” Ichigo said as she started to cry.

“Oh Strawberry…don’t cry; it’ll all be ok. If anything you’ll have me and the twins; they love you.” Ryou said seriously.

“But how do we even know that we’ll even be together for the rest of our lives?” Ichigo asked seriously.

“We don’t…but we should have some faith in it; I know I do. And yes, we may fight and all that, but as long as we stay strong, we’ll always be together.” Ryou said calmly, but seriously.

“Oh Ryou…thank you; I love you so much.” Ichigo said crying.

“I love you two, you silly strawberry.” Ryou said with a smile.

“You’re always going to call me that aren’t you?” Ichigo asked as she started to calm down a little.

“You bet I am.” Ryou said with a smile, teasing her a little.

“Well I guess…it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Ichigo said smiling.

“Nope…” Ryou said simply.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They finally made it to the park and zoo and pulled into a park space, got out, woke the twins up and got them out.

“What we doing?” Mai asked softly.

“We are waiting for Ichigo’s parents to get here.” Ryou said as he held onto Mai, who was still trying to wake up; Kai was already awake and alert.

“Well, while we wait, we need to talk to you two.” Ryou said seriously as he held Mai.

“What is it?” Kai asked curiously.

“Ichigo and I are going to try being together and date.” Ryou said seriously.

“So I’m going to be around for hopefully a long time.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“So you do wuv daddy? And daddy wuvs Ichi?” Mai asked softly.

“Yes.” Both Ryou and Ichigo said at the same time.

“Yay!” Mai cried happily while Kai stood there in shock; he was happy, but also shocked.

Just then, they seen Sakura and Shintaro walking over with the picnic basket and blanket.

"Hey, over here!" Ichigo called waving to her parents.

“Oh there you are; I guess we parked further away from you then we thought.” Shintaro said looking at everyone.

“I told you that was his car.” Sakura said looking at her husband.

"Hey guys." Ryou said softly as Mai buried her head in his shoulder; there were a lot of people there today.

“Let’s go find a spot.” Shintaro said as they looked around.

Eventually they found a spot in the shade so that the twins wouldn’t have to sit in the sun and overheat.

“So, what’s the plan?” Sakura asked as Mai sat on Ryou’s lap and Kai sat next to them.

“Well…I figured we’d eat first, then do the zoo and then let them play at the park. That way they don’t use all of their energy playing in the park and not be able to do the zoo.” Ryou said simply.

“Ok; sounds like a plan.” Sakura said happily.

“Dad and Ichigo are in love.” Kai said simply causing Shintaro to drop what he was holding and Sakura to squeal in happiness.

“Yay! Welcome to the family!” Sakura exclaimed happily as she hugged Ryou, Mai, Kai and Ichigo.

“Well congratulations.” Shintaro said looking at Ichigo and Ryou.

“Thank you…” Ichigo said unsure of whether or not she wants to trust her father won’t hurt Ryou.

“I actually really like this kid. Plus, he not only has a son, but also a daughter; he understands. And so will you; these kids love you enough.” Shintaro said causing his wife to cry.

“Ok stop before I change my mind. Let’s just eat.” Shintaro said as he passed out the sandwiches and such.

Kai had a ham sandwich, some carrots, a granola bar and a sprite.

Mai had a turkey sandwich, some carrots, a granola bar, and a lemonade.

Ryou had a turkey sandwich, carrots, celery an apple and a pepsi.

Ichigo had tuna, carrots, granola bar and koolaid.

Ichigo's parents had the same thing as Ryou.

“Daddy…my legs hurt…” Mai said softly as she tried to straighten them

“Ok… You remember what the doctor said right? We have to stretch them.” Ryou said as picked Mai up and then gently laid her down.

Once she was situated and comfy, Ryou took one of her legs, bent it up and put it straight down. He then switched to her other leg and did the same thing.

Ryou ended up doing leg stretches each leg four times before they didn’t hurt…or rather so she could get up and walk.

“Are you ready to go to the zoo now?” Ichigo asked Kai and Mai.

“I know I am; I get to learn more about animals.” Kai said happily; he loved learning about new things.

“Yes.” Mai answered.

However, as soon as they started walking so that Sakura and Shintaro could pick everything up Mai fell over.

“Waaahh!” Mai cried out. She probably wouldn’t have cried, except for she hit her knee on a sharp rock.

“Let me see.” Ryou said as he picked her up.

Her knee didn’t look to bad; just needed cleaning and a bandaged. But to a little girl with all her conditions, it probably felt worse then it looked.

Once it was all cleaned and bandaged up, Ryou, Ichigo, Sakura and Shintaro all kissed it to make it feel better.

** At The Zoo: **

Once they got to the zoo Ryou had Mai up on his shoulders holding her legs tightly to him, while she had her hands on his head so that she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself. However, in case she were to fall Shintaro was right behind him ready to catch her if she did.

Kai wanted to walk, so Ryou let him as long as he took Ichigo’s or Sakura’s hand and stayed with them. If he didn’t he would find one of those double strollers or something.

Ryou paid for them after he handed Mai to Shintaro.

Once they were paid for, three adults $12.00 each, one teenager $10.00 and two toddlers $5.50. The total came to $57.00.

Each of them then got their wristbands so that if they left for a few hours they could come back. Ichigo's parents got black and white wristbands. Ichigo got a pink and white wristband. Ryou got a blue and white wristband. Kai got a shiny green and black wrist band and Mai got a sparkly turquoise and white wristband.

Once inside the zoo they started walking around looking at different animals.

The animals that they saw were monkeys, lions, tigers, bears/polar bears/ panda bears, birds, zebras, snakes, spiders, iguanas, jaguars, cheetahs, turtles, elk, deer, fish, elephants, Giraffes, aardvarks, camels, Kangaroos, Leopards, hyenas, Llamas, Rhinoceros, Wolves, Ostriches, goats, Crocodiles, alligators, rabbits, sheep, seals, dauphins, whales, sea horses, otters, eels, stingrays, jellyfish, horses and then a bunch of animals. (I don't know much about zoos.)

"So what do you want to see first?" Ryou asked Mai as she clung to Ryou's neck.

After he asked that Mai started to peak around and then "those." Mai and Kai said as they pointed to a large cage with monkeys in it.

They got to the railing indicating that they couldn't go any farther and Mai watched with interest, laughing at the monkeys as they played and threw stuff at each other while Kai read the information on the stand.

The next animals that they saw were the leopards, jaguars and cheetahs, which were all right next to each other. These animals caught Mai's interest incredibly fast; she liked them. She'd watch them and they'd watch her. It was like they were talking to each other, but they weren't.

When it was time to go see the bears Mai didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and the watch the "big kitties."

"Mai, it’s time to see the bears." Ryou said picking, well tying to pick her up.

"No! I want to stay with da big kitties!" Mai cried. She was holding onto the bars and wouldn't let go.

"Mai, I've got pictures, you can see the big kitties every day." Ryou said making her look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mai…" Ryou started, bending down to be eyelevel with her. "I got pictures so that you can see them every day, just like the monkeys. And think of this; if we don't move on now, we won't get to the park sooner. Don’t you want to go play at the park?" Ryou asked.

When Mai didn't move and kept looking at the "big kitties" Ryou thought he'd have to punish her, but she slowly let go of the bars and waddled over to Ryou and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes so that she could reach.

As she did this Ryou sighed in relief, but was shocked when he felt her tears on his neck.

"I don't want to leave em." Mai said softly as tears came down more.

“Come on; I wanna see and learn about the other animals!” Kai exclaimed, stomping he feet; this was one of his first outbursts.

"I know Mai, but we have to go and see the other animals. Kai, you just need to calm down; we’ll go see the other animals in a few minutes." Ryou asked.

"If you want, we can just take him over to the bears just next door." Sakura said as they watched Kai get antsy; he really wanted to move on.

“Yeah, that’s fine… Kai, you behave for them; and no going ahead further than the bears.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Kai mumbled as he, Sakura and Shintaro headed off to look at and learn about the bears while Ichigo did something else.

After a few seconds Ryou found a bench and sat down, while bouncing Mai up and down gently on his knee, while rubbing her back and saying soothing words.

A few minutes later Ichigo showed up with three ice-cream cones.

"Here; I already took Kai one." Ichigo said causing Ryou and Mai to look up.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked as Mai rubbed her eyes.

"I decided to stay with you guys. I bought some ice-cream cones for you guys too. So here." Ichigo said handing Ryou a chocolate cone for him and a vanilla cone for Mai.

Mai held onto the ice-cream cone shakily, staring at it not knowing what to do with it; she was never allowed of have ice-cream before.

"Mai what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as she sat down.

"She doesn't know what to do with it. Her mother would let her have it…especially when having a crying fit like this…" Ryou said sighing as he finished his and Mai's started to melt, running down her hand.

"Ichigo, take Mai for a second, I'm gonna throw this one away and buy her a new one." Ryou said taking the cone from Mai then handed her to Ichigo and walked to the ice-cream place, after throwing away the old one.

When he came back Mai was still crying and Ichigo was trying to calm her down, not really succeeding in it.

"Mai… Mai you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Ryou said looking at her and slowly she calmed down.

"W-w-What dat for?" Mai asked looking at the new ice-cream cone.

"This is for you, if you behave that is." Ryou as she watched the cone.

"…Otay." Mai said softly as he gave her the cone, which she slowly started to lick.

Mai didn't really understand what was going on, but she just ate her ice cream.

Several times Mai would take too big of a bite and would experience a brain freeze and then would cry out, holding her head tightly.

While she held her head she would get ice-cream in her hair and Ryou would sigh and get what hair that was in the cone out.

"Ok. You ready to see the bears now?" Ryou asked as she finished the ice-cream & cone.

"Yes…" Mai slowly as Ryou picked her up.

As they were walking away from the cats area Mai waved bye to them sadly.

"Bye bye big kitties." Mai said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck and her legs around his waist while she buried her face in his shoulder, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Mai, but we need to see the other animals too." Ryou said as he felt her tears.

“There you guys are; Kai is very antsy…” Sakura said calmly.

“He’s very hard to control when it comes to learning about new things…” Shintaro said seriously while Mai watched the bears with somewhat of a smile.

“Kai…what did I say? You needed to behave. Now, we’re going to let your sister look at the bears for a little while. And then we’ll move on. But if you’re not going to behave we’ll just go home. Do I make myself clear?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes…” Kai mumbled as he walked over to Mai and explained to her what he had read about the bears in words that she would understand.

The next few animals that they saw were the Giraffes, zebras, Llamas, elk, deer, camels and Kangaroos.

When Mai and Kai saw them they were both all happy and smiling again; they were far enough away from the lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars and cheetahs that Mai couldn't see them anymore that she forgot all about them.

Next they saw the elephants. Mai wasn't too fond of the elephants; they scared her. The reason that she's scared of them was because they way too big for her tastes. Kai on the other hand thought they were the most amazing and majestic animals he had seen so far.

When they saw the elephants Mai almost fell off of Ryou's shoulders. She would've fallen backwards onto the ground if Ryou hadn't had his hands around her legs and if Ichigo wasn't behind them to catch her.

The elephants had gotten all riled up and started stomping around and then got as close as they could to the fencing keeping them in.

Mai was barely hanging onto Ryou when she fell. Ichigo had Mai by her underarms when she told Ryou he could let go.

"Oh My God! Mai are you ok sweetie?!" Ryou asked panicking.

"DADDY!" Mai cried scared running to him as Ichigo put her down to the ground.

Ryou picked her up as she cried into his shoulder as he rocked her back forth, trying to get her to calm down.

About ten minutes later Mai started to calm down, but was still very shaky while Kai was antsy again. Sure, he was worried and upset about his sister almost falling and getting hurt; but she was ok and he wanted…no he needed to learn more.

For the rest of the time that they had to look at all the other animals they saw them all and then Mai asked something.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly, scared thinking it'd be "no."

"What is it baby?" Ryou asked worried at the scared tone in her voice.

"Can we see da big kitties again?" Mai asked softly.

"Umm, yeah I guess we could. We still have half an hour before its time to go and from here it takes ten minutes to get to them." Ryou said softly as they started to head towards the big kitties.

Once they got there they had about fifteen minutes to sit and watch the big kitties and that's exactly what Mai did, sat there and watched them, as they watched her while Kai reread their information.

As the fifteen minutes were drawing near Ryou thought that he was gonna have to talk to Mai again, like he did before, but this time however, Mai came right to him.

"Otay, I'm rewedy to go now." Mai said softly as she lifted her arms up, ready for Ryou to pick her up and take her to the next place.

“What did you say to your sister?” Ryou asked looking at Kai.

“I just said that we could come back some day and see them.” Kai said simply.

“Ok.” Ryou sighed as they started walking to the park/

** At the Park: **

Sakura and Shintaro sat on a bench and watched as Kai and Mai played on the park while Ichigo and Ryou watched over them.

They played on the slides and in the sandbox on the diggers and on the swings.

However, by the time they got done with the swings, Mai was too tired to do anything else and Kai was starting to get an attitude; so it was time to go home.

That night when Ryou put the twins to bed, they both fell asleep right as their heads hit their pillows; as did he…


	13. Chapter 13

“Where we going?” Mai asked as Ryou strapped her and Kai into his car.

“You and your brother are going to stay with Sakura and Shintaro for awhile while Ichigo and I go out for awhile.” Ryou said calmly.

“You mean a date?” Kai asked calmly.

“Yes.” Ryou answered honestly.

“Ooohhh…” Mai said making a face; she was really happy.

“Mai…” Ryou sighed with a smile.

A few seconds later they were at Ichigo’s house.

Kai ran up to the door while Ryou carried Mai; Sakura answered the door.

“Hey, come on in; Ichigo’s getting ready now. You look really nice.” Sakura said looking at Ryou; he was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans and a nice dress shirt with dress shoes.

“Thank you.” Ryou said calmly.

“You two look very nice as well.” Sakura said looking at Kai and Mai.

Kai was just wearing a pair of shorts and shirt and Mai was wearing a skirt with a nice shirt.

“Ok…” Ryou started.

“Uh-oh…what’s going on?” Sakura asked as Shintaro came in.

“Mai’s not doing so well today; she’s very, very sore and is having a harder time moving around. I gave her morning medicine already, but these ones are for tonight; she’s supposed to take them with food. They make her a bit drowsy. I hate have to pump her full of medications…” Ryou sighed.

“I know dear; but if they’re helping her…” Sakura started.

“Are those their pajamas and such?” Shintaro asked looking at the bag in Ryou’s hand.

“Oh yeah…” Ryou said completely forgetting about it.

“Here, I’ll take that.” Shintaro said taking the bag from Ryou.

“Thanks for watching them tonight. I know its last minute…” Ryou said looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“It’s not a problem; we love these two. And we didn’t have anything planned. Well we did…but that shooting happened at the restaurant we were planning on going to. So oh well; we’ll just order pizza or something. They can have pizza right?” Sakura asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah; they love pizza…as long as they don’t have onions or peppers.” Ryou said calmly as he held onto Mai.

“Do they like a certain type?” Shintaro asked coming back.

“Kai likes pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese and olives or taco; and Mai likes cheese, taco or chicken Alfredo.” Ryou said trying to think.

“Ok good to know.” Shintaro said looking at Mai.

“I’m sorry about your plans being ruined…” Ryou sighed.

“It’s ok; I’d rather be spending time with these two anyways.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Was Keiichiro not available?” Shintaro asked confused.

“He was supposed to watch them…but he was at that restaurant with Zakuro; he was going to propose to her. He ended up getting shot in the arm while protecting Zakuro; so he’s in the hospital. We visited him last night.” Ryou said rocking Mai on his hip.

“Oh my god; I’m so sorry. Does Ichigo know?” Sakura asked concerned.

“Yeah, she came with us to visit him last night.” Ryou said calmly.

“Umple Keii is hurt berry badly.” Mai said and then flinched in pain.

“Oh poor thing… Can I hold her?” Sakura asked looking from Mai to Ryou.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ryou said carefully handing Mai over.

“God, I can’t believe how much she looks like Ichigo at that age.” Sakura said looking at Mai.

“I know…if it weren’t for the fact that we’ve seen Ichigo everyday for the last four years I’d have to ask if you weren’t lying to us and these were her kids.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Shintaro dear…” Sakura sighed as she rocked Mai back and forth.

“It’s fine; I get where he’s coming from.” Ryou said calmly.

“See; he gets is.” Shintaro said.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked coming down wearing a beautiful pink sleeveless dress that stopped just below her knees and pink high heels.

“Ichi looks very pwitty.” Mai said looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, she is; she’s very beautiful.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo, causing her to blush.

“Thank you.” Ichigo said, blushing as she walked down the steps.

“So, are you ready?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah. Don’t wait up.” Ichigo said as she and Ryou left.

“I’ll have her back by nine-thirty.” Ryou said looking at her father more than anything.

“Bye daddy!” Mai called.

“Have fun!” Kai called.

“Bye. Have fun and behave.” Ryou said seriously as he and Ichigo left…


	14. Chapter 14

** With Ryou & Ichigo: **

“So, where are we going?” Ichigo asked after they left her house.

“It’s a surprise. You look very beautiful.” Ryou said looking at her while they were stopped at a stop sign.

“Thank you.” Ichigo said blushing.

“Now you really do look like a strawberry.” Ryou said with a smile making fun of her a little.

“Haha.” Ichigo said sarcastically, but with a smile.

“So…when are you going to open the café again?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Monday…” Ryou sighed.

“Are you going to be there?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah; and so will the twins. Keiichiro and I set up a room for them so they have something to do.” Ryou said calmly.

“That’s sweet…” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Thanks. Have you ever been to an Italian restaurant before?” Ryou asked as they made it to the first part of their date.

“Oh my god Ryou; this is so nice! Am I even dressed correctly for a place like this?” Ichigo asked causing Ryou to chuckle.

“You’re dressed just fine; it’d be different if you were dressed like a slob.” Ryou said as he parked.

When they got inside, Ichigo couldn’t believe at how beautiful it was; the ceiling looked like it was the night sky with “stars” sparkling all over the place.

“What do you think?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“It’s breathtaking.” Ichigo said as Ryou told the waiter his name.

“Yes, right this way Mr. Shirogane.” The waiter said politely.

“Did you make reservations?” Ichigo asked looking around.

“Of course…a week ago. I wanted to make sure we had a spot and that everything was perfect.” Ryou said seriously.

“Oh Ryou…” Ichigo said with a smile.

‘What did I ever see in Masaya; Ryou is so much nicer…and he puts more thoughts into his dates…’ Ichigo thought to herself as they were seated.

“So…what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“Just finishing up my _Harry Potter_ book reports. How have you and the twins been?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“I’ve been ok; just making sure the twins are ok. Kai is just fine; you know him. He’s waiting on the rest of the _Harry Potter_ books from you. And Mai…well she’s been in pain a lot lately and she just started a new medication yesterday.” Ryou explained with a sigh.

“He’s already read the first three books? It took me this long to read a book and a half…” Ichigo said causing Ryou to chuckle.

“Yeah…he’s like me; he reads pretty fast.” Ryou said calmly.

“So…how is Mai adjusting to taking medication?” Ichigo asked after a few minutes.

“She takes the liquid stuff pretty well. Pills on the other hand…she has a hard time swallowing them. And the new one is making her sleepy…too sleepy.” Ryou said sighing.

“What do you mean too sleepy?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Well you know that the gene she has makes her sleepier than most kids her age, but then you add these pills and she sleeps two extra hours in the morning and instead of two hour nap she takes four or five hour naps.” Ryou sighed.

“What are you going to do?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“I’m going to take her back to the doctors in two weeks and tell them I don’t want her taking them because its making her sleep too much. I would also like to see if there’s something I can give her so that she can be on less medications; she’s on too many for a girl her age and size.” Ryou sighed.

“I see. Well good for you; you need to do what’s best for her.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Ryou said with a smile.

“So…how is Kai doing with all this?” Ichigo asked calmly.

“Are you ready to order or do you need more time?” A waitress asked coming over.

“Oh umm…can I get Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo and a strawberry smoothie?” Ichigo asked looking at the lady.

“That comes with your choice of soup or salad.” The lady said with a smile.

“Salad please.” Ichigo said politely.

“And for you?” The waitress asked Ryou.

“I’ll get Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with broccoli and a mango smoothie with a salad please and thank you.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress said politely after writing everything down.

“Ok…so what were you saying?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“I asked how Kai was doing with all of this?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“I think he feels that I pay more attention to Mai than him…but he understands. I’ve talked to him about all of it; he’s very mature. He understands that she needs more attention. He also says that he likes being on his own…” Ryou said calmly.

“Reminds me of you.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Yes, I know…which brings me to my next point. I was going to talk to him and spend a day with just him and me. So I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with just Mai or Mai and your mom…” Ryou said knowing Sakura all too well by now.

“Yeah, that sounds great. And you and Kai could really use that time together.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“So you’ll do it?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yes. When did you have in mind?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Well…you have school…so I was thinking next Friday after school or next Saturday.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“I think Saturday would work better. Then we could each have the entire day together—you with Kai and me and mom with Mai.” Ichigo suggested as their drinks came.

“That sounds like a plan.” Ryou said happily.

So the rest of the evening they just talked about whatever while they ate.

“So what’s next?” Ichigo asked.

“A movie and then I’m going to take you home.” Ryou said looking at the time.

“What movie?” Ichigo asked interested.

“Whatever movie you want.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok then…I want to see “Night School.” I heard it was supposed to be really funny; that’s what Miwa and Moe said.

“I think Keiichiro was saying something about it as well…” Ryou said trying to remember.

“We’ll let’s get going.” Ichigo said happily.

“Ok.” Ryou said happily taking her hand.

“I hope this is good.” Ichigo said once they took their seats in the theater.

“Same here.” Ryou said as they sat and watched previews for other movies.

However they never figured out if the movie was any good; half way through the movie they started kissing.

“Well, that was a good movie.” Ryou said once they made it back to his car.

“Yes, I agree. We should see more movies…” Ichigo said blushing.

“Yes; yes we should.” Ryou said with a smile.

“I wonder how the twins are doing…” Ichigo said looking ahead.

“I’m sure they’re fine; you’re parents are great. They didn’t an especially great job with you.” Ryou said causing Ichigo to blush even more.

** With Sakura, Shintaro, Kai & Mai: **

“So what would you like to do?” Sakura asked looking at the twins.

“Do you know if Ichigo is done with the other _Harry Potter_ books yet?” Kai asked looking at Sakura.

“No, I don’t; sorry.” Sakura said calmly, thinking about it.

“I know she’s reading the final book…but I don’t know where she keeps them. And no, you can’t into her room and get them.” Shintaro explained and then said very seriously.

“Ok…do you have anything to read?” Kai asked looking the Sakura and Shintaro.

“I have a few things you could read.” Sakura said as she went to find her books.

“And what about you? What would you like to do?” Shintaro asked looking at Mai.

“I’m hungy…” Mai said softly.

“Ok, I’ll order the pizza now then.” Shintaro said with a smile as he carried Mai with him.

“Here you go. But before you read them we can all watch some TV together.” Sakura said handing Kai the _Twilight_ saga.

“Fine…” Kai mumbled.

“Where did Shintaro and Mai go?” Sakura asked looking around.

“He said something about ordering pizza now because Mai was hungry.

“Oh, ok; that’s fine. He’s paying for it anyways.” Sakura said and then mumbled the last part.

Five minutes later Shintaro came out with Mai.

“Hi dear; did you order the pizza?” Sakura asked looking at Shintaro.

“Yep.” Shintaro said calmly.

“What did you order?” Sakura asked suspiciously.

“Four Cheese, Chicken Alfredo, Taco without onions, Pepperoni and Sausage with olives and extra cheese; I also ordered your Hawaiian stuff…even though pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.” Shintaro said calmly and then mumbled.

“I heard that. Mai, what’s wrong?” Sakura asked noticing Mai making faces.

“I has to go potty.” Mai said softly.

“Oh ok; you should’ve said so.” Shintaro said setting her down.

However, as soon as he set her down she fell over and started crying.

“Oh Mai…hold on; I’ll take you.” Sakura said picking her up and carried her to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry Mai!” Shintaro called back; he felt bad that he let her fall over.

“Is otay!” Mai called back before the door shut.

After five minutes Sakura and Mai came back out; Mai was wearing her soft, fuzzy pajamas.

“Your daddy really is a smart man; packing soft, fuzzy pajamas. They must be so comfy.” Sakura said poking Mai in the stomach lightly as she set her on the couch.

** Half an Hour Later: **

After half an hour the pizza arrived and everyone ate and watched “The Little Mermaid” and “The Lion King.” Mai wanted “The Little Mermaid.” And after a little persuasion Kai chose “The Lion King.”

About half way though “The Lion King,” Mai passed out on the couch; whereas Kai paid close attention, learning about the many different animals and such.

“Ok, you can read your books now.” Sakura said calmly as she covered Mai up with a blanket.

“Hello.” “I’m home!” Ryou and Ichigo said as they walked inside.

“What the hell is this crap?! Vampires don’t fucking sparkle!” Kai exclaimed as he finished _Twilight_.

“Excuse me?!” Ryou exclaimed shocked that his three year old son was swearing.

“Oh hey dad.” Kai said calmly.

“Don’t just “hey dad” me. What did you just say?” Ryou asked annoyed as they all stood there in shock.

“Sorry…but I was reading this book called _Twilight_ ; it’s all messed up. Vampires don’t sparkle.” Kai said looking at his father.

“Ok, but you don’t need to be saying “hell,” “crap” or any variation of the word “fuck.” This is your one warning; next time there will be some kind of punishment. Do I make myself clear?” Ryou asked very seriously.

“Yes, I understand.” Kai said looking down.

“Ok listen; I’m sorry I raised my voice. I know you’re really smart and all that, but you don’t need to be swearing at age three. You should be at least fifteen or sixteen. When I say punishment, I mean like a spanking or timeout or something along those lines. I never going to beat you or Mai. Do you understand me?” Ryou asked kneeling in front of Kai, who looked shaken from Ryou’s yelling at him.

“Yes, I understand; I’m so sorry.” Kai said hugging Ryou, who hugged him back.

“It’s ok. So listen…” Ryou started.

“Yes?” Kai asked looking up at him.

“Next Saturday I was thinking that you and I could spend the day together, just the two of us.” Ryou said getting Kai’s attention.

“What about Mai?” Kai asked looking at Ryou.

“Well, she’ll be spending the day with either Ichigo or Ichigo and Sakura.” Ryou said calmly causing Kai to cry.

“You really want to spend time with just me?” Kai asked becoming emotional.

“Of course; I love the both of you. And then the weekend after next I’ll spend the day with Mai. And then after that we’ll do something with everyone. Does that sound like a good plan or no?” Ryou asked Kai seriously.

“That sounds great!” Kai said happily.

“Great.” Ryou said hugging Kai again.

“Awww! That’s so sweet!” Sakura said crying.

“Mom…” Ichigo said slightly embarrassed.

“How long has Mai been asleep for?” Ryou asked looking at Mai.

“About two hours. We watched TV and play a game while we waited for food to arrive. She ate a piece of cheese, chicken Alfredo and Taco pizza and he had several pieces. We have leftovers; we split them evenly between us and you guys. While we ate we watched “The Little Mermaid.” And then after that we watched “The Lion King;” she fell asleep in the middle of that.” Sakura said calmly.

“Oh ok. She take her medications ok?” Ryou asked looking at Sakura while he held Kai.

“She took the liquid just fine, but had some troubles trying to swallow pills. So after the third time she spit them up I ground them up and put them in some milk; she drank it all up just fine.” Sakura said looking at Ryou, hoping what she did was ok.

“That’s so great. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that…” Ryou said mentally slapping himself.

“Don’t beat yourself up. We used to have to do the same thing for Ichigo when she was little.” Sakura said really embarrassing her.

“Mom…” Ichigo moaned.

“Well, I’d better get these two home and to bed.” Ryou said as he went to get Mai.

“Don’t worry about Mai; I’ll grab her.” Ichigo said calmly as she went over to Mai.

“Ok.” Ryou said calmly as Kai started falling asleep.

“Mommy…” Mai mumbled as soon as Ichigo picked her up, shocking everyone in the room.

“Did she just?” Ichigo asked in shock.

“She did…” Sakura said with a smile.

“Ryou…I’m soo sorry.” Ichigo said panicking.

“Why?” Ryou asked confused.

“Are you serious?” Ichigo asked shocked, looking at Ryou.

“They really like you and she’s half asleep. If you’re not comfortable with it, we can talk to her tomorrow when she’s more alert.” Ryou said seriously.

“You don’t care if they call me mom or mommy?” Ichigo asked, still shocked.

“No. They need a mom. I’m not saying you have to be their mom, but they love you enough.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ryou!” Ichigo cried as she hugged Ryou, shocking him.

“Ichigo, would you like to spend the night at Ryou’s tonight?” Sakura asked shocking everyone.

“What?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“If it’s ok with Ryou, that is.” Sakura said looking at the two.

“I don’t care…” Ryou said, shocked.

“I would love to…just let me get some clothes.” Ichigo said handing Mai to her mom as she went to get pajamas and clothes for the next day…


	15. Chapter 15

“So, are you ready to have father/son day?” Keiichiro asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I am.” Ryou said with a smile.

“I know I am; we’re gonna go…where are we going?” Kai asked looking at Ryou.

“It’s a surprise. Are you sure you’re ok?” Ryou said and then asked Keiichiro.

“Yeah, I’m fine; I was just shot in the arm and that was over a week ago. Don’t worry about me; I’m just fine. It only hurts a little. And I have pain pills for if needed.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Ok. Mai, are you ready?” Ryou asked walking over to her room.

“Yes daddy.” Mai said coming out in a very pretty dress for her day with Ichigo and possibly Sakura. The only problem was that it was on backwards…and inside out.

“Ok…come on baby; let’s get this on outside right and not backwards.” Ryou said carrying her back to her room while Kai and Keiichiro waited in the living room.

“You sure are excited for this, aren’t you?” Keiichiro asked looking at Kai.

“Yeah; I finally get one on one time with dad. I mean I love Mai…and I know she needs a lot more attention; but this is nice.” Kai said happily.

“Yeah, I bet. But your dad, he loves you both very much; he tries to include the both of you in just about everything. But this is nice every now and then. So next when they have their one on one time, you and I will be spending the day together.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Yeah!” Kai exclaimed happily.

“Ok, we’re back.” Ryou said coming back with Mai.

The dress, now that it was on correctly was light blue with sparkles.

“Well don’t you look very pretty?” Keiichiro said looking at Mai.

“Tank you.” Mai said happily.

“You’re very welcome. Have fun you three.” Keiichiro said as Ryou left with the twins.

“Daddy? Daddy?” Mai asked excitedly.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Can we walk to Ichi’s today?” Mai asked excitedly/hopeful.

“Are you feeling up to it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Yes! Pease, can we walk?” Mai asked looking at Ryou with big blue eyes.

“Ok; we can walk. You and I will just walk to the train station and take that.” Ryou said looking at Mai and Kai.

“Yay!” Kai and Mai cheered happily; Mai just wanted to be able to walk and Kai loved trains.

‘She must be having a good day.’ Ryou thought to himself as he watched Mai skip along to Ichigo’s house.

“Look daddy; Ichi’s outside!” Mai cried happily.

“Yes, I see that.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Can I go?” Mai asked with excitement.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Ryou said with a smile.

And off she went; she ran all the way to Ichigo.

“Ichi!” Mai cried running over to Ichigo.

“Hi Mai.” Ichigo said with a smile, but was shocked to see her running.

“She was very excited to see you today.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“I can see that. She can run?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Apparently so; she must be having a good, pain-free day.” Ryou said with a smile; he was so happy his baby wasn’t in pain.

“Yes, it seems that way.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Well, Kai and I are going to head out now; we have a train to catch.” Ryou said calmly as Kai was becoming antsy.

“Oohh a train.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Kai said excitedly.

“Ok princess, give me hugs and kisses; I’ll see you in a few hours.” Ryou said as Mai came over and gave him hugs and kisses.

“I’ll see you later as well.” Ryou said giving Ichigo a hug and kiss.

“Ooohh…” Mai said covering her face.

“You behave for Ichigo and Sakura. I’m assuming your mother’s going with you?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yep; she’s our ride…so she’s coming with.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok. Well the two of you behave for Sakura.” Ryou said as he and Kai took off so that Ichigo couldn’t smack him something.

“I’ll get you for that one!” Ichigo called, but smiled at the two boys.

“Ichi…what we to do today?” Mai asked softly.

“It’s a surprise.” Ichigo said as she picked Mai up and took her inside…


	16. Chapter 16

** With Ryou & Kai: **

“So…where are we going?” Kai asked again.

“Once again, it’s a surprise.” Ryou said as they made it to the train station.

“Darn it…” Kai mumbled, but he was thrilled to ride an actual train.

“Don’t worry; you’ll love this.” Ryou said very confidante.

“Ok… The train! It’s here; it’s here!” Kai exclaimed excitedly.

‘So he is capable of acting like a normal child…’ Ryou thought to himself with a smile.

“Can we go now?” Kai asked ready to go.

“Yes, but we need to give the person the tickets.” Ryou said as he held Kai back a little.

“Ok…” Kai sighed; he just wanted on the train already. Even if that was all they were going to do that day, he was happy.

Once they got on the train, Kai could barely contain himself as he walked up and down the aisle until Ryou made him sit down so others could find seats as well.

“This is the best day ever!” Kai exclaimed happily.

“Just you wait; there’s still more to come.” Ryou said looking at a very excitedly Kai.

** Half an Hour Later: **

After half an hour of the excitement of being on a train, Ryou and Kai finally made it to their first destination: the National Museum of History.

Kai was speechless; he was too excited to speak.

“What do you think?” Ryou asked looking at his son.

“Are we going in there?” Kai asked, still very stunned.

“Yes…so long as you can move and want to.” Ryou said calmly.

“I want to…but I can’t feel my legs…” Kai said still too shocked to do much.

Ryou just sighed with a smile as he picked Kai up and carried him inside.

“Welcome to the National Museum of History.” A greeter at the entrance said with a smile.

“Thank you…” Kai said happily as he and Ryou got their wrist bands and walked in.

Once actually inside Kai was in heaven; he loved learning.

Kai learned about Sadako and her 1300 paper cranes, the imperial dynasty, classical Japan, Medieval Japan, [Meiji period (1868–1912)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Japan#Meiji_period_\(1868%E2%80%931912\)), [Shōwa period (1926–1989)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Japan#Sh%C5%8Dwa_period_\(1926%E2%80%931989\)).

Kai even learned some of the histories of America such as US presidents, World War I and II, slavery, Sacajawea and Lewis and Clarke, Attila the Hun and many more.

They both learned about space and all the planets and the dinosaurs; those were Kai’s favorites.

“Are you ready to move on?” Ryou asked looking at Kai.

“Are we going to another museum?” Kai asked as they left the museum.

“Nope…but we’re not done just yet.” Ryou said with a smile; he had never seen Kai this happy unless he’s reading a book.

“Are we going back on the train?” Kai asked looking up at his father.

“Yes, that one we’re going to do a few more times.” Ryou said calmly.

The next place they went was a planetarium/aquarium and Kai just had a blast. Right now his dream for when he grows up is to be an astronaut or someone who studies space.

“I bet you Mai would like this…” Kai said looking at all the sea life and such.

“You never know.” Ryou said as they watched the show.

“What are you planning on doing with her next weekend?” Kai asked looking at Ryou.

“I’m not sure yet…” Ryou said with a smile.

“Yes you are…you just don’t want to tell me.” Kai said looking at Ryou.

“You’re right about that; but it’s because today is meant for you and me.” Ryou said causing Kai to become emotional and hugged his dad.

“Thank you.” Kai said crying into Ryou’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said rubbing Kai’s back.

After they were done with the water show at the aquarium Ryou took Kai out for dinner; he took him to Denny’s.

“Welcome to Denny’s how many I take your order?” A waiter asked calmly.

“I would like a salad with a steak, medium plus a baked potato and a pepsi. And he wants a cheese burger with pickles and ketchup only, French fries and a chocolate shake.” Ryou said ordering food.

“Ok. That’ll be out as soon as possible.” The waiter said with a smile.

“So, did you have fun today?” Ryou asked looking at Kai.

“Yeah.” Kai said with a smile as they waited for their food.

“Would you like to do something like this again with just the two of us again?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yeah; but you need to spend time with Mai as well.” Kai said just a serious.

“Yes, I know. And don’t you worry about that; I will spending time with her as well.” Ryou said seriously.

“Good.” Kai said with a smile.

After about ten minutes, the waiter came back with the food.

** With Ichigo, Mai & Sakura: **

“So, what are we going to do today?” Sakura asked looking at Ichigo and Mai.

“I was thinking of taking her to the fairgrounds followed by the Build-A-Bear place and an ice cream parlor and then out to eat if I have any extra money.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan. We should make sure we get plenty of pictures for Ryou.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Yes, I agree.” Ichigo said as she got her camera…so did Sakura.

On the way to the fair, Mai fell to sleep, but woke up as soon as they got there.

“So what would you like to do first?” Ichigo asked as she held onto Mai.

“Dat?” Mai asked pointing the carousal.

“Ok.” Ichigo said as she took Mai where she wanted to go.

So Ichigo ended up standing next to Mai while she road one of the horse figures while Sakura took pictures.

After the carousal they went on the sack slides; Ichigo sat on the sack while holding onto Mai as they went down a huge slide. Once again, Sakura was taking pictures; Ichigo didn’t know why she bothered to bring her camera when her mom was taking all the pictures.

After the sack slides they went on bumper cars; Mai didn’t like those…but Sakura got pictures.

They then went on the teacups; Mai liked it, but ended up throwing up a little.

After all that they did the carousal and sack slide several times; those were Mai’s favorite.

“Are you hungry?” Ichigo asked after the fifth time on the carousal.

“Yes.” Mai answered with a smile.

“Oh your daddy’s going to love me.” Ichigo said as she got Mai both funnel cake and cotton candy; the three of them ended up sharing the funnel cake and the cotton candy was put a bag for later. But Mai ate her chili-dog all by herself.

“Where we go now?” Mai asked as they left the fair.

“You’ll see.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Is a surprise?” Mai asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, it’s a surprise.” Ichigo said with a smile as she put her in her car seat.

“Otay.” Mai said with a smile.

After ten minutes they ended up at Build-A-Bear and Mai lost it; she was bouncing up and down in her seat already.

“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!” Mai said very excitedly; she had always wanted to go here. She sounded more like a monkey than a cat…

“Are you excited?” Sakura asked with a smile as she took a picture.

“Pease! Pease!” Mai cried happily.

“Yes, we’re going to go in.” Ichigo said as she unbuckled Mai.

“I make my own teddy?” Mai asked softly.

“Yep.” Ichigo replied.

“I make Kai a teddy too?” Mai asked looking up at Ichigo.

‘I knew she was going to ask that…’ Ichigo thought to herself with a smile.

“Yes, you can make him one as well.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Hi and welcome to Build-A-Bear, what can I do for you?” A kind elderly woman asked with a smile.

“Yes, we’re here to make some bears; one for Mai and the other for her twin brother Kai who is with their dad.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Mai and Kai? Are they twins perhaps?” The lady asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Well then we want special bears. Please follow me.” The lady said as she took them to an area.

“This is the area for twins. Have you ever been to a Build-A-Bear before?” The lady asked politely.

“Yes, once.” Ichigo answered; she still had the bear she made with her dad.

“So you know what to do?” The lady asked politely.

“Sort of.” Ichigo replied, not really remembering one hundred percent.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask; I’ll be right over there.” The lady said with a smile.

It’s a good thing Sakura was with; she knew exactly what to do as she used to work at a Build-A-Bear for about a year and a half.

“What would you like to make?” Sakura asked looking at Mai.

“A kitty.” Mai answered right away.

“What colors?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“Yellow and orange pease.” Mai said softly.

“Ok. Do you want it to have any kind of outfit?” Ichigo asked with a smile.

“Fairy wings and blue sparkly dress with a wand and princess crown pease.” Mai said with a smile.

“You mean a tiara?” Ichigo asked calmly.

“Yes pease.” Mai said with a smile.

Once they got what Mai wanted done, Mai was very happy; she got a fairy princess cat.

“What do you think Kai would like?” Sakura asked looking around.

“A black and brown kitty with an asstronot suit.” Mai said causing Sakura and Ichigo chuckle a little. They couldn’t get mad at her; she wasn’t trying to say ass; she was trying to say astronaut.

“Yes, Kai really does like space stuff.” Ichigo said as they made Kai’s astronaut cat.

“Are you hungry?” Ichigo asked looking back at Mai.

“No…” Mai answered.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Ichigo asked softly.

“No…” Mai answered again; she was tired.

“Ichigo, I’ll just make something at home for dinner; I think she’s just had a long day and is tired. We’ll go home and she can watch a movie.” Sakura suggested.

“Ok; sounds good.” Ichigo said with a smile.

When they got home they had seen Ryou and Kai walked down the sidewalk.

“How was your afternoon?” Sakura asked when they all met up in the driveway.

“It was awesome!” Kai exclaimed happily.

“That’s great; I’m glad you had fun.” Sakura said with a smile.

“How was your afternoon?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo and Sakura.

“It was nice; Mai’s passed out.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Did she eat anything?” Ryou asked calmly.

“She had a chili-dog, some funnel cake and cotton candy. Speaking of which, here; she didn’t eat it all.” Sakura said handing Ryou a bag of cotton candy.

“What’d you do…fill her up with sugar?” Ryou asked looking at them.

“No…we shared the funnel cake and she only ate a little cotton candy; she just wanted to try the stuff.” Ichigo said seriously.

“Where’d you go?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“We went to the fair and Build-A-Bear. We were going to get ice cream, but she didn’t want any. Instead she fell asleep almost right away. What’d you do?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“We went to the National Museum of History, the planetarium and aquarium and then out to Denny’s.” Kai said happily.

“That sounds fun.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Ichigo used to like doing that kind of stuff with us…” Shintaro said coming out the house, fake crying.

“Dad…” Ichigo groaned in annoyance.

“So what are your plans for the night?” Ryou asked as he got Mai out of the car.

“We’re going to eat dinner. Mai didn’t want anything; we asked her twice.” Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

“Well, we’ll give you some space; come on Shintaro.” Sakura said as she headed inside while dragging Shintaro in by the ear.

“So what did Mai pick out at Build-A-Bear?” Ryou asked looking at the stuffed animal in Mai’s hand.

“So…we got there and she wanted a yellow and orange cat with fair wings, a blue sparkly dress, wand and tiara. And she also wanted to make one for Kai; so here you go.” Ichigo said handing Kai his stuffed cat.

“She wanted to make me a Build-A-Bear stuffed animal?” Kai asked shocked.

“Yep; you’re her brother and she loves you very much. She made you a black and brown cat in an astronaut suit.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Wow…thank you.” Kai said looking at the cat.

“You’re welcome…but your sister is the one who picked it out and everything.” Ichigo said calmly.

“I’ll tell her later…” Kai said looking at Mai as she slept.

“Ok. Well I should head in.” Ichigo said annoyed, noticing her dad staring at them out the window.

“Ok. Oh hey; one second before you go.” Ryou said as he leaned down to kiss Ichigo.

“Yuck.” Kai said making faces.

“You hush.” Ryou said with a smile.

“See you ‘round.” Ichigo said heading inside.

“See you at work Monday.” Ryou said with a smile as he started heading home.

“Daddy…” Mai mumbled in her sleep as she dropped her cat; Kai picked it up.

“Thanks Kai.” Ryou said as the continued to walk.

“You’re welcome.” Kai said calmly with a smile…


	17. Chapter 17

It was supposed to be the day that Ryou and Mai spent the day together. Instead they’re spending it in the hospital.

** Three Days Earlier: Wednesday: **

The twins had both woken up with coughs.

“Hey you two…are you not feeling well today?” Ryou asked looking at the twins.

“My throat hurts…” Mai cried.

“Same here.” Kai said calmly.

“Ok. Let me see…” Ryou said as he felt their foreheads; they both felt a little warm…Mai more than Kai.

“Ok…are either of you hungry?” Ryou asked.

“A little.” Kai answered.

“No…” Mai answered.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked coming into the room.

“The twins are sick.” Ryou sighed.

“Oh dear…” Keiichiro sighed.

“Yeah… So you two…back to bed. I’ll bring you some soup. Actually, wait there; I’ll set up the couch and you can share that.” Ryou sighed.

“I’ll go make the soup.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you supposed to meet up with Zakuro?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“No; that’s not until later. I can help you until then.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Ok.” Ryou said calmly; he greatly appreciated the help.

Several Hours Later:

“This really isn’t working how I thought it would…” Ryou sighed looking at Kai and Mai, who were both sliding off the couch.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hello?” Ryou asked opening the door.

“Hello Ryou.” Sakura said with a smile.

“What brings you here?” Ryou asked shocked.

‘What is it with this woman? Is she psychic or something?’ Ryou thought to himself; she always seemed to show up when he needed something.

“Keiichiro stopped by; he said the twins were sick. He also said you might need some help. I mean, if you’re ok, I’ll leave; you know how to get a hold of me.” Sakura said looking at Ryou, who looked shock.

“No. Please…I do need help. They haven’t been sick since I’ve had them and I don’t really know what to do. I tried putting them both on the couch so I could keep an eye on them at the same time instead of bouncing from room to room.” Ryou said frantically.

“Ok calm down. Have they eaten anything?” Sakura asked right away.

“Kai had a little soup; Mai hasn’t had anything.” Ryou sighed.

“Ok…has she at least drank some water?” Sakura asked concerned.

“A little.” Ryou answered calmly.

“Ok…why don’t we bring them over to my place? I have a larger couch…they won’t fall off when they’re both on it.” Sakura suggested.

“Yeah ok.” Ryou sighed; he was glad to have the help.

** Five Minutes Later: **

They were now at the Momomiya household.

“How are they?” Shintaro asked when they entered the house; he had the day off. Ichigo was in school.

“They both have fevers and Kai is eating a little, but Mai is not.” Sakura said calmly as they placed them on the couch so they were comfy.

** With Ichigo: **

“Hey Ichigo!” Masaya called.

Ichigo tried to ignore him, but he just ran up to her.

“Ichigo!” Masaya called again.

“What do you want Aoyama?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“Aoyama? Why aren’t you using my given name?” Masaya asked shocked.

“Hmmm…I wonder… Oh I know; you made so many excuses that I figured you were cheating on me! And to find out I was right…with my so called best friend, Mint! So why do you think I’m not calling you by your given name?” Ichigo exclaimed, loud enough for other students to hear.

“Ichigo, I’m sorry for what I did and I would really like to get back together.” Masaya said pleading with Ichigo.

“Masaya, just leave me alone.” Ichigo said calmly as she walked away.

“So…are you having fun playing fake mother?” Masaya asked striking a nerve with Ichigo.

“Shut up; you don’t know shit!” Ichigo exclaimed pissed off.

“Ichigo!” Masaya called pissed off, but Ichigo was already in her next class.

** With Ryou, Sakura, Shintaro & the Twins: **

It had been three hours and the twins were getting worse.

“I’m home. Ryou, what are doing here?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou holding both twins at the same time.

“I’m about to take the twins to the hospital. Your parents have been really nice to try to help with the twins, but they’re not getting any better; they’re actually getting worse.” Ryou said as he passed Ichigo.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked confused.

“The twins are really sick; Ryou didn’t know what to do. So he asked for help.” Sakura said calmly.

“He must’ve been desperate; he never asks for help otherwise.” Ichigo said in shock.

Not even an hour at the hospital and Ryou found out that both twins had pneumonia.

So that’s where we are now…


	18. Chapter 18

“Ryou, you should get some rest.” Ichigo said worried, looking at Ryou.

“No, I’m fine; I have to be here with them.” Ryou said sitting in between the two hospital beds that contained his children.

“Ryou, go home for a few hours and get some rest; we’ll stay with the twins.” Sakura said as she and Shintaro walked in.

“Dad…get some rest; we’ll be fine.” Kai said calmly.

“Mai’s in a coma and it doesn’t look like she’s waking up anytime soon. Just go home and get like two hours of sleep.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Come on Ryou; I’ll take you home.” Ichigo said standing next to him.

“You’ll call me if anything changes?” Ryou asked looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Of course.” Sakura said worriedly.

“You have our word.” Shintaro said calmly.

“Ok… Don’t worry; I’ll be back. I love you both.” Ryou said standing up and then kissed both Kai and Mai on their foreheads.

“Come on Ryou.” Ichigo said calmly.

** Half an Hour Later: **

Ryou and Ichigo drove to Ryou’s house in an awkward silence.

“Do you want to come in?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah.” Ichigo said.

Once inside and the door shut, Ryou and Ichigo ran into each other’s arms and started making out, removing their jackets while they were at it.

“What do you want Ichigo?” Ryou asked breathlessly.

“You…I want you…now.” Ichigo said just as breathless.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just picked her up and carried her to his room where he pushed her against the door.

“I love you.” Ryou said pushing himself up against her.

“I love you too… Mmmm…” Ichigo moaned when she felt him against her like that.

After a few minutes Ryou removed Ichigo’s dress and she removed his shirt and fumbled with the zipper and button on his jeans.

“Here…let me help.” Ryou said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; she then pulled them down.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ryou said as he carried her over to his bed.

“No…” Ichigo said embarrassed.

“Oh, but you are.” Ryou said seriously as he started kissing her neck.

It’s plainly obviously that Ryou’s had sex before; he has twins to prove it. But Ichigo has never had sex before; she was still a virgin.

“Ryou…” Ichigo sighed out.

Ryou was being very careful as to not give Ichigo any hickeys as he reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

Out of shock, Ichigo arched her back; Ryou took advantage of that and pulled her bra off and dropped it on the floor.

After a few minutes of just staring at her breasts Ryou pulled Ichigo onto his lap and started passionately kissing.

“Strawberry, baby, just rock your hips back and forth.” Ryou said as he moved onto sucking at her neck again, causing her to moan.

As she started rocking her hips on his rock hard cock that she felt through his boxers; her panties started to become soaking wet.

“Ryou…” Ichigo moaned.

“Oh…Strawberry…” Ryou moaned back because pushing her onto the bed.

“Damnit Ichigo. Do you know what you do to me?” Ryou asked ask he began to kiss down her body.

“No, what do I do?” Ichigo teased as he stripped her naked throwing her panties somewhere.

“You drive me absolutely crazy.” Ryou said as he continued to kiss and play.

He had started to gently fondle her breasts while they made out; tongues wrestling while they did so.

After a few minutes passed, he started kissing down south again.

“Oh Ryou! Ryou!” Ichigo cried as he made his way down.

Finally he made it to his prize and when he stuck in two fingers in while he kissed and sucked on her stomach.

“RYOU!!!” Ichigo cried out as his fingers pumped in and out of her causing her juices to start to flow out.

This went on for about two minutes before she came screaming.

“Hmm…you taste so good Strawberry…” Ryou said sucking his one finger.

“Can I taste?” Ichigo asked innocently.

“But of course.” Ryou said as he let her suck on his finger.

While she was sucking on his finger, Ryou went down on her and started eating her sweet pussy, causing her to completely lose it.

“Ry-Ryou! Oh my god! Ryou!” Ichigo moaned and squirmed around.

Ryou just continued to eat her sweet pussy, holding her hips down so she couldn’t squirm too much.

A few seconds went by before he made her cum again.

“Oh Ry-Ryou! I-I-I’m cumming again!” Ichigo screamed as she came all over his face.

“Ok, Ichigo are you ready?” Ryou asked as he pulled his boxers off and threw them somewhere.

He was ready and he couldn’t wait no more; he needed her so bad.

When she actually saw his huge rock hard cock for the first time she couldn’t help but stare at it.

“See something you like little Strawberry?” Ryou asked smirking.

“I-uh…yes…but it’s so big. I don’t think it’ll fit.” Ichigo said nervously.

“Oh, it’ll fit; don’t you worry about that. Are you ready?” Ryou asked again.

Ichigo didn’t answer; she could only stare at him nervously.

“Ichigo, are you a virgin?” Ryou asked seriously, to which Ichigo only nodded.

“Do you want to continue?” Ryou asked kneeling on his knees.

“Yes…but I want to please you to.” Ichigo said as she slowly and gently took his cock in her hands.

“Ichigo…” Ryou groaned when he felt her small hands on his shaft.

“Am I doing good?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Yes…” Ryou moaned out.

“Oh Ichigo!” Ryou called out when he felt her slowly and shyly licking the tip of his cock; she then put her lips around just the tip and he lost it, cumming all over her face because she pulled away.

“Ichigo, I need you so bad.” Ryou said pushing her to the bed.

“Please be gentle.” Ichigo said a little scared.

“Of course.” Ryou said, promising her.

So Ryou slowly began to enter her watching her face as to make sure he wasn’t hurting her.

Once he made it to her hymen, he looked up at her before slowly pushing in; he pushed past her hymen, breaking and taking her innocence along with it.

She didn’t cry out, but her eyes got wide and she grabbed a hold of Ryou, so he sat there and just let her adjust to his size.

“Ry-Ryou…it’s soo big inside of me; I can feel you all the way in my stomach.” Ichigo said, panting.

It Ryou smile with glee that she was happy with him and it fit.

He gave her a few minutes before he started to push in and out of her at a slow and gentle pace.

“Ryou…” Ichigo moaned out.

“Shit Strawberry…you’re really tight.” Ryou said pushing in and out slowly.

“I’m sorry.” Ichigo said sadly. She thought that being tight was bad thing. Ryou didn’t mean to make her feel that way so he started pumping a little faster getting her to moan even more.

“It’s fine Strawberry. It’s a good thing, just means that you’re inexperienced or super horny. So is it both? I know you’re inexperienced, but are you horny as well?” Ryou asked in a teasing tone while he leaned down to suck on her neck again.

“Oh Ryou, yes…so horny.” Ichigo moaned out.

“Good girl.” Ryou said into her neck.

“Please Ryou…don’t talk, just take me. Please take me. More please.” Ichigo begged.

“Anything you want Strawberry.” Was the last thing Ryou said before pumping in and out of her faster and faster with every thrust causing her to scream out in pleasure.

After a few minutes Ichigo was cumming, but he was still going.

“Strawberry, on your knees, now.” Ryou ordered and she obliged.

As soon as she was on her knees he slammed himself right in her causing more screaming and moaning from her.

“Oh Ichigo, you feel soo good on my big cock!” Ryou moaned out as he leaned over her causing his penis to hit her G-spot making her moan even more.

“Ry-Ryou…it feels so good inside of me. You’re so big. Please more, more, more!” Ichigo begged feeling the ecstasy build up.

“Ichigo, I’m going to cum soon. Can I cum inside of you?” Ryou asked pushing in and out of her.

“Yes; please cum inside. I want to feel your essence inside of me. OH!” Ichigo cried as she came hard.

“Ichigo…” Ryou grunted and groaned as he came.

After a minute or two he pulled out and lay down on his back, thinking they were done, but she sure wasn’t. Ichigo had climbed on top of him, asking for his permission, which he gave, considering he was still rock hard.

“Now it’s my turn.” Ichigo breathed out as she started slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

Moaning and screaming from the both of them Ichigo rocked her hips all over him and eventually, every now and then, she would bounce up and down on him.

‘What’s going on with me? I’ve never been able to go this long before. Could it be because my love for her is real and she’s not just some fling? It has to be; I’ve never lasted this long with anyone before…but that was just to try to get over Ichigo…but now I have her and I’m never letting go. I feel myself about to cum again.’ Ryou thought as he grabbed her hips causing more moaning from her.

“Ichigo! I’m going to cum again.” Ryou said pushing her up and down on top of him.

“Me too Ryou! Please cum deep in me again, please. Let’s cum together!” Ichigo cried as he pulled her down one last time holding her there as they came together again.

Ichigo then collapsed on top of Ryou out of energy, still with him inside of her.

“I love you Strawberry. More then you’ll ever know. Always will, forever.” Ryou said kissing her.

“I love you too Ryou. Sorry it took so long for me to admit it.” Ichigo said sadly looking down.

Ryou pulled out and pulled her to him, gently kissing her.

“It doesn’t matter Ichigo. What does matter is that we’re together now. And I never plan to lose you.” Ryou said seriously.

“I love you so much.” Ichigo said happily.

“I love you too. I just have a quick question. When the time is right and you’re older, would you marry me and adopt the twins?” Ryou asked holding onto Ichigo, who just started crying.

“I would love to…both of them; I’ll marry you and adopt them.” Ichigo said happily as she hugged Ryou tightly.

The two of them fell asleep for about four hours before going back to the hospital where Mai was still in a coma, but Kai was up and eating…


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh, we were just about to call you; Kai just started eating a few minutes ago. Did you get any sleep?” Sakura asked softly.

“Yeah; he slept for about five hours…I think. I don’t know; I fell asleep on the couch.” Ichigo said calmly.

“It’s ok; we just left about half an hour ago. How’s Mai?” Ryou asked worriedly, but as calmly as he could.

“Still the same…” Sakura said sadly.

“Hi dad…” Kai said sadly.

“How are you feeling?” Ryou asked looking at Kai.

“Better. But, I’d feel a lot better if Mai would wake up.” Kai said simply.

“Yes, I know; I feel the same way.” Ryou said looking at Kai as he sat between him and Mai again.

** With Ichigo & Sakura: **

“Ichigo, can I speak to you for a few minutes?” Sakura asked seriously.

“Ok…” Ichigo said nervously.

Sakura and Ichigo left the hospital to take a walk.

“What’s going on? Is Mai ok?” Ichigo asked worried.

“Mai’s the same; not any better, but not any worse either. I wanted to talk to you about you and Ryou…” Sakura started.

“Ok…” Ichigo said nervously.

“So how was it?” Sakura asked looking at Ichigo.

“How was what?” Ichigo asked confused.

“You know. How was the sex?” Sakura asked causing Ichigo’s face to turn bright red.

“Ho-how do y-you kn-know that?” Ichigo asked stammering on her words.

“I’m your mother; I know these things. You’re lucky your father hasn’t figured it out. Or if he has; he must really like Ryou. So how was it?” Sakura asked, pushing for an answer.

“Mom…it was so amazing. He even asked me to marry him when I was older and…” Ichigo started.

“And?” Sakura asked interested.

“He asked me if I would adopt the twins as my own. And I said yes…to both of his questions. Please don’t be mad at me.” Ichigo said, pleading with her mother.

“Oh Ichigo; I could never be mad at you. And if this is what you want…what you truly want, your father and I will support you one hundred and ten percent. Besides…your father and I love those kids like they were our own grandchildren. I’m so happy for you. I’m just sorry you can’t bear your own children.” Sakura said sadly.

“It’s ok; I have Kai and Mai. And Ryou said that they both love me and you and dad. And to me, that’s all that matters.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I’m so proud of you. When did you become so mature?” Sakura asked looking at Ichigo.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I love those little kids more than anything.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Well, let’s get you back to them.” Sakura said happily.

“Yes, lets.” Ichigo said with a smile.

** With Ryou & Shintaro: **

Kai had just gone back to sleep.

“You had better not hurt my baby girl…” Shintaro came out and said right away.

“I don’t plan on it. So, I’m guessing you know then…” Ryou said seriously as he held Mai’s hand, praying she wake up.

“That you two had sex? Yes, I know.” Shintaro said seriously.

“No offence, but I prefer calling it making love.” Ryou said seriously.

“Well, I’m glad for that…” Shintaro sighed.

“I also asked if she’d marry me and adopt the twins as her own; they need a mother.” Ryou said, shocking Shintaro.

“You want my daughter to adopt your children?” Shintaro asked in shock.

“Yes, I do. I love Ichigo with all my heart. I mean sure, she’s second to the twins. But I’m sure you understand that.” Ryou said simply.

“Yes I do…” Shintaro said regaining his composure.

“Besides, both Kai and Mai love her very much; and you and Sakura as well.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Shintaro said calmly.

“Ok; we’re back. Any changes?” Sakura asked as she and Ichigo walked into the room.

“No; no changes.” Ryou sighed.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Shirogane, Ryou?” The doctor asked calmly.

“Yes, that’s me.” Ryou said simply.

“You’re the twins’ father, correct?” The doctor asked simply.

“Yes, that correct.” Ryou responded.

“And you must be their mother.” The doctor said looking at Ichigo.

“Oh no; I’m not…not biologically anyways.” Ichigo said softly.

“But you’re name is Momomiya, Ichigo; is it not?” The doctor asked confused.

“Yes, that’s me.” Ichigo said calmly.

“You had a blood test to make sure everything was ok with everything. We also used that to test against the DNA of the twins. Your DNA is a one hundred percent match to theirs. If you think there’s been a mistake, we can take another DNA sample from you and the both of them.” The doctor said simply.

“Yes; please take another sample.” Ichigo said right away.

“I was told Maya Neesa was their mother.” Ryou said seriously.

Everyone in that room right now was very confused.

“Ok; I’ll send our lab technician up in a little bit.” The doctor said as a nurse came in to check on their vitals and stuff.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Hello, I’m here for Emergency DNA tests for Momomiya, Ichigo, Shirogane, Ryou, Shirogane Kai and Shirogane, Mai. Sound about correct?” A lab technician asked coming in.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Ichigo and Ryou said confused…mainly because Ryou already had DNA test taken.

After about ten minute all the blood, hair samples and saliva swabs were taken, sealed and sent down to the labs.

“What is going on?” Shintaro asked annoyed.

“I don’t know…but I do know I’ve never had any kids. Maya is their mother; that’s what you said right?” Ichigo asked very confused.

“Yeah…that’s what I was told.” Ryou sighed as he sat in a chair.

“Either way…something will get figured out.” Sakura said as she sat down along with Shintaro.

“Right…” Ichigo and Ryou sighed.

** Five Hours Later: **

The doctor from before and the lab technician came back up to the room.

“Sorry it took us so long; it took forever to find some of Nessa, Maya’s DNA. But we ran all sets of DNA and the twins share no DNA whatsoever with Ms. Neesa; they do share DNA with Mr. Shirogane and you Ms. Momomiya.” The doctor said shocking everyone in the room.

“But how is that even possible; I never gave birth…” Ichigo said in shock.

“Well…there is only one way that this could’ve happened. Ms. Neesa may have been the one to give birth to them; but she is not their biological mother. What that means, is she somehow got your eggs implanted inside of her because she didn’t have any fertile eggs but could get pregnant. Whereas your file says you had good eggs, but could not get pregnant. So she must’ve somehow got your eggs implanted in her and had relations with Mr. Shirogane over there and his semen impregnated your eggs that were implanted into her. Am I making any sense to you?” The doctor asked to a very shocked group of people.

“I guess so…” Ichigo said in shock.

“Yes…I get it.” Ryou said understanding, but still in shock.

“How could this Maya Nessa get my daughter’s eggs?” Sakura and Shintaro asked in shock and in anger.

“Well at the time of Ichigo’s surgery, she was roughly ten or eleven when she had her accident. Her eggs must’ve been good at that time; they could’ve been stored in a special freezer to keep them safe and so that they can be used in the future. At the time you were able to give fifteen unfertilized eggs. Five of them were purchased because you signed something saying that was ok and ten of them died. Apparently two of them survived and became fertilized.” The doctor explained.

“So what can she do?” The nurse asked curious, walking in.

“What do you mean?” The doctor and Ichigo asked confused.

“How can she get custody?” Shintaro asked.

“I don’t want to take that away from Ryou; he’s all they know.” Ichigo said seriously.

“Besides we see them every day.” Sakura and Shintaro said simply.

“But shouldn’t the children be placed with their mother?” The nurse asked right away.

“That’s enough. There’s actually nothing that can be done. The birth certificate does say that Ms. Nessa is the mother and Mr. Shirogane is the father. Now we can change that as long as they go through the proper channels. But Mr. Shirogane is their legal guardian; they stay with him.” The doctor said seriously causing the nurse to huff and leave.

“I’m sorry about her…” The doctor said sincerely.

“What brings you here? You obviously wanted to say something earlier…” Ryou said calmly.

“Right…I just wanted to let you know that you can take Kai home at any point and time; he is well enough to go home.” The doctor said calmly.

“Ok. Thanks for letting me know.” Ryou sighed.

“Daddy?” Mai asked weakly.

“Mai? Mai baby?” Ryou asked rolling over to her to take her hand in his.

“Daddy…where is I?” Mai asked confused.

“You’re in a hospital; you’re really sick.” Ryou said, tears running down his face.

“Why you cry?” Mai asked confused.

“I’m just so happy; you’re awake.” Ryou said kissing her forehead.

“Otay… Can I go home?” Mai asked softly.

“Not until you’re better.” Ryou said holding her hand.

“Otay…” Mai said weakly.

“We can take Kai home; he can stay with us until Mai gets out. I’m sure you’ll want to stay with her.” Sakura said softly.

“That’ll work…” Ryou sighed.

“What do we tell them?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“We’ll tell them the truth when they both get better.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok.” Ichigo and Sakura said happily…


	20. Chapter 20

** Two Weeks Later: **

Kai and Mai were finally feeling better; they were even well enough to know the truth.

“So what’s going on?” Kai asked as Ryou and Ichigo sat him and Mai down on the couch; Sakura and Shintaro were also there.

“We have something very important to tell you. We learned something at the hospital…” Ryou started.

“That that Maya lady really isn’t our mother, but Ichigo is. Maya just stole her eggs and gave birth to us?” Kai asked looking at Ryou.

“How do you know that?” Shintaro asked in shock.

“I heard the doctor and nurse that day at the hospital; I was just too tired to keep my eyes open.” Kai explained calmly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ryou asked looking at Kai.

“I figured I’d wait until you said something.” Kai said calmly.

Ryou was going to say something, but decided against it; Kai was really smart and could’ve probably figured it out by himself.

“Mai, sweetie; did you understand anything Kai just said?” Ryou asked, looking at a very confused Mai.

“No…” Mai said softly.

“Ok…the lady who had you before…” Ryou started.

“Mommy?” Mai asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes…well no; she wasn’t actually your mom. Ichigo is really your mommy.” Ryou said getting confused looks from Mai.

“Let me try. The lady who we thought was our mother really wasn’t; she kidnapped us before we were even born. So, Ichigo is our real mommy and you can call her such.” Kai said simply.

“Mommy?” Mai asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yes…if you want to call me that that is.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Mommy!” Mai cried happily as she hugged Ichigo, who hugged her back just as happy.

“Gramma and grampa?” Mai asked looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Yes.” Ryou said calmly and Mai let go of Ichigo to go hug Sakura and Shintaro.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Sakura asked looking at Kai and Mai.

“Ice cream.” Mai said happily.

“That sounds nice.” Kai said simply.

“Ice cream it is.” Sakura said happily.

“Kai, take your sister and go get ready.” Ryou said calmly

“Ok.” Kai said take Mai to their rooms.

“Thank you so much.” Sakura said hugging Ryou.

“For what?” Ryou asked confused.

“For letting them call us grandma and grandpa and for letting all of us be part of their lives.” Sakura said happily.

“It’s not really a problem; Ichigo is their mother and you are their grandparents. They need you all just as much as they need me.” Ryou said calmly.

“I’m sorry for what I said in the hospital…” Shintaro said looking at Ryou.

“It’s ok; I understand. Ichigo is your granddaughter and these two are your grandchildren.” Ryou said calmly.

“Our only grandchildren.” Shintaro said simply.

“Yes.” Ryou sighed.

“Well thank you for not taking them away from us.” Sakura said happily.

“Of course.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Daddy! Owie!” Mai called and then fell.

“Mai…” Ryou sighed as Ichigo went to pick her up and cuddled her.

“Mommy…” Mai said happily.

“She’s just precious. And I bet you Kai will grow up to be just as handsome as his father.” Sakura said happily.

“Yes, I agree. And she’ll grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother.” Shintaro said with tears in his eyes.

“Dad…” Ichigo said embarrassed as she handed Mai to Ryou and then picked up Kai…even though he was protesting…


	21. Chapter 21

“Mom, dad, Ryou, we need to talk.” Ichigo said sitting her everyone down along with Kai and Mai.

“What is it?” Shintaro asked concerned; Sakura already figured she knew what Ichigo was going to say.

“I love you both very much, but I also love Ryou and the twins very much as well.” Ichigo started out.

“Ok.” Shintaro and Sakura said calmly.

“I would like to move in with Ryou and our twins. I would still go to school; but I feel that it’s only right for me to be with my family as well.” Ichigo said seriously causing both Ryou and Shintaro to spit out their drinks in shock.

“Excuse me?” Shintaro asked after he finally was able to catch his breath.

“You heard me; I want to move in with my family.” Ichigo said again.

“But we’re your family.” Shintaro said looking at Ichigo.

“It’s fine dear. Of course you can move in with your family. She’s right; it’s only right that she be with her family almost full time.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Is this ok with you, Ryou?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou causing her father to fall over.

“You didn’t even ask him if you could move in?” Shintaro asked in shock.

“Can she daddy?” Mai asked hopeful.

“It would be nice. I can actually beat someone at scrabble.” Kai said calmly causing Ichigo to fall over.

“Pease daddy?” Mai asked, begging Ryou.

“As long as it’s truly ok with grandma and grandpa.” Ryou said calmly.

“Of course it is; as long as we get to see them often.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Of course; I wouldn’t dream of taking them away from you. You come visit anytime you want. And we’ll bring them over every weekend.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yay! Now that I know these are my biological grandchildren, I’ll have to start spoiling them!” Sakura said determined.

“You already spoil them; what are you talking about?” Shintaro asked looking at his wife.

“Well…now they’ll be even more spoiled by grandma.” Sakura said happily.

“This is what you’ve got to look forward to…” Shintaro said seriously.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shintaro asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yes daddy, I want to do this. And no, it’s not just because Ryou and I are making love now; it’s honestly just because I want to be near my children. I want to be able to tuck them in at night and be there when they wake up in the mornings. I want to eat breakfast and dinner and lunch on the weekends with them. I want to do everything I can with them.” Ichigo said seriously.

“When did you become so mature?” Shintaro asked, tears rushing down his face.

“I don’t know.” Ichigo said honestly as she thought about it.

“As soon as Kai and Mai came into her life…even before she found out they were hers.” Sakura said with a smile.

“So dad, when do you plan to take Mai out on your father/daughter day? Seeing as we had pneumonia on her weekend.” Kai said looking at Ryou.

“I’ve got plans for Saturday; don’t you worry.” Ryou said being secretive.

“That’s good. And what’s Kai going to do that day?” Sakura asked looking at Ryou.

“He’s going to spending the day with Keiichiro. That was what was promised last time.” Ryou said calmly.

“Oh…ok.” Sakura said kind of down.

“We can bring them both over on Sunday and you can have them for the day, if you’d like. And while you’re doing that, Keiichiro, Ichigo and I can set all of her things up at the house.” Ryou said striking Shintaro in the heart. Figuratively speaking that is.

“Sorry…” Ryou said looking at Shintaro.

“It’s ok; they do need to be with their mother.” Shintaro said seriously.

“So then it’s settled?” Ichigo asked looking at her parents and Ryou.

“Yes; it’s settled; you will start moving in on Sunday.” Sakura said happily while Shintaro looked slightly unhappy; but deep down he was really happy for their family and he liked Ryou…


	22. Chapter 22

“Daddy where we going?” Mai asked as Ryou placed her in her car seat.

“We are going out for daddy/daughter day. We’re going to do what Kai and I did before you two got so sick.” Ryou said buckling her in.

“Yay.” Mai said happily and then flinched a little in pain.

“Are you hurting today?” Ryou asked concerned.

“A little.” Mai admitted softly.

“Well, it’s a good think I didn’t book us anything to active.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Is mommy coming too?” Mai asked softly.

“No; it’s just you and me.” Ryou said calmly.

“Yay!” Mai exclaimed happily.

Ryou was so happy that Mai was happy about all this.

“Where we going?” Mai asked again.

“It’s a surprise.” Ryou said simply.

“Awww…” Mai complained as Ryou started driving away causing Ryou to chuckle a little.

Ryou was taking her out to lunch, swimming and a movie…but not in that order.

First stop was a movie: he was taking her to see _Ugly Dolls_.

“Daddy where we at?” Mai asked confused.

“We’re going to see _Ugly Dolls_. You wanted to see that one right?” Ryou asked looking at a very excited little girl.

“ _Ugly Dolls_!” Mai exclaimed happily.

“Ok, let’s go in; but you need to be very quiet.” Ryou said calmly.

“Why?” Mai asked confused.

“Because it’s very rude to talk during a movie where there are a lot of people.” Ryou said calmly.

“Otay.” Mai said understanding…sort of.

“What are you seeing today?” A man asked calmly.

“ _Ugly Dolls_.” Mai said happily causing the man to smile.

“Don’t you have twins?” A lady asked noticing Ryou and Mai.

“Do I know you?” Ryou asked looking at the lady, holding Mai close.

“No, but I’ve seen you around before; you had two little kids with you.” The lady said looking at Ryou and Mai.

“Yes, I have twins.” Ryou said looking at the lady.

“Then why wouldn’t you bring them both to see the movie?” The lady asked getting the ticket man’s attention.

“Its daddy/daughter day. He already had daddy/son day. Kai no wan to see _Ugly Dolls_.” Mai said calmly.

“Oh…I see…” The lady said backing off while Ryou went to get treats.

“Daddy?” Mai asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Can I get a slushy?” Mai asked looking at the red slushies.

“Of course. Get what you want.” Ryou said as they waited in line.

“Nacos?” Mai asked softly.

“That’s fine.” Ryou said calmly with a smile.

“What can I get you?” A teen aged girl asked looking at Ryou; she thought he was hot.

“Yes, can I get a medium red slushy, a medium pepsi and two nachos?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Anything for you.” The girl said dreamily.

“Daddy has mommy.” Mai said as a matter of fact causing Ryou to chuckle.

“I’ll take over here.” A guy said taking over for the girl.

“A medium red slushy, a medium pepsi and two nachos?” The guy asked calmly.

“Yes.” Ryou said calmly.

“No…I want petzles instead.” Mai said noticing the pretzels.

“Ok…a medium red slushy, a medium pepsi, one nacho and one pretzel-large or a box of minis?” The guy asked looking at Ryou.

“Minis?” Mai asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ryou said calmly.

“Do you want them salted?” The guy asked.

“No tank you.” Mai said softly.

“Ok. Your total comes to $23.53.” The guy said calmly.

“Out of $24? Your change.” The guy said handing Ryou back $0.43.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Yeah.” Mai said happily.

So they spent an hour and a half in the movies with two other families and Mai was very well behaved; they sat in the third row as Mai couldn’t make it up the steps very well. Going down them was even harder for her; she nearly fell with how big the steps were.

“Are you ready for our next destination?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Yeah!” Mai exclaimed happily.

The next place Ryou took her was to the pool; she really wasn’t all that hungry…she didn’t finish all of her pretzels.

“Pool?” Mai asked looking at the indoor swimming pool.

“Yep.” Ryou said calmly.

“But…I no know how to swim.” Mai said scared.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be with you the entire time. And I won’t let anything happen to you.” Ryou said seriously.

“Otay…” Mai said unsure as Ryou took her into the changing rooms.

Once Ryou got her changed into her new swimsuit he took her to the little pool first to let her get used to it all.

“How are you doing?” Ryou asked as Mai sat in the pool.

“Good.” Mai said happily.

“Do you want to go into the big pool; I won’t let you drown or anything.” Ryou said looking at Mai; he wanted to swim as well.

“Otay.” Mai said lifting her arms.

“Ok.” Ryou said picking her up; he then walked over to the big pool and got it.

“You’re ok.” Ryou said when he felt her cling to him a little more.

Once in the water Ryou swam on his back most of the time with Mai laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the water hit her face, arms and legs.

“Are you doing ok?” Ryou asked as he stood up.

“Uh-huh.” Mai said completely relaxed.

Ryou had the attention of a lot of different girls; it was kind of annoying him. But he had Mai and she kept the girls away; most of them mumbling how he’s either a single father or he has girlfriend already.

They swam around about two hours before Mai had had enough and was becoming fussy.

“Are you ready for or final destination before we go home?” Ryou asked walking back to the changing area.

“Yeah.” Mai answered softly

Once he got her changed they left for a late lunch.

“Taco Hut!” Mai exclaimed happily as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Yes.” Ryou said getting out of the car.

“Taco taco taco!” Mai cried happily.

“You keep eating tacos the way you do, you’ll turn into one.” Ryou said as he picked her up and carried her inside.

They ordered their food and then sat down.

“Did you have fun today?” Ryou asked looking at Mai.

“Yes.” Mai said happily.

“Do you want to do this again?” Ryou asked as they waited.

“Yes…but someting different?” Mai asked curiously.

“Of course. Maybe I’ll take you to a museum like I did with Kai.” Ryou said, for sure she’d say no.

“Otay.” Mai said with a smile as food arrived.

“Really? Thank you.” Ryou asked shocked and then said to the server.

“I is happy wit you anywhere.” Mai said happily as she at her soft shell taco.

Ryou wasn’t so much shocked anymore as he was happy.

“I’m happy to spend time with you as well.” Ryou said happily.

“Next time wit Kai and mommy?” Mai asked softly.

“Of course.” Ryou said with a smile as he ate his food.

“Yay.” Mai said happily as they finished eating their food.

“Are you ready to head home now?” Ryou asked after they were done eating.

“Can we go to mommy’s home.” Mai said happily.

“Sure.” Ryou said picking Mai up and got ready to go.

As soon as Ryou got her buckled in and started the car, Mai fell to sleep.

** Half an Hour Later: **

When they arrived at Sakura’s and Shintaro’s place, Ryou was confused to see them arguing with some guy.

“What’s going on here?” Ryou asked holding onto Mai.

“We’re losing our house.” Sakura said near tears while Shintaro stood there angry.

“Why? What happened?” Ryou asked confused as Ichigo came out.

“Mai wanted to come here.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo’s confused face.

“I’ll take her inside; she doesn’t need to hear this.” Ichigo said taking a half asleep Mai from Ryou.

“They’re saying we didn’t pay our fees last month. But I know I paid; I have a recipe saying otherwise…but apparently it doesn’t count. The bank is taking our house.” Shintaro said pissed off.

“And they have until the end of the week off. Now to deal with Mr. Fukuyumi.” One of the men said as they started walking.

“Doesn’t he own his home?” The second man asked looking at the first.

“Everyone can be bought.” The first man said simply.

“I can’t.” Ryou said simply.

“Excuse us. Mr. Fukuyumi sold me his house a few months ago.” Ryou said simply.

“I don’t believe you.” The first man said simply.

“Actually sir…it says here that Mr. Fukuyumi did indeed sell his home to a…” The second man said looking through his files.

“To Shirogane, Ryou.” Ryou said simply.

“Yes, that’s correct. How do you know that?” The second man asked shocked.

“Because I’m Shirogane, Ryou.” Ryou said simply.

“You’re not Ami’s and Jin’s son are you?” The first man asked as he began to shake.

“Yes, they were my parents.” Ryou said plainly, annoyed.

“We’re very sorry sir. Have a good day. You need to be out of the house by the end of the week.” The first man said as he and the second man ran off.

“What are we going to do?” Sakura asked, tears running down her face as Ichigo walked out.

“I don’t know…” Shintaro sighed.

“I have enough room; you can stay with us as well.” Ryou said simply.

“Are you sure?” Sakura and Shintaro asked seriously.

“Yes. You can stay until you find a new place…or you can stay upstairs permanently. I mean, you’ll have to share it with Keiichiro.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ichigo, are you going to be ok with this?” Sakura asked looking at her daughter.

“Of course I’m ok with this; you’re my parents and I love you both more than anything. Kai, Mai, you two and Ryou; you’re all my number ones. But you two are my parents and raised me; you’ll always be way up there.” Ichigo said happily.

“Oh Ichigo.” Sakura said emotionally as she and Shintaro hugged her and then Ryou.

“So, we’ll start moving everything today?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes.” Ryou said calmly.

“I’ll go tell Keiichiro and let him know what’s going on. You don’t mind watching Mai for a little bit, do you?” Ryou asked looking at the three of them

“No, of course not; we love little Mai.” Sakura said happily as Ryou and Ichigo headed down to his…their house…


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh good, you’re home; we need to talk.” Keiichiro said seriously as Ryou and Ichigo walked in.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I’m going to be moving out and in with Zakuro; we’ve already bought a house together.” Keiichiro said seriously.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ryou asked confused.

“No…it’s just time…for the both of us.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Ok…” Ryou said kind of shocked.

“So what will happen to the upstairs?” Kai asked looking at everyone.

“Grandma and grandpa will be living up there…” Ichigo said calmly.

“Grandma and grandpa are moving in? Why?” Kai asked confused.

“Because some people said they couldn’t live in our old house anymore.” Ichigo explained calmly.

“Ok. That’s awesome! I just wish Keiichiro was staying.” Kai said a little disappointed.

“So do I…but he has to live his life as well.” Ryou said seriously, with a sad smile.

“Where are you moving to?” Ichigo asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Just a few blocks away.” Keiichiro said honestly.

“So we’ll still be able to visit?” Kai asked looking between Keiichiro and Ryou.

“Yes, of course.” Ryou and Keiichiro asked at the same time.

“Awesome.” Kai said somewhat happily.

“So now what? When are you moving?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Not until next month. And besides, you won’t need me anymore; Ichigo’s parents will be here. But with that said, I’ll always be around for when you need me.” Keiichiro said happily.

“Ok.” Ryou, Kai and Ichigo all said happily.

Just then Sakura, Mai and Shintaro showed up with Ichigo’s things.

“What’s all this?” Ichigo asked confused.

“This is some of your stuff; Mai wanted to move your stuff in with her so that you would be home with her.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Mai…you’re so sweet.” Ichigo said picking Mai up.

“I wan you move home with me, daddy an Kai.” Mai said looking at Ichigo.

“And she will; we’ll go get her things.” Ryou said with a smile.

“An gramma and grampa?” Mai asked looking at Ryou.

“They’ll be moved in as well; they’re going to live upstairs.” Ryou said calmly.

“And Keiichiro’s moving out.” Kai said simply.

“What? No! Keii can’t move out! Keii need stay here!” Mai cried becoming upset.

“Kai…” Ryou sighed.

“What? It’s the truth.” Kai said simply.

“Yes, maybe; but you know how your sister is.” Ryou said seriously.

“Sorry.” Kai said calmly.

“Mai, everything’s going to be ok…” Ryou started.

“It’s not because we’re moving in is it?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“No, of course not. I’ve had this planned for awhile. Zakuro and I bought a house together; it was just time for us to move in together and for Ryou and I to go our separate ways. Ryou, you finally have what you’ve always wanted…a family. And you two; you have parents who love and care for you now. And pretty soon you’ll have your own friends. And Zakuro and I will come visit; and you can come visit us.” Keiichiro said calmly as he looked at Ryou, Kai and Mai.

“Bu-but yo-you can’t leave.” Mai cried, very upset.

“Why don’t you go get their stuff and started moving it over here; I’ll watch Kai and Mai.” Keiichiro said calmly; it would give him time to get them to understand.

“Ok.” Ryou and Ichigo said as they, along with Sakura and Shintaro went to get their stuff…


	24. Chapter 24

** Two Months Later: **

After everything was explained to Mai and Kai, they understood, but weren’t happy about it.

Keiichiro and Zakuro moved into their new home together and were now really happy together.

“So…why are we all here?” Mint asked looking around.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Ichigo said bitterly.

“Now now girls…Zakuro invited us all here; there must be something important she wants to tell us.” Pepaminto said calmly.

“Having fun playing mother?” Mint asked pissed off; Masaya wasn’t allowed to come with.

“She’s not playing; she is our mother you fat cow.” Kai said furious; he understood what was going on.

“Why you little…Ryou aren’t you going to say something to you son?” Mint asked furious.

“Nope; he didn’t swear.” Ryou said calmly as he held onto Mai; she was having one of her bad days and was in a lot of pain.

“Can’t we all just get along?” Lettuce and Kiwi asked upset.

“We could if she hadn’t been sleeping with my ex at the same that Masaya and I were dating.” Ichigo said annoyed.

“I apologized.” Mint said seriously.

“It doesn’t matter…I don’t forgive you.” Ichigo said walking over to Ryou.

“You’re with Ryou now; what does it even matter?” Berry asked; she was on Mint’s side.

“That’s enough! Grow up; we’re only going to be around each other like this for a little bit and then work starts! I’m sick of all this petty bullshit! And Pudding, Keki, Mai and Kai don’t need to be hearing any of this! So just stop and let’s get back to business as usual!” Nashi yelled pissed off.

The men were just standing or floating in the background.

“Thank you…” Ryou sighed as Mai went limp in his arms.

“Is she ok?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“Yeah; she’s just in pain. She’s just trying to find a comfortable position.” Ryou said calmly.

“Can I hold her?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“If she’ll let you.” Ryou said as he handed Mai over to Ichigo; she seemed to be doing just fine; she laid her head right on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“Sorry we’re late; traffic was horrible.” Keiichiro said as he and Zakuro walked in.

“No offence…but about time. I can’t take the petty arguing going on…” Nashi said referring to Mint, Berry and Ichigo…even though Ichigo was just defending herself.

“Sorry…” Zakuro and Keiichiro said at the same time; Keiichiro was sincere while Zakuro was sarcastic.

“So what’s this big news of yours?” Pudding and Keki asked excitedly.

“Right. Well, you are all of our closest friends and family; we wanted you all to know at the same time.” Keiichiro said looking at Zakuro; Ryou knew right then and there.

“I’m pregnant.” Zakuro said with a smile.

“Congratulations!” Everyone said happily as the girls all went up to her. Well everyone except Ichigo.

“And congratulations Ichigo. I know you didn’t carry them; but Mai and Kai are just as much yours…and you’re doing a fantastic job. Maybe you can help me with my children. We would like you and Ryou to be our children’s godparents.” Zakuro said shocking and enraging Mint.

“Maybe once they turn three…” Mint replied with a snarky tone of voice.

“Mint, that’s enough! You know damn well why they didn’t get to raise them from babies. You’re really starting to piss me off. I thought of asking you to be the baby’s godmother…I thought of all of you. But I picked Ichigo and Ryou for a reason!” Zakuro yelled furious.

“And why is that? Why would you choose her over me?” Mint asked furious, near tears.

“Because she’s our leader and brought us all together. Because she’s a good mother regardless of when she found out. Because she’s not a cheater. Because she’s tried her hardest to work with you and not argue with you. Because I don’t want my children being raised by someone like you. And by now though, by now, if you had done that to me, I would’ve smacked you upside the head.” Zakuro explained pissed off causing Mint to cry and run of the café, but not before saying that she quit.

“Wow…how could you say such a thing to her; she idolized you.” Berry said in shock.

“I can’t respect someone who goes behind her friends back and sleeps with her boyfriend. I also can’t respect someone who says someone is just playing mom. Even when they didn’t know, Ichigo was doing an awesome job at taking care of those two. And now that they’ve found out she’s their biological mother, she’s moved in and is taking care of them; and she’s still going to school. Regardless of biology or not, Ichigo is their mother. Do we know how any of this happened? No. But it did and Ichigo has the chance she’s always wanted. Oh, and I can’t respect someone who agrees with whatever said ex friend says either.” Zakuro explained pissed off.

“Fine. Then I’m leaving as well; and I’m not coming back. Come on Tasuku.” Berry said leaving.

“Are you really ok with that Ryou?” Pudding asked looking at him.

“If they want to quit at this point in time, it’s fine. It’s if there was danger that this would be a problem.” Ryou said seriously.

“But since there’s no danger, there’s no need for them to be here.” Pepaminto said calmly.

“I never liked either of them anyways.” Keki said speaking her mind.

“Can we still be friends with them?” Pudding asked right away.

“That’s up to you.” Ryou said seriously.

“Will you still be friends with us?” Pudding asked worried.

“Of course we will.” Ichigo said seriously.

“No matter what happens, you’re all a team…you’re our team.” Keiichiro and Ryou said at the same time.

“Will Zakuro’s and Keiichiro’s baby or babies have animal DNA?” Nashi asked the question on everyone’s minds.

“Most likely. Mai and Kai both have cat DNA.” Ryou said calmly.

“But both you and Ichigo and even Maya have cat DNA; Keiichiro doesn’t have any type of animal DNA.” Nashi said looking at Ryou.

“I’m sure the baby/babies will have wolf DNA like their mother. And either way, I think they just want their baby/babies to be healthy.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we want.” Keiichiro and Zakuro said at the same time.

“Daddy…” Mai cried reaching for Ryou.

“Ok; I’ve got you. Let’s go take a nap; maybe you’ll feel better when you wake up. Everyone get ready and get to work. Zakuro, you’ll work the register until you’re no longer able to work. Come on Kai.” Ryou said carrying Mai upstairs while Kai followed.

“Can I come with?” Ichigo asked right away.

“You’re their mother; you don’t have to ask. But you do still have to work.” Ryou said seriously.

Once upstairs, Ryou gently placed Mai in her bed with her legs elevated like doctors had said.

“Mommy…” Mai said softly.

“I’m right here baby…but I have to go to work. But, I promise I’ll be here when I’m done.” Ichigo said rubbing Mai’s face.

“Dad, can I work in the café too?” Kai asked looking at Ryou.

“No, you’re much too young yet; there are laws against that.” Ryou said as Mai slowly started to fall asleep.

“But I’m so bored…” Kai complained.

“Ok, come on…” Ryou said seriously, taking Kai to his old room.

“Where is this?” Kai asked confused.

“This is my old room. I left several of my books and such behind; you can read them if you want…as long as you can reach them. If you can’t reach them, there’s a reason why. Do I make myself clear?” Ryou asked looking at his son.

“Yes dad.” Kai said looking around.

“Well, have at it. I’m going to check up on your sister.” Ryou said leaving the room.

“Uh-huh…” Kai said as he was already immersed in a book.

When he got to the hall Ichigo was heading down to work.

“How is she?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“She’s asleep…completely passed out.” Ichigo said worriedly.

“I know…I’m worried too. But unfortunately there’s nothing we can do…” Ryou sighed.

“I know…I just feel bad.” Ichigo said sadly as she went to work.

“So do I…” Ryou said as he went to Mai’s room before going working on his tablet.


	25. Chapter 25

** Three Weeks Later: **

About a week ago, Mai lost her ability to walk and was confined to a wheelchair for about four days; she is up and walking now…pain free.

“So what are you going to do with the wheelchair?” Keiichiro asked as he, Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou and Ichigo’s parents sat in the living room; Kai and Mai were down for their naps.

“We’re going to keep it…and its Mai’s wheelchair. As much as we hate saying it; we don’t know if she’ll continue to walk or not.” Ryou said frustrated.

“Or if she’ll have more episodes like that.” Ichigo said sadly.

“Oh Ichigo; we’re so sorry.” Sakura said as she hugged her daughter.

“Maybe that’s why I couldn’t/can’t have kids. Maybe my eggs are bad or something. Excuse me.” Ichigo said as she started crying; she went to her and Ryou’s room.

“That’s not true at all…” Sakura sighed as she got up and followed Ichigo.

** With Ichigo & Sakura: **

“Ichigo, it’s mom; I’m coming in.” Sakura said just coming into the room.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Ichigo said sadly.

“Well good. Then just listen to me. That’s not why you can’t have kids and you know it. You can’t have kids because you were a very sick baby and then you got into that nasty car accident. But if it weren’t for that car accident doctors would’ve never found the can cancer that was starting in your ovaries. So yes, we had your eggs taken out and saved for if you ever wanted kids in the future. And even though it wasn’t with your permission, someone got your eggs and had two beautiful babies; you’re and Ryou’s beautiful babies…Kai and Mai. Sure there are problems; but they are not one of them. Kai has OCD and Mai has rheumatoid arthritis, ADD and asthma; but you and Ryou don’t love them any less. No, you love them even more; and you never give up on them. Just like your dad I never gave up on you…ever. We love you no matter what.” Sakura said looking at Ichigo.

“I know; and I do love them no matter what. It’s just I feel bad like it’s all my fault that she’s going through all of this. Why does she have to go through all of this alone?” Ichigo asked sadly.

“But she’s not alone; she has Kai, Ryou and you. She also has me, your father, Mr. Keiichiro and Zakuro and all of your other friends who stuck by you. Ichigo, you may never find out why she has what she has. And that’s fine; you don’t have to do any of this alone. You just need to look towards the present and future and find ways to help her.” Sakura said seriously.

“You’re right…but I still feel bad.” Ichigo said sadly.

“Of course you do. Almost all parents feel bad or like it’s their fault when something is wrong with their child; it’s normal. I’m not saying that the parents who don’t feel bad are bad parents; they probably just don’t know how to deal with it. The only bad parents out there are the parents who don’t care or abuse or neglect their children or anything along those lines. You are not a bad mother; you’re just new. And you’re not just new to raising kids; you’re raising three year olds instead of babies. But these two are still your babies.” Sakura said seriously.

“Yes, you’re right. And you’ll be here for us?” Ichigo asked looking at her mom through tears.

“For as long as you and Ryou want us here.” Sakura said softly.

“Ok.” Ichigo said calmly.

“And we’ll always want you here. Sorry, I don’t mean to eavesdrop on you or anything; Shintaro wanted me to come get you. He said you have some sort of appointment to get to.” Ryou said walking in.

“Oh right; I almost forgot. We’ll be home in a few hours. And Ichigo, remember what I said.” Sakura said with a smile.

“I will.” Ichigo said with a small smile.

“Have a good talk?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes. Shouldn’t you be out there with Keiichiro and Zakuro?” Ichigo asked confused.

“They had to get to Zakuro’s farewell thing.” Ryou said calmly.

“Oh right. How are the kids?” Ichigo asked sitting up.

“Well, Kai’s up and reading in his room and Mai is still asleep.” Ryou said calmly as he sat next to Ichigo.

“Ok.” Ichigo sighed in relief.

“So…do you want to talk about it?” Ryou asked pulling Ichigo close.

“I was just freaked out; mom just sat down with me and set me straight. It’s not my fault or your fault that Mai is the way she is; we should just concentrate on finding ways to help her in the present and future.” Ichigo said looking up at Ryou.

“Your mom is one very smart lady.” Ryou said with a smile.

“She is.” Ichigo said smiling.

“Daddy, mommy?” Mai asked walking into the room.

“Hi baby; did you have a nice nap?” Ryou and Ichigo asked at the same time.

“Yeah.” Mai said as she rubbed her eyes while Ryou picked her up.

“Did you have sweet dreams?” Ichigo asked as Ryou set her between the two.

“Yeah…butterflies.” Mai said simply as she lay backwards onto the bed

“I want in on this…” Kai said walking in and climbing into bed with all of them; he sat next to Ichigo while Mai lay next to Ryou.

“This is our family.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, this is our happy family.” Ichigo said back to Ryou with a smile.


End file.
